Of Sparrows and Swordsmen
by bookwormsrule
Summary: "Even the best laid schemes of mice and men go awry." They each had their plans: Ghirahim planned to revive his master, Fi to serve her master, and Link to save his friend Zelda. The results of these plans were decided by destiny, but destiny can be changed. Can't it. (Alternate Game Universe. GhirahimX OC and maybe Link x Fi). Sorry for bad summery.
1. Chapter 1

Rahzel Farrow worried her lip in thought. _This could be what I'm looking for, but I could be creating connections where none exists. _Deciding that what she was reading was the answer to her search, Rahzel bookmarked the book with a red ribbon. She quickly stole a glance at the single window in the library which would normally be curtained, but now was opened. Rahzel frowned, _I probably have a half an hour before he comes and we have to leave to meet the Table. _Personally, Rahzel couldn't stand these meeting, but they were probably the most exciting part of her role as the second knight of wisdom.

"Dreams sure lose their grandeur when they come true," Rahzel mumbled to herself as she stacked the book she was reading with two others on the desk. Rahzel then pushed herself away from the desk and stood up. She walked to the window looking out to the sky. With a sigh, she closed the curtains leaving the library in a shady twilight lighting. Gathering some of the books that she had pulled out before, Rahzel begun to put them back in the shelves that they belonged to. She had slid the last book into place when a door slammed open.

"Number two?" an angry voice shouted sending a shiver down Rahzel's spine. Rahzel quickly jogged to the library's entrance. She slowed slightly when she reached the source of the shout. She looked down at her feet when she saw the anger on the man's face.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," Rahzel apologized hoping to calm the older man's anger. She lifted her gaze to have it met with his cold brown stare. She cast down her eyes again.

"The meeting is in ten minutes you should be dressed already," the man growled.

Rahzel bowed fervently, "I'm so sorry. I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." The woman ran to her quarters which were in a room in the corner of the library. Shutting the door behind her, Rahzel let a sigh of relief. The other knight frightened her so much and she knew better than to keep him waiting.

Rahzel removed her tunic and grabbed a roll of bandages that were laying on her dresser. She wrapped these bandages tightly around her meager bust. She then quickly pulled a black tunic over her head. The tunic was slightly large on her, but it didn't matter to Rahzel. Grabbing the cloak that was hanging on her bedpost, the woman shook it out. Rahzel pulled this black piece of fabric over herself tying it across her shoulders. Rahzel then pulled back her long hair and tied it into a small knot at the base of her neck.. She then pulled the cowl of her cloak over her head. Rahzel looked at her red albino eyes before placing a bone-white mask on. The mask was plain and had no markings beside the two thin eye slits. Rahzel shook her head to ensure that all her silver hair was secured. Satisfied Rahzel pulled on a pair of black gloves and left her quarters.

Rahzel hurried to the door and her superior. She met him with more bows and apologies. Rahzel gathered the pile of books she marked into her pouch. The man looked over her. He nodded once before opening the door and leaving the library. He spoke to her when the door closed behind the pair.

"You remember your limitations?" the man asked briskly walking to the edge of the small island.

"Of course I do." Rahzel answered. Realizing the annoyance in her tone she quickly said, "Yes sir. I do." The man appeared to have not heard her first sentence for which Rahzel was grateful for. Her superior ran off the edge of the island whistling shrilly. A brown Loftwing caught the man on its back. Rahzel followed the other knight's actions.

Rahzel could see a flash of white feathers before she landed heavily on her Loftwing's back. The large bird didn't mind the extra weight and continued following the brown bird. Rahzel tried to think of something besides her own nervousness and fear because she knew that Pearl, the Loftwing, would sense her insecurity. Unlike most knights of Skyloft, Rahzel's connection to her Loftwing was very weak. She couldn't even sense the large bird's presence and the telepathic connection between the two was dependent on touch.

Rahzel looked over at the vast sea of clouds. The stories that were told to her as a child whispered in her mind. The surface didn't exist; it hadn't for centuries and if it still did exist it was inhabitable. Rahzel herself found it hard to believe that the small islands that dotted the sky where all the Skyloftians were it. She couldn't imagine that the world was this small.

Pearl dived as she tried to grab a small bird. Rahzel was jolted to attention. Rahzel took this jolt as a warning to stay on her toes. The knight guided the bird to rise to the same level as her fellow knight. Riding into the setting sun, Rahzel squinted to see their destination. It was a small island smaller than the one that held the library. This small island held a single building on it; built around the time when the Skyloft islands were raised, the all laws were created here by the Table. This ruling body consisted of the six Golden Knights which where the strongest two knights from the three orders (Wisdom, Courage, and Power) and the three most senior staff member of the Knight Academy.

Rahzel angled Pearl to land on the small island. When the large bird touched down, she folded her long white wings. Rahzel slid off the bird and gently gave it a pat before the creature took off. Rahzel straightened her mask before following her companion to the building.

The older man stopped at the door. Rahzel understanding what he wanted from her gave a short bow in apology before opening the door. The first knight of wisdom entered followed by his second.

"Ishcard, Jerald," the headmaster greeted as the pair entered. The headmaster like the other members of the Table was sitting at the large hexagonal table in the center of the room. Rahzel remembered her first meeting when she asked why such a large table. She had learned a lot that day including that the table was hexagonal so a mock Triforce formation could be made opposite of the headmaster.

Directly opposite of the headmaster were the Knights of Power and from there the seating chart was arranged. "Humph, late as always," one of the knights of Power spoke. He teased the large spike of his red hair up.

"Durk, that's no way to speak to them," the man sitting to Durk's left said. The man to the left of this interrupter placed his hand on the other's shoulder to quiet him.

This man spoke, "Please excuse my second, Durk. Ishcard, Jerald, sit down so we can begin this meeting." Both of the standing knights took their assigned seats.

"Thank You, Aelfraed," the headmaster spoke drawing the knights' attention. "As you all know today was the Wing Ceremony." The knights nodded their agreement. "I know each of you were busy with your duties and were unable to watch…"

"Who won?" Durk asked excitedly, "Was it my younger brother?"

The headmaster sighed, "Link won, but that's not what we've come together to discuss. When Link was riding with my daughter, a large tornado threw her off her Loftwing."

"Is she okay?" Aelfraed asked.

The headmaster shook his head, "No one was there to catch her. She fell below the clouds. This is why I asked you all to meet here today. Jerald, I know you have been researching the surface for years. Did you find any evidence to a survivable environment below?"

Rahzel swallowed nervously and turned to Ischard. Whispering, so only her superior could hear, "There is a prophesy of a maiden that would be snatched from…" The man held up one hand to tell Rahzel to stop. Rahzel clammed up upset, but not willing to defy the man.

"He said that there is no evidence of any life on the surface. Zelda is most likely dead. However, Jerald is willing to continue searching the records for more information."

"Until we know more about this strange tornado, I recommend that all citizens of Skyloft stay grounded," Aelfraed suggested.

"I second the motion," the headmaster agreed.

Rahzel grit her teeth angrily. _They are just going to let Zelda wander alone in a hostile environment._ "Sir," Rahzel shouted in the lowest voice she could make, "If you allow me, I would like to search for Zelda." Rahzel ignored the death glare her superior gave her. She knew the consequences of her action and would take it later, but right now she had to save Zelda.

The other knights stared at the now standing Rahzel. "I forgot Jerald. This situation must remind you of your sister. … I'll allow you to search for my daughter," the headmaster said. Rahzel nodded and sat down. A couple of more items of business were discussed before the meeting was adjourned. The knights filed out of the meeting house one by one.

As Rahzel walked to the edge of the island tailing after Ischard, she could hear the second knights of power and courage conversing. "What happened to Jerald's sister?" one asked.

"She fell off Skyloft. No one has seen her since," the other answered.

Rahzel ignored their conversation and continued to think about the prophesy that she mentioned to Ischard. "Issy, where are you leaving in such a hurry?" Durk's voice called. The knight of power threw his arm around Rahzel's superior. "Alf and I are going to Lumpy Pumpkin for a drink. You want to come with?"

Ischard chuckled, "That's very tempting, but I need to help Jerald to find more information about the Surface."

"He can come, too. He used to love Lumpy Pumpkin before that incident," Aelfared invited.

"You mean he loved Kina," Durk said with a chuckle.

"It's been a long day, but maybe next week," Ischard said before launching himself off the island whistling. Rahzel gave each man a bow before following her superior.

Pearl faithfully appeared catching the falling knight. Rahzel urged the bird forward. Once she reached Ischard's side, he spoke. "You understand what you did," the dark-haired man started.

"Y-yes. I almost gave myself away, but they would have…"

"Silence," the man shouted causing Rahzel to flinch unconsciously. "They could have discovered that your not Jerald. It is treason to impersonate one of the Golden Knights."

Rahzel was silent. Anger began to overcome fear. "Then you must understand. If I'm convicted, I will bring you down with me. I asked for the position, but…"

"Silence," the man shouted. Unlike the previous shout Rahzel knew that if she wasn't silent she would regret it.

Pearl cooed in a comforting manner. Rahzel quickly changed her thoughts hoping to hide her fear from the large bird. She tightened her grip on the bird's white feathers as she saw the Isle of Legends. With a name like that you'll expect something amazing, but all that was on the island was a large library. The library was built as the headquarters for the Order of W, but all of the knights (except for Rahzel) in the order lived on the residential islands that dotted Skyloft. As such the building became deserted; after all, why stay in the library when there was a great big unknown out there to explore.

Pearl landed gracefully on the island and Rahzel slid off the bird's back. She wordlessly followed her superior to the library. Once the large pair of doors closed behind Rahzel, she clenched her fist. Just as she expected, Ischard's hand made contact with her masked face. The force made her wobble on her feet. She straightened herself when a knock came from the door.

"Go," Ischard growled pointing to Rahzel's quarters. Without looking at the man, Rahzel left without a word.

In her room, she sighed in relief. Whoever was at the door they just saved her. The loud voices of Durk and the other Golden Knights calmed Rahzel further. With the other knights here Ischard would be too busy to bother her the rest of the night. She would also be able to leave before they wake up the next morning. By the time she returned, Ischard would have cooled down.

Rahzel removed her mask a smiling gracing her face. Rahzel shook her hair out before preparing for bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Rahzel awoke and stretched. She then put on the outfit she had at the meeting. Once satisfied, she left her room. She had her sword and shield under her cloak, her bag of books and a pouch full of empty jars. Leaving the unconscious men in the library, Rahzel headed to the Bazaar.

Her bird landed in the plaza and Rahzel dismounted. The island was slowly waking up. Not wanting to be the center of attention (as most Golden Knights were), Rahzel ran inside the Bazaar and into a body running out. Rahzel fell onto her rear. A hand was held out to her and she accepted the help.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the person said. Rahzel waved off the apology. "My name is Link. I've always been a big fan of yours." Rahzel once again waved the boy's comment. The boy gave a quick bow before running off. Rahzel s watched the boy and was shocked to see a blue hilt peeking from behind a wooden shield.

_Didn't think they gave the newly graduated knight's such nice swords. To think, I only got a training sword when I graduated._ Shrugging the oddity of the boy named Link, Rahzel bought enough red potions to fill her empty jars. As she was leaving, she heard a voice call her.

"Jerald, would you like a fortune. Just like old times."

Rahzel sighed and knelt in front of the fortune teller. The strange man waved his hands over the crystal ball. His blue eyes fixated on the glowing ball. These blue eyes grew clouded. The man shifted from the ball to Rahzel's masked face worried. "What is it?" Rahzel asked half-way interested.

"Your future… It's shrouded in darkness," the man said worriedly.

"Right and I bet twenty more Rupees would clear it up," Rahzel scoffed as she got to her feet.

"Jerald," the man said as he grabbed Rahzel's gloved hands, "this is the same thing I saw the day your sister fell." Without a word, Rahzel pulled herself away.

She walked out of the Bazaar. Seeing Karane run by, Rahzel stopped her. "Hey Jer," the woman greeted, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't leave that dusty old library." Rahzel handed the questioning girl a note addressed to the headmaster.

"You want me to give this to the headmaster? Okay, I will, but we need to hang out sometime," the woman said before continuing her trek to the Knight Academy. Now that her errands were done and the headmaster knew of her departure, Rahzel could begin her search for Zelda.

Quickly pulling out one of the books from her pack, Rahzel opened it to its bookmarked pages. _And the skyward sword would light the path the hero must take_. Rahzel tapped her lip. _The earlier passage said that this hero would save the sky maiden. Assuming that the sky maiden is Zelda, the only way to find her would be to get this sword._ Rahzel grumbled. How was she supposed to find some weird sword? In her frustration, she kicked a small pebble off the island. Watching it fall, a large green light caught her eye. Rahzel start at the column of light. "Light the path,"Rahzel sighed. Finding the closest launching dock, Rahzel jumped. She whistled for her Loftwing.

"I wonder who found that skyward sword," Rahzel pondered out loud. The bird she was riding shook her feathers. "I know that you don't know, Pearl." The green pillar grew brighter as the pair flew closer. When they were in the center of the light, Pearl jerked back frightened. Rahzel lost her grip on the bird's feathers and found herself falling. She whistled for the Loftwing, but watched as the bird flew out of the pillar.

Rahzel tried to calm her beating heart. Looking down Rahzel noticed that the pillar ended at a hole in the cloud barrier. She fell through this hole. _Think Rahzel, you need to slow your fall._ A crackling sound reminded her that she was wearing her cloak which could easily double as a sail cloth. Grabbing the corners of the black material, Rahzel gathered her courage and strength. As expected, the material filled with air. _okay, maybe I won't go splat._ Rahzel confident in her parachute, started to look at where she was falling.

The land was wooded (a lot different than the barren wasteland that she was taught about) and in the distance a large lake shined in the morning light. Rahzel realized that while she was admiring the Surface, the ground was approaching really fast and unfortunately this land was filled with trees. Rahzel crashed into the green canopy and after tumbling through the branches landed with a crash. A sharp pain jolted up her left leg. Rahzel examined the limb and concluded that it was broken.

She sighed, "Great, now I'm in the middle of a strange land with a broken leg and no way to get home." Rahzel looked around to find a straight branch to splint her leg with. Beside a small clump of grass she saw a slightly crooked branch. She reached out to it scowling at her pain. Her fingertips brushed the edge of the branch. The grass moved. Startled she pulled her hand back. The grass stood, or rather the small mammal attached to it stood.

"Don't eat me," the creature begged.

"I won't eat you," Rahzel said as calmly as possible, "I just want the branch." She pointed to the object. The small creature looked at her doubtfully, but picked up the branch. Waddling to her, it placed it beside her. "Thank You, If it is not too much trouble could you find another branch like this?"

"Why?" the creature asked fearfully. Rahzel ignored the creature and picked up the branch it had handed her. She then used this branch to grab another that was out of her reach. When she finished splinting her leg, she turned to the creature.

"You're still here?" she asked as she used the tree she fell off of as a brace. She grabbed a forked limb and turned to the creature. The limb snapped cleanly before the creature spoke.

"Are you a demon?" the small mammal asked shaking.

Rahzel exhaled, "Last time I checked, demons don't fall from the sky. More importantly, have you seen a girl with blonde hair around?"

Before the jumpy creature could respond, a loud shriek broke the calmness of the forest. "Kweh, Kweh," the creature exclaimed curling up so only the plant on its back showed.

"I would run if I was you," Rahzel suggested, "I'll hold them off for you." Rahzel faced the direction where the noise came from; she could hear the creatures frantic steps disappear. Rahzel pulled up her cowl and drew her sword.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I first would like to thank Demon Princess of Time and Lugga for favoriting, following, and reviewing. Thank you, you guys are awesome. I have called this an Alternate Game Universe because I have changed the history of that was mentioned in the game, slightly. Any how, I would like to take this moment to say that I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

* * *

Ghirahim's excitement could barely be contained. The spirit maiden had fallen from her perch and was now within reach. It was just a matter of finding where she was hiding at. "How far are we?" the demon lord asked the demon beside him.

The demon beside Ghirahim was as tall as the demon lord with pale gray, almost white feather-like hair. "We are getting very close to the maiden , my lord," the demon answered ruffling his feathers with a taloned hand.

Ghirahim grinned. "Vlad, we're this close to reviving our master," the demon lord enthused holding his fingers centimeters apart. "And the best part is that no one can stop us." Ghirahim danced ahead.

Vladimir mumbled, "no one except the goddess's chosen hero." However his excited lord didn't hear the comment. Ghirahim spun around. Vlad rolled his eyes at the enthusiastic demon and noticed that the large party they had left with had dwindled to just his lord and himself. " My lord, where have the Bokoblin disappeared to?"

The demon lord stopped his dancing to shrug, "Maybe they are fighting your chosen hero." The demon ran his fingers through his white hair a smile tugging at the corners of his white lips. _Vlad needs to calm down. Why can't he just be excited that the sky maiden was here on the surface. _Ghirahim was about to tell the other demon as much when a Bokoblin's shriek of pain split the air. _Hmm, maybe the chosen hero is already here._ The demon lord picked up the pace slightly.

Ghirahim ran up a small hill and stopped at its apex in shock. A little ways from the base of the hill, a lone figure stood leaning on a fork branch slashing at the mass of Bokoblin. Ghirahim watched the figure dispatched the Bokoblin one by one. The figure fought with a hand-and-a-half sword, an unused shield on its back.

Ghirahim had to admit he was impressed. _This sky child seems to actually have some fight. Unlike the others. But I shouldn't expect less from the goddess's chosen hero. _Ghirahim watched as the figure as it spun on the leg that wasn't splint to stop a Bokoblin's attempt of a sneak attack. _Seems like the fall was unkind to the child. _Ghirahim grinned at this thought as the figure killed the last Bokoblin. The figure turned to leave limping slightly.

Ghirahim licked his lips; he had a sudden desire to spill this hero's blood. Ghirahim clapped slowly to get the man's attention; after all, he was a noble and wouldn't dare attack an enemy that was unprepared. The man stopped and turned slightly to face the demon lord. "That was very amusing to watch. Hopefully, that's not all you can do. I do expect a challenge from the goddess's chosen hero."

The figure tilted its masked head to the side. Ghirahim summoned his sword in a flurry of diamonds. The familiar weight settled into his hand. Crouching the demon lord charged at the cloaked man. The demon's momentum was stopped by the figure's blade. Ghirahim grinned in satisfied at the hiss of pain that came from behind the bone-white mask. The crutch that the man was leaning on fell making him put his weight on that leg. Ghirahim pressed his blade forward forcing the figure to lean more on his injured leg. Ghirahim grinned, "I must apologize. I'm being very rude. I haven't introduce myself." The figure dislodged his blade pushing Ghirahim off. The demon lord chuckled, " I am the demon lord who presides over this land you look down upon. My name is Ghirahim; Lord Ghirahim." The figure brought his left hand to the hilt of his sword. "It is proper etiquette to give your name when a person gives you theirs." The figure said nothing.

Ghirahim charged the figure again making their blades locked. "I was being polite. Give me you name," the demon lord said punctuating each word; he edged closer to the mask at each word. In one fluid movement, the figure swung both interlocked blades aside and slammed his head into Ghirahim's. The demon lord backed away from the figure fixing his hair. He tried to attack the man's left side hoping to catch the sky person off guard.

Surprisingly the figure jumped (or attempted to) and avoided the attack. The landing made the black-clad man unstable. Ghirahim used this moment of unbalance to attack. There was no time to dodge the black blade; no time to react. The black blade swung out of Ghirahim's grip and landed a few feet away. Ghirahim glared at the figure who managed to disarm him. The figure had once again shifted to a one-handed stance; his left hand hanging limply at his side blood running down his fingers. _So he gave up his hand to protect himself, but he was able to pry my rapier from my hand. Impressive. _

The figure silently motioned to Ghirahim to move aside. The demon lord chuckled, "I'll admit I was slightly wrong in my judgment, but.." Ghirahim snapped his fingers disappearing and reappeared behind the man sword in hand, "you're centuries from being my equal." The demon lord placed his blade at the stranger's neck. "Now turn around and face your better." The stranger stiffly turned- no doubt his adrenaline had burned off and now he was in immense pain. "I'll ask again. What's your name? It'll be nice to know who gave me such a pleasurable experience," Ghirahim asked when the man was facing him. Like before the masked man said nothing. Ghirahim stepped closer to the stranger; his face inches from the bone-white mask. "I'm being very patient," the demon said throwing back the cowl. Disordered, silver hair was being held back by a pair of pointed ears.

Ghirahim lean toward the exposed flesh, "I could make this painless, I just want your name." Once again no response. "Fine," Ghirahim snarled, "I'll settle for seeing the pain on your face as I rip you limb from limb." With that Ghirahim reached under the mask and ripped it off.

A pair of sharp red eyes looked back at his dark ones. Ghirahim had to blink a couple of times to ensure that he was seeing wrong. _The chosen hero is a woman. That can't be right. I'm positive that the hero was male. _"My Lord," a voice called making both the stranger's eyes and Ghirahim's turn to the sound. Vladimir ran to the pair to pull his lord aside.

"What's the big idea, Vlad," Ghirahim asked looking back at his prisoner. The woman hadn't moved an inch.

"You can't kill her," the bird demon panted.

Ghirahim raised a single eyebrow, "Is that sympathy I'm hearing?"

The bird squawked, "Impossible. It's just that the season of Toluv is fast approaching and you have yet to prepare for it. She could be the key of getting more support from the other nobles."

Ghirahim frowned, "So you're saying to spare that woman's life?"

"Yes, my lord. Just for Toluv. After that you can dispose of her." Ghirahim look at the albino female then back to Vladimir. He stood silent for a moment thinking.

"Madam Rahzel Farrow, second in the order of wisdom," a light voice said.

Ghirahim turned to the female. She was standing fearlessly studying the pair of demons. _Maybe she could be useful. Vlad is right though; I haven't prepared anything_. "Well little sparrow, you will accompany my servant Vladimir to my manor." The bird-demon had reached the woman's side and begun to guide her away.

_Well, now that this misadventure is over I can retrieve the spirit maiden now._ Ghirahim looked at the mask that was still in his hand. _It would be best not to underestimate these sky people. _In a flurry of diamonds, the mask disappeared. Ghirahim continued to walk through the forest in the direction that Vladimir had told him.

Just like Vladimir had told him, within a couple of minutes Ghirahim was standing in front the ruins of an ancient temple. From the entrance, he could sense the spirit maiden. Using her presence as a beacon, Ghirahim teleported.

When Ghirahim had rematerialized, he was in an empty room. He was facing a large golden door. The spirit maiden was on the other side of the large door. _Humph, I guess I can't teleport in. _Ghirahim laid one hand on the smooth surface. The contact left his hand burning. _Of course, can't have a 'creature of the dark' spoil your sacred spring. _Ghirahim growled. Her Grace would slip through his fingers if he couldn't get through. _The sparrow could have probably opened this door_. Ghirahim raised his hand summoning his black rapier again and was about to attack the barrier when he heard footsteps. Ghirahim grinned and teleported his sword away. _Now this must be the chosen hero. _Without facing the newcomer, Ghirahim spoke, "Look who it is." He turned to face the intruder.

A young man dressed in a green tunic stood in the center of the room looking rather nervous. _This is the chosen hero? Quite a disappointment._ Ghirahim's thoughts turned to the young woman. _Of course she was pretty skilled for a Hylian._ The hero was there staring at the demon lord. _I guess I must say something._ "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart.. Yet here you are. Not in pieces." Ghirahim flipped his white hair out of his eyes, "Not that your life or death has any consequence." No response. Ghirahim looked at the door which was a lot more interesting than the hero. "It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here.. Just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds and now she's ours." Ghirahim could hear the hero shift to a more defensive position. _Aah, he cares for the spirit maiden. Interesting. He still hasn't drawn his sword. Of course, I have yet to introduce myself. My where have my manners gone to today._

"Listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." Again, no response. _They certainly don't teach proper etiquette up there in the sky. Or maybe the poor child is mute. _The sound of a sword unsheathing broke his train of thought.

_Poor sky child he doesn't know what he's doing, but I can't the foolish boy, he could open this infernal door. _To the chosen hero he sighed, "Did you really just draw you sword? Foolish boy." Ghirahim finally looked at the hero. Anger was written all over the blonde's face. Ghirahim just had to provoke him; as always ready for a fight. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already." The boy was listening captively. _Now to make him understand who he is dealing with. _"She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" Ghirahim asked fingers twitching with anger and excitement for the battle ahead. Ghirahim threw his hands down dramatically, "Furious. Outraged. Sick with anger." Ghirahim disappeared in a storm of diamonds.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." Ghirahim reappeared silently and padded behind the green-clad hero. He leaned toward the hero's pointed ear. The boy froze feeling the demon lord's presence. "Still.. It hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you." Ghirahim paused, "No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life." Ghirahim hissed while his long tongue tasted the fear in the air. The sky child finally frightened distanced himself from the demon lord. Ghirahim chuckled and make his cape disappear in diamonds; after all, blood does stain.

The Hylian stood with both shield and sword drawn. The boy charged at the demon lord. Ghirahim frowned at the apparent lack of swordsmanship skills. The hero's grip was so weak and his fingers didn't properly cradle the hilt. Gathering his magic to his fingers, Ghirahim stopped the hero's sword between his pointer finger and middle finger. The young man tried to pull the blade from his grasp. With a simple pull, Ghirahim easily took the blade from the Hylian. The demon could have wielded the holy blade and defeated the unarmed man, but Ghirahim was a gentlemen and would not fight an unarmed opponent. Ghirahim threw the sword back to the blonde trying to aim for the Hylian's sword hand.

The boy picked up his shield to block the projectile and had picked up the fallen blade. Ghirahim frowned if this fight took any longer, the spirit maiden would escape. Ghirahim summoned his sword into his hand. The hero changed his crouched and rushed forward catching the Hylian off-gaurd. His black blade sliced easily thourgh the green fabric pouncing off chain mail._ I have to guide him to the door, maybe his proximity to it would make it open._ Ghirahim tried to direct the boy with his sword. Feeling that this plan wasn't working, Ghirahim teleported to beside the hero forcing the hero closer to the door. Again Ghirahim snapped his fingers to appear right in front of the blonde boy and there by forcing the boy to step in front of the door. Out of surprise the boy didn't step backwards, but slashed his sword across Ghirahim's chest and shoulders. Ghirahim growled and jumped out of the boy's reach. The shallow wounds slowly leaked blood. Ghirahim wiped blood from his lips.

"Well.. You put up more of a fight than I would have even thought possible. But don't clap for yourself quite yet that sword is the only reason your alive." _And also the fact I promised not to kill you_. Ghirahim sighed, "I fear I have spent too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence is all but gone now. Good-bye sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again though and you're dead." Ghirahim left the boy staring at him as he teleported to the entrance of the temple.

Ghirahim growled. _If that woman hadn't distracted me, the sky maiden would be in my grasp now. _Ghirahim traced his wounds watching as they closed at his all trace of the sky maiden gone, Ghirahim had no choice but to return to his manor in the mountains.

LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

When Ghirahim entered the stone castle nestled in the snow, a Bokoblin servant came to him. "Welcome back, my lord."

"Did Vladimir return, yet?" Ghirahim asked as he walked to his bedroom.

The servant faithfully followed, "Yes, my lord. He had a young woman. He took her to the dungeon."

Ghirahim stopped, "The dungeon?" The servant confirmed it. Ghirahim sighed. _That's not the best place for her at least for my plan. _Ghirahim dismissed the servant with an order for the cooks. Ghirahim climbed down the stairs to the dungeons.

The dungeons were damp and moldy. Each cell could only hold a single prisoner albeit very uncomfortably. Many different types of demons were held in the cells. Ghirahim sighed there was a lot of punishment to be dealt. The prison held several deserters who Ghirahim would have to execute. Traitors who also shared the same fate. Thieves and so forth and would need lesser crimes. _Well, they can wait for tomorrow, _Ghirahim thought as he past each cell. When he reached the end of the block, his eyes caught the silver hair of his captive.

The woman's head was bent to the ground, so her eyes were hidden. Oddly enough at this angle she looked slightly familiar. Ghirahim thought nothing of it; all Hylians looked about the same to him. Ghirahim placed a hand on the cell's lock. With a quick chant, the door unlocked and the demon lord opened the cell. The woman shifted slightly as if to allow more room for Ghirahim to enter; the cuffs around her wrists above her head jingled slightly.

"Poor little sparrow, there is no need to cry," the demon said as he entered into the narrow cell. He had to bend slightly forward to fit in.

The woman lifted her head. Ghirahim looked into those colorless eyes, but they remained guarded any emotion stifled and hidden. "As if. I don't fear you," the woman rolled her eyes. Ghirahim narrowed his eyes as he knelt in front of the woman till they were eye to eye. He grabbed her chin forcing the woman to look at him, "You should fear me." The woman smirked as Ghirahim rose to his feet. He summoned one of his throwing knives into his hands. He neared the woman and slid the knife along the wound on her hand where she had blocked his sword earlier.

"Is that what you wanted?" She asked bored.

"Yes, I'll be back to release you," the demon lord said as he turned to leave. His steps splashed in small puddles as he exited the dungeon. He teleported outside of the castle, about twenty yards from the manor. He buried the bloodied knife in the deep snow. Ghirahim chanted over the buried object.

With his spell cast, Ghirahim teleported back to the dungeon. "Lady Sparrow, I've come back to free you from this cage," the demon lord announced as he gave a mock bow. The woman rolled his eyes. Ghirahim released the cuffs on her hands. With her hands free the woman crossed her arms and remained in her odd sitting position. "Well, don't you want to see your room or would you like to stay here?"

"As tempting as the offer is. I fear I'm unable to move," the woman said. She pointed at her left leg. Ghirahim looked at the broken appendage.

"That is an easy fix," Ghirahim bragged as he placed his hand over the wound. The bone straightened. Surprisingly the woman didn't react as the bone fixed itself. Once he was done he also healed the wound on her hand. He took a couple of steps back as she stood to her full height. She looked at her now healed leg and jumped slightly careful not to hit her head on the low ceiling. "Hmm, Impressive," the young woman said shifting her weight to that leg.

Ghirahim flipped his hair, "What did you exp.." A fist made contact with his face making him see stars. His legs were kicked from under him and he landed ungracefully on the floor. Running footsteps retreated from the dungeon. Ghirahim chuckled to himself. _This bird might be harder to tame than I thought. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone. First things first I would like to thank Renie for favoriting.

* * *

Rahzel ran as fast as she could from the demon lord. _This shouldn't be happening. What have I did wrong? I thought the White demon only kidnapped young woman who flew alone at night. But then again there was that story of the young knight that murdered his wife. _Rahzel nearly tripped on the last step on the stairs. She continued through the hall. _I didn't kill anyone, well not directly at least. But I did cheat during the Wing Ceremony, but who doesn't. _Rahzel shook these thoughts from her head as she exited the manor. She grit her teeth against the cold. She looked behind her very quickly. There was no one behind her luckily. Rahzel grinned maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. This is when she bumped into… nothing. Rahzel fell down in the snow. She quickly jumped up to her feet and held her hand out.

She was shocked when her hand was stopped by an invisible barrier. "Sorry, little sparrow, you won't be flying away anytime soon," a voice mocked.

Rahzel turned to the voice. Standing in the snow was the white-haired demon. "What did you do?" She asked partly curious to know why she couldn't past this point, but also fearful of the monster in front of her.

The demon grinned, "A simple spell really. One that would keep you in." The demon stalked closer, so he stood beside Rahzel. Then his white lips smiled larger as he took a couple of step beyond the knight. "You can only pass this spot if I allow it."

Rahzel didn't respond to this obvious bragging, but ran to her left. _There has to be a way out._ Once again about 20 yards from the castle she ran into the barrier.

"Once you're done running into wall, come inside for dinner," the demon said as he headed back to the castle. Rahzel watched him retreat into the large stone building. Rahzel's stomach growled softly. Maybe skipping breakfast this morning was a bad idea. _That's what happens when you're in a rush, Rahzel, _the knight reprimanded herself. Ignoring the protest of her empty stomach, Rahzel continued to run.

The white expanse of snow didn't hold just the manor; there was a large green house in what Rahzel decided was the northern border and a small stable to the north-west. But no matter what direction she traveled Rahzel was stopped at the same distance from the manor. She had circled the barrier twice before she sank to the snow. Rahzel beat her hands into the snow. _There's nothing I can do . I'm stuck. _Rahzel's stomach growled again. _I'm also hungry and cold and wet. I should go inside before hypothermia sits in. _Rahzel pulled herself to her feet and stomped to the manor. Rahzel schooled her face to her unemotional mask before entering the warm building. _Well just bursting through the barrier didn't work. Maybe a little mental power is all that needed to null the spell. _Rahzel stepped through the stone doorway. She walked into the grand hall that she ignored earlier.

Rahzel quickly observed the decorations. For someone as arrogant as the demon lord, there was a surprising lack of portraits. The hall was also unnaturally bright with dozens of chandeliers laden with candles. "Ah, little sparrow, you've decided to come. Well, dinner is waiting for us." the demon called drawing Rahzel's attention to the large obsidian throne where the white-hair demon sate. The throne was obviously not made for him as it dwarfed him. The demon lord jumped off the throne and glided down the small steps to Rahzel. "Come, the cooks are reheating the meal," the demon said as he held out his hand. Rahzel stared at his white-gloved hand before folding her arms and turning away from him. The demon chuckled as he pointed to a door to their right. Wordlessly, the knight followed him.

The dinning hall, like the rest of the manor that Rahzel saw, was beautifully decorated. A large rectangular table that could seat at least fifteen people was sitting in the center of the room. The demon lord walked by and pulled out the seat closest to her. Rahzel looked at it before walking to the furthest seat. She sat with a huff. _What is he doing? Did he plan to pull the chair from under me once I try to sit down? _Rahzel looked at her captor's face which was now sporting a frown. _I should be careful. Just because he hasn't killed me, doesn't mean that my luck will continue. _The demon took the seat beside her and sat.

The silence between them was awkward until the lord of the castle spoke, "So, little sparrow, how do you like my manor? Once we finish our meal, I'll show you to your room." He clapped his hands for his servants. _Sparrow again. I'm not a bird. Just because he misheard my name, I have to be subjected to this demeaning nickname? I should correct him… but then again I shouldn't anger him. _Rahzel drummed her fingers on the table as some of the creatures that she fought in the forest brought out the food. Trying not to be obvious, Rahzel tried to size up her captor. The demon lord was tall, a lot taller than herself, he was lithe, and a better swordsmen than herself. _I can't overpower him. Even if I killed him the spell could still remain and I doubt these others would like their lord killed. _

"Aren't you hungry?" her host asked. He had already filled a bowl with some sort of stew and his plate with an unknown fowl and a wheat roll. "There's vegetable stew, beef stew, smoked goose, some pasta and rolls," the demon named as he pointed to each item. He turned to Rahzel with a sly grin, "And if you're good, you might have a piece of my apple pie."

Rahzel made no comment to the demon. She served herself some vegetable stew, pasta and grabbed herself a roll. "You didn't want the goose?" Rahzel shook her head not wanting to speak to this monster. "It's very, very good; the most delicious meal on the surface. I did hire the most skilled cook in this world," the demon bragged talking with his hands. Rahzel ignored him and brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth. "May I ask why?"

Rahzel tried to ignore his gaze. _Why does it matter to him what I eat? Is he just going to stare at me till I answer. _The weight of his stare compelled her to answer. "All the knights of Skyloft are vegetarian," she answered simply and continued to eat the delicious stew. _This is a million times better than the stew at the Academy and a trillion times better than my own cooking. _Rahzel quickly finished her meal.

She leaned back in her chair satisfied. Rahzel watched as the demon continued to eat. She hid a smile as he ate with all the manner of a real nobleman. _He is not exactly like the old monster stories I heard. _A soft clank of utensils broke Rahzel's reminiscences. One of the many servants picked up the dishes.

"I see that I have my work cut out for me," the demon sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Rahzel asked forgetting about her reluctance to speak to him.

"You have all the etiquette of a swine."

"Excuse me?" Rahzel's voice portrayed her anger.

"Don't worry, little sparrow. I'll teach you how to act like a lady," the demon chuckled as he patted her shoulder. Rahzel drew away from his touch. The demon stood and pulled Rahzel's chair out. "If you will follow me, I'll show you to your room," he said with his hand out.

Rahzel looked distrustfully at his outstretched hand. "What is your problem. When we met, you would have killed me, but now you're the perfect gentleman?"

A strange look passed over the demon's features. "I'm only treating you like every woman deserves to be treated." Rahzel tilted her head. _Is that what this about? His etiquette. This is really different from Skyloft. Maybe he is not the monster that I was told about. _Rahzel gave him her hand and he lifted her to her feet.

The demon guided her to an empty bedroom. Rahzel stared at the absolute beauty of the room. "I must apologize for its shabbiness. But the other guest rooms are not ready for occupation." Rahzel stood stock still. _This is shabby? _"Your servant is drawing your bath, and will be here shortly."

"Thank You, I guess," Rahzel said nervously still unsure if this was part of the demon's trick.

"If you are settled here, I must speak to my advisor," the demon said with a bow before exiting the room.

Rahzel walked to the bed. She sat cross-legged on the soft mattress thinking. _I know how to get out of this. I can't over power him or kill him, so I need to trick him. Make him think I'm on his side and once he trusts me to ask for my release. _

"My lady?" a soft voice called. Rahzel looked up from her thoughts to a young girl. Rahzel shook her head it wasn't a girl, but a she-demon.

"What's your name?" Rahzel asked more out of politeness than actually caring.

The doe-eyed she-demon looked to the ground. "Gabriella, my lady." Rahzel got to her feet. "Your bath is this way," the she-demon pointed with a clawed finger.

"Thank you, Gabby," Rahzel said as she walked past the small being. Rahzel came back after she was done bathing. Gabriella had placed a purple sleeping gown in the bathroom which Rahzel was now wearing. When Rahzel returned to the room, Gabriella was no where in sight. The knight sighed with relief. It was odd being in the same place as the monster from her childhood stories. Rahzel made her way to the bed. It was perfect, but the knight couldn't fall asleep.

With a snarl, Rahzel got up and put on a robe. Whenever she had been unable to sleep, she had always practiced her swordsmanship. Pretending to hold her long sword in front of her, Rahzel went through the motions. "Move your feet," a voice suggested. Rahzel turned to face the demon lord. "You have more skill than the chosen hero, you know."

"I hope so. I spent every free moment practicing with Eagus, the Knight commander," Rahzel said, " well nearly every free moment when I wasn't studying the surface." _Operation Trust starts now. _

The demon placed a finger to his lips in thought, "Would you like to learn more? I'm a master at many different forms of swordplay."

Rahzel barely stopped a smile from coursing across her face. "Of course I'll like to learn more," she blurted out excited to learn something new. _Drat, Rahzel. Why did you say that? He would hold this against you. Think of something. _"Are you sure you want to teach me? After all, I could become better than you and free myself."

The demon laughed, "I told you before. It would be centuries before you can best me. Meet me outside after you change into more appropriate attire." He left the room still laughing. Rahzel stared after him.

"He likes the challenge," a soft voice said making Rahzel jump. Gabriella had returned and was holding out a small tunic. "Lord Ghirahim can be difficult to predict. Here, I overheard your conversation and thought you'll need this while I wash your outfit. It's mine so it might be slightly smaller." Rahzel took the piece of clothing from the smaller demon.

Rahzel waited in the snow for the lord of the castle. _This is a stupid idea, Rahzel. He'll hurt you. But I do want to learn whatever he's going to teach me. _Rahzel kicked at the snow. " Here, sparrow. Catch." Rahzel spun quickly and dodged the projectile. Normally she would have shouted, but she was too nervous. The knight picked up the fallen weapon. She noticed that it was the same weapon that she had brought from Skyloft this morning. "As you will notice, the blade had been magically blunted." Rahzel held the weapon in front of her eyes and noticed the faint pink haze around it.

"Now to begin your lesson. Come and attack me," the demon instructed holding his arms out. Rahzel looked nervously, but attacked him. The demon side stepped when Rahzel approached him and pushed her into the soft snow. Rahzel pushed herself out of the snow. "Whenever you face an opponent, you never attack first." Rahzel spit out some of the snow in her mouth.

The lesson continued like this for another fifteen minutes. Rahzel was shocked to find that the demon was right; she was no where near his level. "That's enough for this lesson. I think Vlad might finally be searching for me," the demon sighed.

"He doesn't know you're here?" Rahzel asked as she prepared to clean the blade.

"No, I was getting tired of his lecture, so I took off… What are you doing?"

Rahzel stopped wiping down the blade, "Cleaning my sword. What does it look like I'm doing?" _Oops, a little too much attitude. _

"Why? It didn't get any blood on it. The sword is nothing but a weapon; a tool of destruction," the demon said anger evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry for my tone," Rahzel apologized quickly. She looked up from her work, "But you're wrong about the sword. It is not just for destroying things. It ends life to preserve life. It protects and defends. If you care for a sword, it would take care of you. That's what Eagus taught me." Rahzel looked back down to avoid his dark gaze.

"That's an interesting opinion," The demon said holding out his hand to help Rahzel out of the snow.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z

Rahzel yawned as she woke up. After her lesson, she had fallen asleep as soon as she laid down. "Who's Jerald?" the demon lord's voice asked. Rahzel jumped slightly.

Said demon was sitting in a chair by her bedside staring at her. "You were watching me sleep?" Rahzel asked as she pulled her sheets up around her.

" I didn't touch you; Just watched. More interesting than Vlad drone on and on."

Rahzel stared at him, "That's still creepy, you know."

The demon raised his hand, "Back to my question. Who is this Jerald person?"

"I've never heard that name in my life," the knight lied.

The demon laughed, "You know you talk in your sleep?"

Rahzel hid her shock. _Remember Operation Trust. _"He is, I mean, was my older brother."

Satisfied with the answer, the demon stood and gave Rahzel privacy as she dressed into her washed clothing. She left her room to feel hands on her shoulders. The hands held her in place. Rahzel grit her teeth. _Maybe befriend this touchy demon is a little far. If I don't try to kill him, maybe I can slip away. _"Little sparrow, You're not a crow. There is no need for you to dress so drably."

"Excuse me, Peacock. I didn't pack fine dresses for my journey," Rahzel said as she tried to face the demon behind her.

Said demon sighed, "You're a lot more trouble than Vlad suggested… No matter I'll call a tailor." With that the demon released his grip on Rahzel's shoulders. "I spoke to the cook's last night and they will consider your special dietary needs."

"You did that for me?" Rahzel asked turning to face the demon.

He waved his hand, "I can't let my sparrow starve. You ate like a bird yesterday, a messy, sloppy bird, but a bird nonetheless."

Rahzel mentally kicked herself. _Of course, the demon didn't care anything about me. All he needs me for is whatever plan he's cooking up. And once that's over there's nothing to stop him from killing me. _"If you're not hungry I can eat all of your breakfast."

Rahzel shook the thoughts from her head and followed the demon. This time when he pulled out her seat, she graciously took it. Like the night before he sat beside her. The servants placed a bowl of porridge and another with various fruit.

Rahzel poked at the fruit that was a perfectly round orange ball. Skyloft didn't have much variety of food. The temperature was pretty cool all year round and there wasn't enough space for farming or livestock (This is the reason why everyone in Skyloft is vegetarian). Due to this limitation, Rahzel had no clue what this orange ball was or the strange yellow crescent was. Rahzel watched her host who was now delicately peeling the yellow skin off the crescent. Gathering her courage, Rahzel picked up the orange ball and turned to her companion, "What is this?"

The demon put the yellow fruit which surprisingly was actually white under the peel, "It's an orange." Rahzel looked at the fruit in her hand. _He can't be serious. It's name is it's color. But he doesn't look like his lying._ Rahzel brought the fruit to her mouth intending to take a bite when two hands stopped hers. "It would be best to peel it first." _So it's different than an apple. The demon had taken the fruit from her and begun to peel off the thick orange skin before splitting it in half. He handed her one half and kept the other, "If I did the work, I should get part of the reward." Rahzel ate the sweet fruit before turning to her porridge._

_The demon beside her cleared his throat. Rahzel shifted her eyes to him. "Lesson one: Keep your elbows off the table," he corrected nudging the knight's arms. Rahzel rolled her eyes and continued to eat making sure to follow that instruction. "Lesson two: don't slouch," he added placing a hand on her back. Rahzel straightened to avoid his touch. "You should also scoop your spoon away from you." These where the beginning of an hour long etiquette lesson. Rahzel placed her utensils like the demon told her and looked to him for further instruction. He had gotten to his feet and guided her to the grand hall._

_In the middle of the hall standing awkwardly was a short frog-like creature. He gave a bow to the demon lord, "I've heard you were in need of my services, my lord."_

"_Yes, this lovely lady is in need of some ball gowns for Toluv. Possibly a handful of shirts and pants and some nightgowns."_

_The frog demon's eyes grew wide, "She is your companion for Toluv. She will receive the finest wardrobe in all the four realms." The odd creature pulled out his measuring tape. Rahzel clenched her fist as the demon measured her. She didn't like being touched and the demon lord had already had her nerves on edge. _

"_My lord, I have need of you," a voice called. Rahzel turned to the voice. The bird-like demon that escorted her here was jogging to the demon lord. "It seems that Carnell needs to see you."_

_The lord sighed, "I'll be there immediately." To Rahzel he said, "I'll be back. Urgent matters have come up." The demon's red cap billowed as he followed his advisor. Rahzel watched as he left. Truth be told, he made her comfortable. For a demon, he looked very much like a Hylian. _

_The frog tailor made an odd gurgling sound. Rahzel looked at it in confusion. "You're a creature of light," the tailor garbled. Rahzel not sure what to say backed away. The tailor made more gurgling noises as he grew in size. His padded fingers grew claws and his toothless mouth grew fangs. Soon it wasn't a frog that stood in front of Rahzel but a dragon. A large dragon. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First, I would like to thank Drowned Island Goddess and Adelphe of the Twilight for showing interest in this fanfic.

* * *

Rahzel stared at the giant lizard for a moment. Dragon might have been the wrong word to describe the large brown wingless reptile in front of her. However, she didn't have much time to ponder this as the reptile pounced pinning the knight to the ground. The large lizard swiped its paw across her face before placing it on her mouth. The other paw was slashing across her chest. Her black tunic ripped easily, but the monster was having a hard time getting through her chain mail. Rahzel bit the lizard's hand earning herself a hiss and a moment of air. Rahzel twisted herself from under the monster and ran. A large weight pushed her back down to the unforgiving stone floor. Fear began to chill her blood freezing her muscles. "Ghirahim," she screamed truly terrified.

Instantly the weight on her vanished, the claws no longer trying to rip her open. Rahzel looked for her savior. The demon lord stood between her and the dragon who was scrambling to his feet. Rahzel watched in amazement as the demon lord dodged each swipe of the reptile's paws. The noble was a blur of red as he attacked. He gracefully darted from left to right slicing at the tough brown scales. The dragon roared in pain and shrunk back to its frog form.

The small amphibian knelt in front of the demon lord, "Please. Don't kill me. I'll tell no one. I'll do anything."

The air seem to chill in the hall. Fear crept into Rahzel's blood even though she knew that she was away from harm. "I have many thing, tailor. As you see from my manor, there is nothing that I do not possess. The only thing I lack is mercy," the demon said softly leaning toward the tailor. The noble straightened up and gripped his sword.

"Stop," Rahzel shouted. She brought her hands to her mouth. _Why do I care about this demon's life? He intended to kill me. _Rahzel looked at the subject of her thoughts. The small creature was kneeling hands clasped together. _This creature is no monster. He is frightened. _"Stop, please," Rahzel said again this time not shouting. The demon lord sighed and ran his fingers through his white hair.

"Go," he growled to the tailor, "Have the clothing done by Toluv." The demon got off his knees and fled. Once the frog was gone, the demon lord turned his attention to Rahzel. Rahzel tried to scoot away from the very angry demon. "Let me see your wounds," he demanded. Rahzel sat still as the demon lord inspected the tears in her tunic. "It seems as though your metal shirt protected you from any damage," He said as he ran his fingers over her face healing the wounds.

"Why did he attack me?" Rahzel asked fearing his silence.

The demon looked at her, "You're a creature of light; the beings that still live here. He wanted to steal that light."

"You're like him. Don't you want to steal my light?" Rahzel asked hoping to get a better explanation.

"Don't tempt me," the demon said licking his lips. Rahzel drew back. "Besides taking your light is a temporary fix to my problems or any of our problems." The demon looked into her eyes. "It looks like you'll be fine."

Rahzel wanted more answers (after all, she was a knight of wisdom). "So how was he going to 'steal my light' and why?"

"You're a curious one, little sparrow."

"Curiosity killed the Remlit, not the bird. Answer my question. I think I deserve that."

The demon looked into her red eyes with his black ones, "He was going to crack open your ribcage and eat your beating heart." He grinned when Rahzel blanched. "And as far as why. We are creatures of darkness and are bound to the realms in shadows. With light we could escape those bonds."

Rahzel nodded. It made sense, but they didn't look bound or trapped. Everyone here looked fairly comfortable. The demon lord stood and pulled her up. "I should thank you. You freed me from a rather uncomfortable situation. "

Rahzel blinked twice, "You're welcome, I guess. But you're the one who save me." _Even though I'm some sort of part in his plan for this Toluv thing. _

"However, there are other duties that are necessary for me to attend to. And you might need a change of clothes." Rahzel looked at the tattered tunic silently agreeing.

The demon began walking away and Rahzel followed behind him. He walked through a doorway behind the throne room. Rahzel noticed the bed laying in a corner of the room. _This is his bedroom? _Rahzel backed out of the room slowly hoping not to draw his attention. The demon turned to her, "I'm not going to hurt you." Rahzel stubbornly stood her ground. He shrugged and pulled out some clothing from a chest. "Here, where this," He sad as he tossed the bundle of black material to her. She caught it deftly as he exited the room. He brushed past her without a word.

Rahzel returned to her bedroom. She changed into the out fit that the demon lord, no Ghirahim, had given her. She looked in the full-size mirror. Rahzel let a small chuckle leave her lips. She was wearing an outfit similar to Ghirahim's except that it was black with red shimmering diamonds. _He wore this at one point? Well better than having the diamonds cut out. _Rahzel turned in the mirror examining every angle.

"That looks very good on you, my lady," Gabriella's voice interrupted Rahzel's inspection.

Rahzel turned to her personal servant. "If you say so. Hey, you're a creature of the shadows aren't you? Ghirahim said something about you being bound could you explain that some?"

The young girl sighed, "You are my lady. I suppose I don't have much of a choice… You see, Lady Rahzel. You heard about the great war between Hylia and Demise haven't you?"

Rahzel furled her eyebrows, "We are taught in Skyloft that Hylia fought some dark force that sprung from the earth. I could assume that we are speaking of the same instance."

The small demon nodded, "You know the results of this struggle."

"Of course, this story is repeated many times. I've heard it all my life. Hylia raised the islands of Skyloft to protect the people. She then gathered the creatures still living on the ground. She won and sealed the evil things away." Rahzel quieted when she realized that she had insulted the meek creature in front of her. "Sorry, I didn't mean that,"

Gabriella smiled, "It's fine. I understand. Yes, you are right about Hylia sealing us away. She prevented us from ever returning here."

"But you are here," Rahzel interrupted.

Gabriella nodded, "It comes with a cost. Many who come here can't use their magic; there are exceptions. The more powerful our magic is the more we can use it. Our existence in this place is a toll on us."

"It doesn't seem like any of this affects you."

"That's because we take a break in our realms in regular intervals."

"Even Ghirahim?"

"Especially Lord Ghirahim. He tends to go overboard with his magic." Rahzel nodded still doubtful of these creatures. "You'll see for yourself when you attend Toluv. Lord Ghirahim will explain any other questions you have, my lady. I must get back to my chores." Rahzel watched at her as she exited the room.

Rahzel plopped herself on the bed. _This is so confusing. The elders in Skyloft taught that these… people are monsters. But they seem so much like us. In fact, I think they are better than us. They are kind to one another. They don't discriminate between genders or race. Even that odd frog-thing seemed sorry to attack me…. Wait that thing left this castle, but he didn't leave through the entrance. I didn't see another exit when I circled the place. So there must be another way out of here. _Rahzel sat up quickly. She quickly ran to the grand hall.

_Okay, after Ghirahim let him go, The tailor went this way. _Rahzel turned toward the throne and hurried down the halls leading deeper into the castle. There wasn't as many candles in the small hallways as there was in the grand hall, so shadows morphed on the walls. Rahzel worried her lip. _He went this way but where did he go? _Rahzel opened a door to her right.

This room was filled with weapons. Swords, bows, spears. Each weapon placed with care in a specific order. _This must be the armory. He'll notice if anything is missing, so I better leave this place alone for now. Rahzel slowly closed the door and continued down the hall._

_Rahzel noticed a light coming from an open door, so she slowed down. "The spirit maiden is heading somewhere in the Eldin region…" A voice droned. Rahzel placed both hands over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her breathing. _

"_You may come in, little sparrow," a second voice called out._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone. I will like to thank Esparia, Whisperinmyear23, and FMAYasha12 for favoriting and/or following this story.

* * *

Ghirahim watched as the young woman walked into the room head held high. Her right hand clenched into a fist almost as if she was clutching a sword. Her eyes shifted through the room examining all the beings in the room. "Come here, you can sit by me," Ghirahim called waving her to a seat beside him. The demon in the seat gave his ruler an incredulous look. Ghirahim gently pushed the occupant out of the seat. He could almost see a ghost of a smirk on the woman's face at his actions. She took the seat beside him. "Alright, Vlad. You may continue," Ghirahim announced.

The bird-like demon ran a taloned hand through his hair-feathers, "As I was saying before I was interrupted. The spirit maiden still needs to pray at another spring. We are in need for volunteers to search the structures in the Eldin and Lanaryu regions."

Everyone around the table nodded. "I have already collected fifty volunteers from my village," one of the demons said. His name slipped Ghirahim's mind, but it did not bother the noble. Around the table more amounts of volunteers were given. "That gives us a total of one hundred and eighty-four volunteers," Ghirahim grumbled, "that might be enough to cover the Earth Temple, but there is still Eldin Volcano as well as the Fire Sanctuary in the Eldin Providence alone."

"Then, we need more recruits," Rahzel voiced, "Or we need to figure out where is the most likely place for this next spring." Several heads nodded around the table. "Where was the first spring?"

"Skyview Temple," Ghirahim answered curious on where the woman was going with this.

The woman was silent for a while. She worried her bottom lip. _I guess she did not know where it was after all. _"I got it. These springs are sacred, aren't they? Thus they must be in a place of worship."

"Therefore it must be in the Earth Temple," Ghirahim finished realizing her train of thought.

Rahzel nodded, "Yes. It is a guess, of course, but it makes sense."

Ghirahim nodded. It did make sense, but what he did not understand was why she was the one to suggest it. "Vlad when these volunteers do come send half of them to the Earth Temple as for the others separate them in the rest of the Eldin Providence. As for the rest of you, I would like to thank you for your cooperation and will see you soon." With that, all the demons filed out of the room except Vladimir.

Once the room was empty, Vladimir spoke, "This is a very risky move, my lord."

"I agree with Vlad," Rahzel said, "If we are wrong, Zelda would get away."

Ghirahim waved their comments away, "The spirit maiden is traveling on foot. It would take her a couple of days to reach either Eldin or Lanaryu. By this time, the first meeting of Toluv would be done and we would have the manpower needed to patrol both providences."

"That's assuming we get the support we are expecting from the other lords," Vladimir cawed.

"We will. Because we have her," Ghirahim said pointing to Rahzel, "If I bring her, my chances of gaining their support has doubled."

"And if you tell **her **what's going on. I bet the odds would be even more in your favor," Rahzel said starkly.

"Of course. I will explain as simply as possible." Ghirahim said. "Vlad, tell our supporters where they can go." The bird-like demon took a bow before leaving. Ghirahim turned to Rahzel, "What did you want to talk about?"

Rahzel worried her bottom lip, "Why am I here? You need me for this Toluv meeting thing, that much I understand, but why me?"

"You are here because you are female. Other than that there's nothing special about you that influenced my decision," Ghirahim answered with a shrug.

"Thanks," Rahzel said sarcastically. She tapped the table. "I guess the most logical course of action is to explain to me what this meeting is and why is it so important to you."

"It would be better to show you," Ghirahim answered getting to his feet. Rahzel followed behind him. Checking once to see if the woman was following, he continued through the dark hall.

The demon lord stopped at a single door in the deepest part of the manor. Turning to Rahzel he explained, "You know that Hylia sealed my people in the shadow realms. Once we were sealed there, four different kingdoms were formed. We separated ourselves by our occupation during the war."

"Not all of you were soldiers." Rahzel suggested.

Ghirahim nodded, "There were many who didn't fight alongside Demise." Ghirahim opened the door slowly. "The rulers from the kingdoms I spoke about gather together during this season to celebrate this time of year and garner support for their various projects." Ghirahim stepped through the doorway with the woman close behind.

The only object in the dark room was a small gateway. "This is one of the many entrances to the shadow realms," Ghirahim said waving over the stone arch. "If you would, follow me and see the importance of my actions."

Ghirahim continued through the arch. Immediately his surroundings changed. A faint breeze messed his hair. "Welcome, fair maiden to the Lower Realm. The most beautiful place in all the shadow realms," Ghirahim modeled the dark expanse.

The woman looked at the empty landscape. "Is it daytime or nighttime?" She asked looking into the darkness that clung in the air.

"It is the same time as when we left. It's actually very nice today," Ghirahim answered. "Come, I'll show you the village." The noble led the woman down a dirt path. After several minutes of silence, a soft light appeared some distance away.

The pair walked into the cluster of small huts. It was not long until their presence was noticed. Many Bokoblins came out of their huts and gathered at the center of the village. The single green Bokoblin in the village stepped forward. The creature took a bow, "My Lord, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've decided to grace your poor village with my presence. Is there any supplies that you need?" Ghirahim asked examining the pitiful villagers. Malnutrition showed its presence in every one of them.

"We couldn't ask for anything from you, my lord. We are doing better than we did the year before. Everyone is being fed."

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. This is what Hylia had brought his people to. They were barely living. "I will be sending some food to this village within the week; be prepared to accept it."

"Thank you, my lord," the green Bokoblin said still on his knee. "We have managed to gather some fireworks for Toluv this year. Since you are here we can provide with a meal and a firework show."

Ghirahim waved the suggestion off, "We really can't intrude. Thank you for your hospitality but we should be leaving." The villagers looked disappointed as Ghirahim guided Rahzel away.

Once outside the glow of the village's fires, Rahzel spoke, "Are all the shadow realms like this?"

Ghirahim nodded shamefully, "This village is the norm here in the Lower Realm. The other realms are not much better."

"This is not right, Ghirahim. Some of these people did not participate in the war and are being punished for it. They are starving; the very air they breathe is like fire. This place is poisoning them slowly," Rahzel snarled. Ghirahim looked at the albino shocked. It was surprising that this sky child saw injustice in Hylia's punishment; the Sheikah never did. "Would your project free these people?" Rahzel asked anger still evident in her voice.

"It's possible. My master is the only being beside Hylia that could release these bonds that hold my people here. If I revive him, he could free them," Ghirahim answered though that was not the reason why he was going to free Demise.

Rahzel moved to stand in front of him. "Then, I will help you revive your master. I can not stand around when these people are dying slowly." Rahzel knelt on one knee, "Allow me to be your knight. I'll aid you in your cause."

Ghirahim looked down at the Hylian. Several thoughts passed though his mind such as if he could trust the woman. After a moment of silence, Ghirahim summoned his rapier. "You understand you can't go back on this promise." The woman nodded. "Do you swear by all that you hold dear that you will defend the Lord of the Lower Realms? That you'll be brave in the face of danger? "

"I will."

Ghirahim smiled, "Then I dub you Dame Rahzel." The demon lord lightly tapped each of her shoulders and on her head. "Now rise." Rahzel scrambled to her feet. "That was a very unusual request. There aren't any knights in the Shadow Realms."

"Then why did you say yes?" Rahzel asked an annoyed tone barely audible.

Ghirahim shrugged, "I wanted to be able to hold your loyalty at least till Toluv is over."

"Right. If you are wondering why I asked to be knighted by you, it is because I wanted you to know my commitment to your people. I've never seen people live like that." Rahzel scoffed, "Skyloft's problems seem so petty now."

Ghirahim was unsure on how to respond to the woman's anger. "Let's go back to my manor. We could eat there and prepare for the day after tomorrow," he said avoiding speaking further on the subject.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ

"Checkmate, "Rahzel said cockily. Ghirahim sighed dramatically. He looked over the board again.

"Okay, you win. But only because I'm going easy on you," Ghirahim huffed.

Rahzel rolled her eyes, "Well, then I'm going to bed while I'm still ahead." Rahzel stood to her feet and turned to leave.

"Come back, I didn't tell you that you can leave," Ghirahim called to her back.

"I'm sorry, but I'll beat you more tomorrow," Rahzel joked waving as she continued to leave. Ghirahim watched Rahzel retreat to her room for the night. The demon lord smiled to himself. After the trip to the village the day before, Rahzel had opened up. They spoke about how Demise would be revived and even about their lives before. Along with Ghirahim teaching her how to present herself like a noble, Ghirahim had learned that the knight was very opinionated and liked to share this fact. This trait was reiterated when Ghirahim had attempted to teach the woman to dance. She had refused to be led which resulted in both of their feet being stomped on until Ghirahim finally shouted at her.

_I should visit my master to tell him the status of his revival,_Ghirahim got to his feet. He walked to the portal room and teleported himself to the Shadow Realms. Since it was night, the shadow realms were now darker than when Ghirahim had visited with Rahzel. Luckily, Ghirahim knew the path to the location of his master by heart. Ghirahim silently slinked through the large brush. The thin path was worn from the centuries that he spent traveling it. Ghirahim pushed aside some of the low-lying branches to reveal a small clearing. Various objects from notebooks to jewelry were gathered in a small box.

"Master," Ghirahim called uneasily. Black smoke rose from the objects; a humanoid figure gathered from the figments of smoke.

"Ghirahim, have you captured the spirit maiden yet," Demise said angrily.

"No, Sire. I am very close, but…"

"Silence, there is no excuse for your incompetence," Demise growled his smoke-like form pulsating.

"I apologize. Master. I will do better. I will have the girl shortly," Ghirahim rambled. Before Ghirahim could continue to palliate his master's anger, a puff of the smoke collided with his chest. The force knocked the noble back. "Master, please," Ghirahim begged.

…...

Ghirahim pulled himself to his feet. His face cringed in pain at the movement of his muscles. Taking a couple breaths to gain control of his pain, Ghirahim gingerly walked back to the gateway to his manor.

Ghirahim fell to his knees once he returned to his manor. He snarled at his weakness. He did not have time for this; he had an image to portray at Toluv. The noble slammed his fist into the stone floor before wobbly getting to his feet. _Rahzel should be up by now. _Ghirahim left the room and started to head to the guest room.

He lightly tapped on the door. "Come in," Rahzel called. Ghirahim entered the room slowly. Rahzel was standing in front of the full-length mirror. The knight looked intently in the mirror smoothing out her floor length dress, "I was wondering where you were this morning." Ghirahim did not comment and sat on the edge of her bed. Rahzel turned to face him. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Ghirahim waved off her concern. Rahzel frowned and stepped to him. "Are you sick?" She placed a hand on his forehead. "You're not running a fever. That's assuming that your people run fevers," Rahzel said pulling away her hand.

"I am fine," Ghirahim answered. Rahzel sighed, but backed away.

"You should be getting ready," Rahzel reminded turning back to her reflection. Ghirahim sighed softly before leaving and dressing himself. Ghirahim glared at his reflection. It was not the perfection that he was used to, but it would have to do.

"Ghirahim, we're going to be late," Rahzel called from the hall. "Stop looking at yourself and come out here."

Ghirahim chuckled and exited the room. "Just because you don't care about your appearance, doesn't mean that I don't."

"Ouch," Rahzel joked, "I think I look great."

Ghirahim shrugged, "Eeh, I suppose it'll have to do." Rahzel narrowed her eyes. Ghirahim pushed her forward, "Hurry, we don't have time to waste." Rahzel stumbled, but quickly regained her balance. The young woman led the way to the transport room. "It would be best that you didn't speak. You can relay the back story we created, but don't get too detailed."

"I know. This is a large risk I'm taking. A single misstep and I'm dead," Rahzel said. "I've been in similar situations before."

Ghirahim nodded, "Good, then I expect you to behave properly." Ghirahim held the door open to the teleport room, "Ladies first."

"If that's the case, you should be walking in first," Rahzel said quickly entering the room out of Ghirahim's reach.

"Very funny, Rahzel," Ghirahim said seriously. All joking aside, both stood silently in front of the stone arch that would take them to the Shadow Realms. "Are you ready?" Ghirahim asked. The woman nodded and stepped through the archway.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to eureka93 for following this fic.

* * *

Rahzel looked up at the large manor. "So who owns this place?"

"Mickyll. He is the steward of this manor while Demise is sealed," Ghirahim answered. Rahzel nodded. "Shall we go together?" Ghirahim asked linking his arm with his. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her toward the entrance. The pair of guards allowed them entrance with a bow. Rahzel quickly examined the grand hall. There was already a female and male Bokoblin in the center talking to two male reptilian demons. "Quiz time, who are those two?" Ghirahim motioned to the Bokoblin.

"Lord Skullbrink and his date, Lady So-and-so," Rahzel answered, "The other two are Lord Darehl and his …uh… date, Sir Wymer."

Ghirahim nodded, "Very good. How about them." Rahzel followed his gaze to a female Twili and a male cat-like demon.

"The Twili is Lady Tifunee and the cat is Mickyll, our host," Rahzel answered.

"See you know everything you need to, so don't be so nervous," Ghirahim comforted finally taking a step into the great hall. Rahzel was about to protest when Ghirahim held up his hand, "You are nervous. Look how you are clinging to me. I know I'm gorgeous, but I'm not going to chase the other females."

Rahzel sighed, "Sure. I'm in the 'belly of the beast' and the only thing on my mind is jealousy."

"Oh, Lord Ghirahim. I didn't see that you arrive," a new voice called. The cat-like demon jogged to the pair. "Who is this lovely being?" the orange-haired demon asked turning his cat-like gaze to Rahzel.

"This is my date, Lady Rahzel. Rahzel, this Mickyll," Ghirahim introduced.

Rahzel curtsied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mickyll. Thank you for hosting this years gathering."

"No, the pleasure is all mine. It is rare for me to meet a being as beautiful as you," Mickyll answered bringing Rahzel's hand to his lips. Ghirahim grumbled beside her. "I'm sorry, Debbie. I lost my sense of self-control. If you two will excuse me, I need to check on our meal." The demon walked away with a small wave.

"Wow. Debbie?" Rahzel questioned.

"If you ever call me that, I'll be sure that it's last thing you say." Rahzel laughed at the demon lord.

"Don't worry. That man is just icky," Rahzel said scrunching up her nose. "But you're right. I'm terribly nervous," she whispered.

"Here, drink this it would calm your nerves," Ghirahim said pulling a tall glass from a passing servant. "I can't have you ruin my chance." He handed the red beverage to her.

Rahzel took a small sip. She coughed slightly at the burning in her mouth, "What is this?" Ghirahim pushed the cup toward her. Rahzel finished the glass with a scowl. Ghirahim was right she did not feel nervous anymore; she felt unsteady on her feet. Even with this unsteadiness, she felt in control.

"My Lords and Ladies, if you all will accompany me to the dinning hall we'll begin our feast," Mickyll called from an open doorway. Each couple walked into the large dinning hall. Everyone found his or her assigned places quickly.

Rahzel picked at the wilted excuse for a salad. She picked up the best-looking parts and ate it. Rahzel grimaced at the bitter taste and quickly washed it down with the mysterious red beverage. "I'm sorry for the quality of the salad. The farming regions of Dusk have become more and more acidic every year. This is why I would like to expand Dusk's territory," the reptilian lord said.

"Where did you plan to expand to?" asked Lady Tifunee.

"The Lower Realms are the closest to Dust, so I was…"

"I refuse," Ghirahim shouted slamming his fist on the table splashing warm soup over himself and Rahzel. The other nobles looked shocked at the fuming demon.

Rahzel cleared her throat, "What Ghirahim means is that the Lower Realms would be inadequate for agriculture because…."

"The amount of light in the Lower Realm is insufficient," Ghirahim finished. The reptile nodded sadly.

"What we could do to delay any serious issue is collect soil from the Light Realms and bring it here," Rahzel suggested.

Ghirahim nodded, "The soil around Eldin Volcano is very fertile. You may use my portal to collect the soil you need." The reptile nodded thankfully and everyone returned to the now cold soup. "Here I'll get that for you," Ghirahim whispered dapping Rahzel's face with a napkin. Using this movement as a cover Ghirahim whispered even softer, "Watch out for Lady Tifunee. She has done nothing but stare at you." Rahzel nodded as Ghirahim backed away. "I'm sorry for getting soup all over you."

"Since we are discussing our projects already, I would like to ask for aide to prepare for a redead attack. As you all know, the redeads attack every Toluv. Since Twilight is the most populated, I believe that they would attack there," Lady Tifunee explained.

"It would be foolish to put all our soldiers in one place. If the redeads attack else where, we will have no defense," Skullbrink rumbled.

"I have the solution to all our problems. Give me all able men and we can revive King Demise. He would free us from this prison," Ghirahim interrupted arms motioning his feelings.

"You've been trying for centuries, Debbie. Give up there is no way that Demise would be revived," Mickyll said chuckling. More laughter bubbled around the table.

Rahzel clenched her jaw. She felt sorry for the demon lord. He was remaining loyal to his king even when the rest of his people abandon the sealed monarch. It reminded her of her days at the academy before Karane joined. Everyone looked down on her. How dare a girl become a knight, she should be in the home mending, cooking and other chores. These voices echoed in her head and Rahzel made a fist. "This is the reason why we are in this situation," Rahzel shouted. "Years ago during the Great War. We were divided. Some of you didn't aide your king and others aided the enemy." Rahzel glared at the nobles. "As a result, our people are dieing. They are starving." Rahzel softened her gaze, "I know that each of you are great leaders and are willing to do anything to help your people, so why are we debating this. We must unite in a single cause." Rahzel sighed and gave a shrug, "But I suppose that once Demise is revived, he would punish those who had betrayed him."

The nobles became silent. "How can we trust you? There is no indication that Demise will ever be revived," Mickyll said breaking the silence.

"The goddesses would prove her right, if you are willing to challenge her to a trial by blades," Ghirahim said. Mickyll looked down at the table.

"I'll take that challenge," a deep voice called. Rahzel turned to the source. Lord Darehl's companion was standing.

"Excellent. Shall we take this back to the grand hall," Mickyll said motioning to the grand hall.

The nobles quickly filed out of the dinning room. Rahzel and Ghirahim were the last to leave. "Here, you're going to need this," Ghirahim said handing her one of his black rapiers. Rahzel took the unfamiliar weapon.

"Ghirahim, I can't do this," Rahzel said softly, "I don't know if you know this but it feel as though there is a large weight slowing my movements."

"Well, then pray that you are right about Demise being revived," Ghirahim shrugged pushing her forward.

Rahzel shuffled forward. Rahzel shifted her grip on the curved sword. Practicing with swords with straight blades had left Rahzel with no idea how to wield the unusual weapon. Rahzel reminded herself what Eagus taught her and let her instinct take charge. "You seem a little nervous. Are you incorrect in you prediction?" the reptile taunted.

Rahzel rolled her eyes, "I'm never wrong." The reptile chuckled as Rahzel placed the rapier between herself and her enemy. The demon was at least a foot taller than Ghirahim and much bulkier. The reptile charged forward. Rahzel stopped his momentum. The force knocked her off her feet. The reptile stabbed downward. Rahzel spun to her feet and quickly slashed the demon along his side. The black blade barely cut through the demon's thick scales. Rahzel ducked to avoid an attack using the couple of seconds to kick off one of her high heels. Rahzel blocked another attack and removed the other shoe.

Rahzel used her superior speed to slice small lines all over the demon's side. Rahzel jumped back to catch her breath. The reptile demon charged again. Rahzel deflected the blow and brought the tip of the rapier to the soft underside of the demon's jaw. "Nervous, was I?" Rahzel smirked.

The reptile laughed, "Alright, I'll admit it you are right." Rahzel lowered her blade. The reptile patted the woman on the head before he retreated to his companion.

Rahzel looked around for Ghirahim. She found him in the center of all the nobles. "Rahzel, come here," he called waving her to come over. Rahzel walked to him. "Here, you forgot you're shoes." Rahzel took the heels away from him. The demon lord linked his arm with hers. "If you will all excuse us, we will retire for the night," Ghirahim announced. The nobles backed away as Ghirahim led Rahzel out of the grand hall.

"Ghirahim, why are we leaving? I kind of wanted to dance," Rahzel said pouting slightly.

"You can barely stand straight, Rahzel. It would be best if you rest for the night," Ghirahim said pulling Rahzel, "Besides I don't like how Tifunee was looking at you. I think she might suspect something." A low horn broke the pair's conversation.

"What's that?" Rahzel asked noticing how Ghirahim's stance stiffened. Without answering Ghirahim pulled her to a window. The window opened to the entrance. In the dim lights, Rahzel could see shadows shifting toward the entrance. "What are those things?" She asked.

"Hurry, Rahzel," Ghirahim shouted pulling her back to the great hall. "Those are redeads. We have to get out of here before they…" Wood splintered behind them. Rahzel looked behind to see a large group of misshaped bodies approaching them. Rahzel slammed the grand hall's door behind them. The hall was in an uproar. The nobles were being pushed back behind a multitude of servants. Ghirahim spun around to face the door.

Ghirahim summoned two rapiers and handed one to Rahzel. "Stay beside me. We're going to get out of here," he breathed. High-pitched screams filled the air as the creatures tried to tear down the door. The door crashed down and a flood of mangled bodies flowed through the open doorway. Ghirahim ran forward and Rahzel quickly followed. She slashed at anything that neared her person following Ghirahim's forward travel. They were making progress to the exit. Ghirahim grabbed Rahzel and pushed her out of the manor. Both turned to face the manor breathing heavily.

A shrill scream sounded behind them and Rahzel instinctively beheaded a redead behind Ghirahim. "Thank you, Rahzel."

Rahzel waved off the demon lord, "I am, but you're humble knight." Both chuckled awkwardly and turned to leave this disaster. Something clamped itself on Rahzel's ankle. Rahzel turned to look at what had grabbed her. The disembodied head had latched itself to her ankle. Rahzel opened her mouth to scream when Ghirahim turned around. He snapped his fingers and the head burst into flames. Rahzel shook the burning mass from her foot. Limping slightly Rahzel followed Ghirahim back to the noble's mansion.

When they had stepped through to the other side, Rahzel felt a large weight lifted off her chest. "We need to look at that bite. We don't want it to become infected," Ghirahim said. Without warning, the demon picked Rahzel and carried her bridal-style.

Rahzel instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "Put me down, I can walk,"Rahzel protested. The demon grinned and Rahzel watched as the room they were in filled with diamonds. The red, orange, and yellow shapes disappeared to reveal Rahzel's bathroom.

The demon set Rahzel down on the floor. Before Rahzel could escape, the demon lord removed her shoe. Rahzel hissed in pain. She ventured to look at the wound and regretted it. The flesh around the teeth marks was pink and inflamed with the redead's saliva stringing from it.

"We're going to have to amputate it," Ghirahim said, "I'll get my sword."

"What?" Rahzel said scooting away from the demon.

The noble laughed. "I'm kidding. It's fine." Rahzel frowned at the cruel trick. "Don't give me that look. You're the one acting like the world was going to end." Ghirahim shook his head, "Such a drama queen."

"I'm the drama queen. No, No. You're the drama queen," Rahzel asserted. Ghirahim shook his head as he began to clean the wound. The conversation vanished and all that was left was an uncomfortable silence. "Are you going to kill me?" Rahzel asked softly.

The demon looked up at her. For the first time she noticed that, his eyes were not a soulless black, but a deep chocolate brown. "You are still of some use to me, so no," the demon wrapped her ankle and stood up.

"How am I any use to you?"

"You know where the sky maiden is going. You told me that you studied all the prophesies when you where in Skyloft." Ghirahim pulled Rahzel to her feet.

"You're not upset that I spoke out of line?"

"No, you were brilliant. Flattery, plain logic, and a threat. You convinced all the nobles to contribute to our cause," Ghirahim said. Rahzel smiled at the compliment. She threw her arms around the demon lord. Ghirahim was silent, but Rahzel did not care.

Rahzel released her grip on Ghirahim. The demon was grinning, "Since you did such a wonderful job, I have decided to reward you." He began to push her into the hall. "Close your eyes so it would be a surprise." Rahzel rolled her eyes but complied with the request. Ghirahim carefully guided her through the castle. A set of doors creaked and he led her inside.

"Open your eyes," the demon said. Rahzel did to find herself in a library that easily dwarfed the one in Skyloft. Rahzel touched the wooden shelves.

"It's beautiful," Rahzel said in awe, but subconsciously she worried. Libraries did not hold the best memories for her.

"And here are your books that you had with you," Ghirahim handed her a sack, "Vlad couldn't read any of them except one which he said was of no importance."

Rahzel nodded, "That's because they are all written in ancient Hylian. Well, except this one." Rahzel pulled out a thin book. "This was my favorite story as a kid."

"Lord Ghirahim," Vladimir shouted as he entered the library. "The spirit maiden has been captured at the Earth Temple in Eldin."

"That's wonderful. You were right, Rahzel," Ghirahim said with a grin. The noble was literally dancing with joy as he exited the room.

Rahzel laughed at his antics, but sobered quickly when she realized what she had done. She had come to the surface to protect Zelda, but she had sold out the young blonde. Even with this thought, Rahzel didn't feel guilty; after all, it's better for one person to die than an entire race become extinct.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone. It's been awhile since I updated. Anyways, I'll like to thank Hollow Earth for following and Reviewing this fic.

* * *

Ghirahim was overjoyed, elated, ecstatic even. His soldiers had captured the spirit maiden and even more recruits were coming. He had done it. Granted it was with Rahzel's help, very little help, but this success was mostly his. _I should reward her when I really become lord of the surface. _Ghirahim decided that when he had completed his quest then the young woman could become his personal servant. The noble was pleased with the reward he planned for the woman.

The first thing Ghirahim realized was that the temperature was rising. He wiped sweat from his brow with disgust. A group of Bokoblins watched him from the entrance of the Earth Temple. They shuffled away from the demon lord. _That is odd; they should be excited; they have pleased their ruler. _

"Who was the one who captured the sky maiden?"

A red Bokoblin stepped forward hesitantly. "I did, my lord," he said in that odd screeching language of his race.

"Brilliant," Ghirahim let his hands show his excitement, "You'll be rewarded greatly. Now, where is she?"

"About that, sir. It seems that the Sheikah woman has taken her away."

"What?" Ghirahim shouted his anger rising. With a snap, the demon summoned his sword. Ghirahim gave a sly grin, "Well, then as a reward I will allow you ten seconds to run." Fear spread through the small group like wild fire causing a blood thirsty smile to form on the noble's face. "One… two," Ghirahim started. The Bokoblins realizing that their lord was intent on killing then began to scatter. "Three…Four…Five…Six," Ghirahim continued by now some Bokoblins realized the futility of escaping and armed themselves. "Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten," Ghirahim finished as he charged forward beheading one Bokoblin that was foolish enough to challenge him. He then disarmed, quite literally, another Bokoblin. The rest fell without issue leaving a single underling. "You may take your leave as reward," Ghirahim said to the one Bokoblin that admitted his failure. The creature nodded shakily as Ghirahim licked the blood off his blade.

Ghirahim debated whether to enter the temple. There was a distinct possibility that the spirit maiden was not there and to leave now could give him a head start on her next location. He could also use this time to delay the hero or kill him. Deciding that it would be best to attempt to destroy the hero, Ghirahim teleported as close to the spring as he could.

Ghirahim staggered at the sudden heat. He was tempted to take off his cape, but that would ruin his ensemble so he decided against it. Ghirahim quickly realized the reason for the massive increase of temperature. He was standing on a narrow path surrounded by boiling lava. Ahead, Ghirahim saw a large statue of a dragon's head.

_That looks like a good place as any for an entrance._ Ghirahim teleported to the top. _I hope that the sky child comes quickly. It is hot here._ Ghirahim fingered his fringe. His mind briefly wondered on the purpose of building a temple in such a horrid place. Footsteps quickly derailed that train of thought.

Ghirahim chuckled and it echoed throughout the narrow space. "Oh, it's you," he said acting surprised.

"Let me see…no that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name," Ghirahim said with a shrug. He waved it off, "Not that it matters, really. To tell you the truth. I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to." The blonde-haired boy looked up at him.

Ghirahim waved his hand in front of his face again, "I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered even…"

"But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess…." Ghirahim started with anger and tailed off.

Trying to keep his cool he continued, "She had once again… you see what I'm trying to say here…"

He could not hold his anger any longer. "That goddess serving dog escaped with the girl!" he shouted arms outstretched.

He shook off his anger and placed a hand on his chest, "I MUST have the spirit maiden to resurrect my master. I MUST HAVE HER!"

The demon lord placed his hands on his hips, "I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine."

"Ah, but some good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it."

The blonde boy narrowed his blue eyes. "There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger and your agony is such a great stress reliever. It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a crisp."

"And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step," Ghirahim snapped his fingers to teleport out of the temple and to call in Scaldera.

Outside the temple, Ghirahim started back home. _Now to convince the sparrow to sing._

…...

Ghirahim sauntered into the manor. It was silent. Ghirahim crept into the Rahzel's room hoping to catch her off guard. The door creaked as he pushed it open. The room was completely emptied. Ghirahim frowned, but figured the woman would be in the library. With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim was outside the door to the library. The door was wide open.

Ghirahim stepped in to find Vladimir picking up books that were scattered all around the floor. "Good afternoon, Lord Ghirahim. There's something we need to discuss," Vladimir started placing another book on the large pile in his hands.

Ghirahim groan inwardly. "Have you seen, Rahzel?" the noble asked now very curious on where the albino had disappeared.

Vlad tilted his head, "I haven't seen her since she left the library about half an hour to an hour ago." Ghirahim quickly left the library. As he crossed the grand hall, he nearly ran into the woman's servant carrying a load of laundry.

"Gabriella, have you seen Rahzel?" Ghirahim asked now worried that the woman had somehow slipped away.

"I think she might have gone outside. She seemed very distressed."

Ghirahim left the grand hall now fuming at the possibility that he had lost his informant. Ghirahim looked into the snow to attempt to track the woman, but the freshly fallen snow buried that hope. The noble quickly began to circle the manor.

He found Rahzel rather quickly (luckily, she was wearing red so she stood out against the snow). Ghirahim stomped over to the woman intent on telling her how upset he was at her disappearing trick. As he neared, he could hear the woman speaking to herself.

"What have I done?" Ghirahim heard as he watched the woman survey the empty snow as if she saw something he could not. Ghirahim stood in front of her trying to catch her attention. "I need to get rid of this," the woman continued as she reached beside her. Ghirahim looked at the area where she was reaching, but there was nothing in the snow. Rahzel threw a fist full of snow. After she finished, the woman exhaled relieved.

"Rahzel?" Ghirahim asked now concerned that the woman had lost her mind. The knight made no indication that she had heard him. The noble placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rahzel turned to him her vacant expression turned to anger. "Ghirahim? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing," Ghirahim answered now confused, "Why you ask?"

"Never mind," Rahzel answered softly. The woman schooled her face to a smile trying to act as if everything was normal, "So did you get Zelda?" Ghirahim shook his head no. "That's too bad, but I've done some reading and I know where she's going." Rahzel said excitedly. "But first let's go inside. I'm freezing out here."

...

"Zelda and her guardian are heading to a place Vlad called Lanayru Mining Facility. There is a gate of time at that location. As far as why she is going there, I do not know. The written prophesies don't say anything about her reasons," Rahzel said pulling off some books from the shelves in the library. Ghirahim smiled at the thought of Vlad finding his work undone.

"Thank you, Rahzel for the information," Ghirahim said about to pull himself off the sofa.

Rahzel held her hands up, "Wait. After I was done with that, I looked up the war between Hylia and Demise. Do you know why the war started?"

"No, I was very young when the war started," Ghirahim answered knowing that he just gave the woman permission for a history lesson.

"You see…" Rahzel started. Ghirahim tuned her out (much like he did with Vlad) and just watched the woman spread more books around the library. Ghirahim tried to figure out the odd scene that he walked in on. The woman was speaking to herself, obviously seeing something that didn't exist. However, she seemed normal now.

Ghirahim gave a slight yawn. _Right, I haven't slept in quite a while. _Ghirahim quickly looked at Rahzel who was entranced in her history lesson. _She won't notice if I fall asleep. _Ghirahim yawned once more before closing his eyes.

…...

_A much younger Ghirahim was pulling himself up onto a branch. From this altitude, the young demon could see much of his father's kingdom. One day it would fall to him to guide all the people who lived near the Lanayru Sea, demons and Hylians alike. Ghirahim smiled at the thought; he was excited to take over the kingdom, so no one could tell him he couldn't have cake for breakfast. The noble licked his lips. However the young noble disliked some of the lessons his father demanded he learned. Equestrian training and sword fighting were exciting and fun, but diplomacy and proper conduct were absolutely boring. This was the reason the young lord was hiding in the branches of the tree. Ghirahim chuckled; old man Sheik would never find him here. _

_Ghirahim stood on his tiptoes. Maybe he could see the other side of the sea if he looked heard enough. Not seeing anything, he turned to the east to catch the hunting party come in. A lone horseman was at the gate. Ghirahim waved frantically almost losing his balance. Ghirahim teleported to the gate to greet the man. He stumbled slightly; he needed to practice his magic more. _

_Ghirahim had made it in time to see the horseman come through the gate. The man was large. He was taller than his father sitting ramrod straight on the black horse. Ghirahim looked up at the man with his hands on hips, "Welcome to the Lanayru Sea, Sir. I'm Prince Ghirahim. Are you searching for my father?" The large man nodded slowly. Ghirahim was fascinated when his fire-like hair didn't budge. "If you will, follow me." Ghirahim headed to the throne room. The man followed slowly behind his horse's hoof falls clipped against the stone path. The young demon could feel the gaze of the man and it made him uncomfortable. Ghirahim finally reached the door to the throne room. _

_The man dismounted his steed and slowly climbed the stone steps of the keep. Ghirahim shifted uncomfortably at the man's dark gaze, "My father is through here." Ghirahim opened the door for his guest. _

_Just as Ghirahim predicted, his father was sitting on his throne. Ghirahim skipped up the steps and sat on the small chair beside his father. When his father saw the guest, he stood. "King Demise, for what purpose do you honor us with your presence," the older demon lord bowed. _

"_I've come to request the aide of the people. I'm in need of soldiers to fight the Hylians and Sheikah." _

_Ghirahim watched as his father frowned, "This is not our war. It is between you and Hylia. Don't drag the innocent into it." Ghirahim gaped at his father. How could he speak back to the ruler of their neighboring kingdom. Ghirahim didn't understand what was going on. What was this war they were talking about? Why was Demise here? _

"_I suggest that you reconsider," Demise snarled. _

"_I refuse to bring harm to my people. We live in peace here both Hylians and our people."_

_With a growl, the demon king disappeared in flames. Ghirahim sighed in relief; the man had scared him. But his father kept looking around uneasily. Ghirahim was going to tell him not to worry when he was grabbed around the waist and lifted up. "Lord Darque, I'll give you a choice: your help or your son," the demon king said in his rough voice. _

_Ghirahim struggled to get out of his captor's grasp. He looked to his father, eyes pleading the older man to save him. The demon lord bowed his head, "My answer remains the same." Ghirahim cried for his father as he was teleported. _

_The demon king threw Ghirahim to the ground. The young demon watched the older pace back and forth. "My father is going to save me," Ghirahim said standing to his full height._

_The man chuckled, "Your father is a coward." He knelt in front of the young demon and grabbed his chin. The older demon grinned and Ghirahim could feel his blood run cold. "Even if he comes he won't be able to save you." _

…_..._

_Ghirahim wiped the tears from his eyes. He was in pain and felt so dirty. Demise had hurt him again. It had been weeks from when he was taken and Ghirahim hadn't heard anything about his father. After a couple days without any sign of his father, Ghirahim tried to teleport out of his prison, but he couldn't teleport very far and would always be placed back at his cell. _

_The door slammed open. "Stand up, boy," Demise commanded. Ghirahim scrambled to his feet. He had learned what happened when you didn't follow Demise's commands. Ghirahim kept his gaze on the floor. "Follow me ," the demon king commanded. The older demon went out the door and Ghirahim shuffled behind him. Ghirahim didn't dare to lift his gaze off the ground. _

_The pair entered another room. '"Look at this, boy"_

_Ghirahim lifted his eyes. In the older demon's hands was a sword. The blade was a pure white with a deep red cross-guard. Ghirahim looked at the beautiful weapon, but subconsciously knew that something was missing. "Do you know what this is?"_

"_A sword, Sir," Ghirahim answered. _

"_Not just any sword. One of the two sword given to the creatures of this world from the goddesses. A weapon with a soul."_

_Ghirahim looked at the blade, "So this sword is alive?"_

"_Well, it used to have a soul before I ripped the sword spirit from it and killed it." Ghirahim backed slowly. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "Hold it, boy," the demon king demanded. Ghirahim held his hands out and the older demon placed the weapon in his hands. It was surprisingly light. Then the pain hit. It felt like a hand was clawing at his heart trying to rip it from his chest or shred it to pieces. _

_Ghirahim felt something run through his hair. "Ghirahim."_

Ghirahim woke with a fright attacked his assailant. He was looking into the shocked eyes of Rahzel. He had her pinned against the wall. He released the young knight. The woman rubbed her wrists. "It's okay, Ghirahim. It was just a dream," the woman said giving the demon some space. "Why don't you tell me what it was about?"

Ghirahim scoffed at her. As if he would tell her his true identity; what he really is; how Demise broke him. "I would tell you if you tell me what you were seeing out in the snow," Ghirahim said roughly.

Rahzel sighed, "Never mind… I've brought you breakfast." The woman pointed to an end table with a plate. "I've noticed that you've been tired lately, so I told the cooks to make you your usual breakfast." After explaining, Rahzel sat down and opened a book. Ghirahim ate his ham and eggs in peace until Vlad barged into the library.

"My lord. Latoya of the Twilight Realm is requesting an audience."

"I'll be there in a second," Ghirahim told his advisor and to Rahzel, "Come, it is best to leave the library every once and a while." Rahzel stood and pulled back her hair. "We should see what Latoya wants," Ghirahim called to the knight. He left the library and walked to the throne room.

Standing in front of the throne was the most beautiful demon he ever saw. She was tall, maybe a couple of inches shorter than himself. Her sandy blonde hair laid in waves around her shoulders. "Lord Ghirahim," the woman curtsied which was awkward in her pink tunic.

"How may I help you, Latoya?" Ghirahim asked as he sat on his throne.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, I have come to speak with Lady Rahzel." Said knight nodded and allowed the woman to continued. "Rahzel, I challenge you to Bidrah."

Ghirahim ran his fingers through his hair. He had thought that Bidrah was no longer performed. Since there was so few female demons, they had discontinued the barbaric custom of fighting bare-handed to the death for another's position. Rahzel coughed slightly to get the noble's attention. She smiled at him as if asking what the demon woman was asking of her. "Let me understand what you're saying. You want to fight Lady Rahzel to become my consort?" The she-demon nodded her agreement.

Rahzel chuckled, "Miss, Latoya, I'll give you the opportunity to reconsider this foolish challenge by gracefully declining." Ghirahim had to internally grin. He was impressed that the knight had twisted her refusal to seem that she was concerned for her challenger.

"You wouldn't want to bring dishonor to your name, Rahzel?" the challenging she-demon threatened.

Rahzel shrugged, "I suppose I can't let that happen." Rahzel leant close to Ghirahim's ear. Rahzel gently brushed her lips against his jaw before skipping down the steps.

The albino gave the other woman a confident smile. Ghirahim had to chuckle at the anger on the challenger's face, a result of Rahzel's 'kiss'. But even with this amusing turn of events, Ghirahim was slightly worried for the Skyloftian. As much as Ghirahim hated to admit it, but Latoya had the advantage. The she-demon had longer claws and fangs than the Skyloftian knight.

"I'll give you one more chance to back off," Rahzel said. The blond demon nodded her determination. Rahzel gave Ghirahim a curtsy and faced the challenger.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Hello everyone. I hope that everyone is doing well. Anyways, the past couple of chapters have been very lacking. I apologize for that. I was trying to keep the original pattern of point of view. I would like to note that from now on the point-of-view could and will shift mid-chapter. So if it becomes confusing at any point, just tell me and I'll edit. Please R&R.

* * *

Rahzel's heart was beating out of her chest. She had hoped that if she had showed the she-demon her relationship with Ghirahim that the woman would be very upset, but said demon looked calm and cool. Rahzel narrowed her eyes; whatever she planned, the she-demon would not loose control. If Rahzel was honest with herself, she didn't accept the challenge for honor, but to impress the demon lord sitting on the throne. Rahzel gritted her teeth. Surely she was out of her mind if she wanted to be by the demon's side. But he didn't look down on her, he respected her and her intelligence. Rahzel clenched her fists, ready for the she-demon to attack.

The taller woman swung her fists. Rahzel leaned back to dodge the strike. Rahzel reached forward hoping to jab at the blonde's ribs. She missed and earned a kick to the stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of her. The blonde demon stalked closer and Rahzel back flipped away. Rahzel frowned at the challenger presented to her. Her opponent was just as fast and just as skilled as herself. Rahzel dodged a couple more blows hoping that eventually the other would tire out. Rahzel dropped to the floor to dodge another blow and kick the woman in the face. Latoya backed off and Rahzel caught one of the challenger's arm and began to twist it out of place.

The woman gasped in pain before kicking Rahzel in the side and sinking her fangs into the knights forearm. Rahzel punched the demon in the face and withdrew her arm. The she-demon licked her lips, "A creature of light," the she demon purred as she stalked forward. Rahzel cautiously tore a bit of her tunic to stop the bleeding. Latoya stroked again, grabbing the albino by the head and slamming it to the ground. The she demon did it again. Rahzel could see her field of vision beginning to darken. The she-demon slammed Rahzel's head again. _Is this how I'm going to die?_ Rahzel's head met the hard floor. Rahzel looked to the throne.

Instead of seeing glee in Ghirahim's face, Rahzel could have sworn she saw worry. _No, I'm not going to die. _Using all her strength, Rahzel pushed the woman away. The knight stood shakily to her feet. The she-demon charged and Rahzel dodged. As the she- demon tumbled by, Rahzel kicked the woman to the ground. Rahzel wrapped her arms around the woman's neck before she snapped it. The blonde slumped forward and Rahzel got back to her feet. Her spinning head made her nauseous. She tried to blink away the darkness that was creeping into her sight. Rahzel stepped shakily on the first step. Her knees gave way. Rahzel expected to hit the hard stone steps, but smiled as a pair of arms caught her.

Ghirahim set her down at the foot of the throne. "Foolish sky child, You did not need to compete." Fingers ran through her hair, brushing the silver strands aside to reveal the wounds on the knights head. "It appears that you have suffered great head injuries." Rahzel chuckled as she blacked out.

…...

Ghirahim placed Rahzel down on her bed before exited the room. He silently closed the door behind him. "Is she going to be alright?" Gabriella asked pulling at her sleeves.

Ghirahim shrugged, "Vlad has gone to retrieve a healer. He will tell us then." Gabriella still stood staring at the door. "You care about the Hylian?" Ghirahim asked.

Gabriella nodded, "She is a good friend. She's very understanding." Gabriella brought a hand in front of her face. "And if I could be so bold, I'll say that she'll be a wise queen."

"Are you suggesting.."

"I have the healer," Vladimir called relief in his voice. The bird-like demon was dragging another demon behind him. The healer shuffled into the room leaving Ghirahim and his two servants.

"As I was saying, Gabriella, you think that she and I.." Ghirahim trailed off trying to word his question correctly.

"Oh, that Rahzel should bear your heir. Yes, that's what Gabriella and I were speaking about," Vladimir answered oblivious to the situation. Gabriella hid her face afraid of Ghirahim's response.

Ghirahim had to blink twice, "You two were speaking about Rahzel and myself?"

"Of course, we think that you two compliment each other. Besides she could be a good leader," Vladimir continued.

"First off, Rahzel is a Hylian. Second, she is not of noble birth, and third. And third," Ghirahim counted on his fingers, "Third, I don't have time to be fraternizing with anyone."

"That's why Gabriella and I decided that Rahzel is perfect. Since she's Hylian, your heir would not be bound to the shadows like us. You knighted her which makes her 'noble'. And lastly…"

Ghirahim held up a single finger to silence his advisor, "If I hear either of you speaking of this again, I will punish you." Vladimir opened his mouth to speak still ignorant of Ghirahim's anger.

Gabriella spoke first, "Yes, my lord. We understand." The woman shot Vladimir a look that obviously read as 'stop talking'.

Fortunately for the both of them, the healer opened the door and motioned the noble to enter . Ghirahim stepped silently into the room and shut the door behind him. "I have some good news and bad news," the healer started, "The good news is that Rahzel will wake soon. The bad news is that I can not determine if any permanent damage was done until she does."

Ghirahim nodded, "What sort of damage would this entail?"

"The mind is a fragile thing. A number of things could go wrong. She might not be able to speak, have memory problems, personality change. The list goes on and on." Ghirahim sighed; any of those symptoms could prevent the woman from aiding him. "But don't despair. She is strong and I doubt that any damage was done." The demon patted Ghirahim's shoulder before exiting the room. As the healer left, Gabriella and Vladimir came in.

"What did the healer say? Is Rahzel going to make a full recovery?" Vladimir asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"The healer said it is possible that she could make a recovery, but she also might suffer some ill effects from her head injury," Ghirahim answered matter-of factly. Rahzel stirred slightly. All the demons turned to the bed.

"Would it kill you to talk a little quieter? My head is killing me," Rahzel groaned.

"You decided to join the living?" Ghirahim teased.

Rahzel shrugged, "For the moment." The knight frowned at Ghirahim, "You should be heading off to the mining facility."

Ghirahim gave the woman a smile, "It seems as though you didn't suffer any negative side effects."

"What's your name again?" Rahzel asked with a smile. The knight forced herself to sit up. "All jokes aside, we need to leave for the mining facility now." Rahzel stood with a slight wobble.

"We?" Ghirahim questioned hands on his hips.

"No, this is not a date. That kiss was to make that woman jealous and it failed," Rahzel shrugged, "I'm going to help you. You let the spirit maiden and the hero escape twice and we can't let them get away again."

Ghirahim nodded. "I'm not giving you a weapon," Ghirahim said.

"Did you see me fight? My fists are deadly weapons," Rahzel said giving a couple of fake punches.

"That was fighting? It looked like you were getting beat," Ghirahim said chuckling. Rahzel waved off the comment.

"That's beside the point. The point is that you need assistance and as your knight I'm willing to comply. I thought I proved that when I fought that woman."

"Well, then gather your things. I'll be leaving in a couple of moments," Ghirahim said a plan forming in his mind. The noble left the woman to prepare while he waited outside.

The noble knew what he had to do. Even though he would like the woman's aide, he knew that there was a distinct possibility that the woman would side with the hero. What was the noble to her? He was the monster of the stories she heard. He was the one who had ensnared her. The woman had to go back to Skyloft. She had to be removed from his quest.

"Are you ready?" Rahzel asked closing the door behind her. She had pulled back her washed hair back into a ponytail and had changed into a violet tunic.

"I'm ready if you are," Ghirahim responded before he walked to the exit. Footsteps followed behind the demon.

The pair stepped into the snow. "I'm rather shocked that you killed that woman. I thought Hylians didn't kill others," Ghirahim said trying to strike up a conversation.

"She made her choice and I gave her the consequence of that choice. Besides the hero had killed many Bokoblins and he is Hylian."

Ghirahim shrugged, "That's true. You just seemed to hold yourself to a higher moral code."

Rahzel sighed, "If I hadn't killed her, she would have killed me." The pair was silent as they trudged through the snow. "So why don't you teleport us?" Rahzel asked.

Ghirahim chanted something under his breath as both he and Rahzel passed the magical barrier that he had set up. "I need to save my magic for our battle with the hero."

Rahzel smiled, "This is exciting. We are going to catch the spirit maiden. We are going to revive your master and he'll free your people."

"And once my master is revived, what will you do?" Ghirahim asked.

"I told you. I'm going to help your people. I'll help them escape the shadow realms. After that point, I don't know."

"My master isn't fond of the creatures of light. They sealed him away," Ghirahim warned.

"I understand, but I figure that a friend of mine could help him understand," Rahzel said elbowing him slightly.

Ghirahim stopped suddenly and Rahzel turned to face him. "You think I'm your friend?" Ghirahim asked curiously.

"Of course you are. You, Gabriella, and even Vlad. I didn't have many friends in Skyloft, but I think you three are deserving of the title," Rahzel said as she began to continue down the mountain side. Ghirahim followed careful not to fall. "Do you consider me your friend?" Rahzel asked as she reached up to help Ghirahim down.

The demon lord thought about the question for a moment. By definition, the Hylian was his friend, but he wouldn't know what a friend was. "I suppose you are. You are my companion and my ally," Ghirahim finally answered now leading the trek down the mountain.

At the foot of the small mountain, there was a single statue. This statue was in the image of a bird, a Loftwing if Ghirahim was correct. Ghirahim walked up to it. He had seen the hero leave by the magic of these statues and knew that they were the way to the sky. "Ghirahim, I know you love art, but we should be getting to the Mining Facility." Ghirahim ignored the woman and ran his fingers over the carved surface. The magic in the statue pulsated against his fingers.

"I fear this is the end of the line, Rahzel. It is time for the sparrow to fly free," Ghirahim turned to the knight.

"No, I don't want to return to the sky. I'm needed here," Rahzel frowned and crossed her arms.

"You do not belong here. I no longer need your assistance. Go while I'm being merciful."

"You do need my help. I lied when I said your master would be revived. Your quest is destined to fail. With my help, we could defy fate. We can revive your master," Rahzel said her voice rising.

Ghirahim snarled and grabbed the collar of her tunic. He stared into her crimson eyes, "You will betray me."

"I am your knight. I swore my loyalty to you," Rahzel said narrowing her eyes.

"You were also Skyloft's knight."

"I was never a Skyloftian knight," Rahzel said with the same anger in her voice. Realizing what she said, the woman broke eye contact, " But if it's your will, then I will return to Skyloft." Ghirahim released his hold on the woman. Ghirahim turned to the statue and placed a hand on the beak. He activated the magic before turning one more time to Rahzel. "I'll see you later, Ghirahim," the woman said before the column of orange light engulfed her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Hello everyone. First things first, I would like to thank xforevergamerx and Smash-n-Mash for following this fic. I also like to thank all those who have reviewed. Oh and eureka93 stop shaking me. :). Without further ado, I give you the next chapter.

* * *

The upward whirlwind of air pushed Rahzel above the cloud barrier. Once Rahzel felt gravity begin to pull her down, she whistled. As usual, Pearl swooped in. The Skyloftian landed with a thud on the white bird. The bird cawed a welcome. "I missed you, too," Rahzel said ruffling the bird's mane of feathers. The bird cooed at the touch. Rahzel tightened her grip on Pearl's feathers. The bird still waiting for instruction was flying in a slow circle. "Let's go back to the library," Rahzel muttered.

The bird whistled its understanding before banking in the correct direction. Pearl steadied her wing beats as she pulled forward. "I'm so stupid, Pearl," Rahzel growled. The bird ruffled its feathers. "I mean how could I think that he cares for me?" The bird squawked as if asking 'who'. "Ghirahim or Lord Ghirahim," Rahzel said with contempt. She looked off in the distance, "For a demon, he seemed so kind even when he was teasing me. In fact, all the demons I met seemed so… human." Rahzel quieted. "They weren't always the monsters that we made them out to be. At one point, we were allies defeating the real monsters." Rahzel sighed, "I don't know, Pearl. Do I belong here?" The bird shook its head. Rahzel smiled; she didn't know if the bird understood her, but it was amusing to see the way the animal would respond.

Pearl cooed to inform Rahzel that the library was near. Pearl began to dive toward the floating island. The large bird landed softly in the dust in front of the door and folded her wings. Rahzel jumped off and wrapped her arms around the bird's neck. "Thank you for listening," Rahzel said into the pearly feathers. Rahzel released the bird. The bird tapped its large beak on Rahzel's head before turning to leave. Rahzel watched the bird flap twice before taking off.

Rahzel turned to the library and reached for the door handle. Her fingers brushed the warm metal when a thought passed her mind. _Why am I here? This is the perfect time to free myself. _Rahzel took a couple steps back and turned. On this clear day the sky was endless, just like her possibilities. She could explore the sky; she could go anywhere really. She didn't have to remain here. With a smile, Rahzel began to walk away.

"Number two?" a voice asked. Rahzel turned to be face-to-face with Ischard. Rahzel took a step backwards. "Where have you been?" the man asked.

"I went to the Surface," Rahzel said matter-of-factly.

"Don't lie to me," the man threatened, "Another meeting was called and I had to tell the headmaster that you were still searching for his daughter."

"And I care, why?" Rahzel said with a shrug.

"You're the second knight of wisdom," the man said stepping closer, "It's your duty to guide the people of Skyloft."

Rahzel chuckled, "So that's what I was doing for the past four years?" The woman rolled her eyes. "That's the lie you told be ages ago. I'm not the naïve girl you met." Rahzel took a couple of steps back. "I learned my lesson. If I want something, I have to fight for it."

"You foolish girl. Don't you understand? You'll be nothing without me. I gave you this position. This is what you wanted," the man closed the space between them.

Rahzel narrowed her eyes, "At one time, I would have listened to you. I would have begged you to keep this position. But I realized that all I was doing was begging to be in a cage." Rahzel turned her back to the man and whistled for Pearl.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back. The woman stumbled on her feet. The man stepped between Rahzel and the white bird. "Let me go. I do not wish to harm you," Rahzel said seriously. The man said nothing but punched Rahzel in the stomach before swinging his fist into her face. Rahzel fell to her knees. She struggled to her feet as Ischard stalked to Pearl.

The bird tilted its head; she didn't know much about the featherless creatures customs. The bird looked at her master. The woman was waving her arms trying to shout something to the bird.

Rahzel couldn't form the words she wanted to. She watched as Ischard pulled a small knife from his belt. She snarled as her spinning head prevented her from walking toward the man. She tried to shoo the bird, but Rahzel knew it was no use; the bird simply couldn't see the man as a treat. Ischard reached the bird's feathery mane. Rahzel shouted the bird's name before Ischard slid his knife across the bird's neck.

The bird crumpled quickly falling to the ground lifelessly. Rahzel watched as the bird's pure white feathers were stained red. The woman turned and ran into the library. Rahzel ran to her old quarters and rummaged through her dresser. Pulling out all the drawers, Rahzel blinked back tears. She was gone; Pearl was gone. Her confidant, her friend. Rahzel found a small knife wrapped in an indigo sailcloth. The knight grabbed the leather handle.

Tightening her grip on the weapon, Rahzel left the room. Ischard was waiting with his arms crossed a smug look on his face. "What do you intend to do with that?" the man asked.

Rahzel looked at the gleaming blade then back at the Hylian, "I'm going to kill you." The man changed his stance revealing the bloody knife. Rahzel took a step forward and the man stepped back. The knight snatched a book from a nearby shelf and threw it. The man sidestepped the projectile, but didn't see Rahzel's true attack.

The albino's knife struck slicing through flesh and bone. Rahzel smiled as she heard the clattering of the knife hitting the floor. The man grabbed the stump of his arm. "Rahzel, be reasonable," the man begged realizing that Rahzel was serious.

"It's not so fun when the shoes on the other foot?" Rahzel mocked before tripping the man. "I've put up with you for four years. I dealt with everything you threw at me."

The man looked up at her in fear, "I beg of you, Rahzel. Please spare my life."

"Why? So you can deceive another desperate soul to be your puppet? You don't have power over me anymore… You don't have power over anyone," Rahzel said pulling the man dragging him out of the library; after all, she couldn't let the books be damaged by this filth. Rahzel threw the man to the ground.

"Call your Loftwing," Rahzel commanded. The man whimpered at her feet. Rahzel kicked him, "Call your Loftwing." Rahzel scoffed at the man; she was scared of him? A bird returned the call swooping in. The large brown bird folded its wings.

"Don't hurt, Copper" the man begged.

Rahzel sighed, "I'm not like you. I don't kill the innocent." The woman knelt to the man's level. "Goodbye, Issy. Thank you for teaching me so much." Rahzel drove the knife into the man's chest and withdrew it. The man's face twisted into shock before he fell forward. Rahzel closed her eyes and exhaled. Pearl was still gone, but there was a relief that Rahzel couldn't figure. Rahzel opened her eyes again.

The brilliant red was all she saw. The realization of what she had just did hit her. Rahzel fell to her knees dropping the knife beside her. She looked at the red around her. She looked down to her hands coated in red. "What have I done?" Rahzel looked over the mess she had made. "I need to get rid of this," Rahzel said as she reached for the fallen knife and threw off the edge of the island. As the knife left her hand, Rahzel realized that she saw this before. The Skyloftian backed away from the corpse. She tried to calm her breathing. _It's just a case of deja'vu, _Rahzel tried to convince herself, but she knew that she was lying to herself. Rahzel looked back down to her hands. _What do I do now?_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, we have reached ten chapters. I would like to thank all those who review because each review fills my heart with... joy. :p I would like to give a special thanks to DestinyInterwined for joining further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Link sheathed his sword. After running in this unforgivable desert for hours, he finally had opened the mining facility. Link grabbed the hilt of the Goddess's sword to call Fi.

The sword spirit flipped out of the sword, "Master, you have need of me?"

Link tried not to cringe at the term 'master'. He didn't want to be anyone's master. "Yes, Fi. I, uh, was wondering if you could tell me about this mining facility," Link lied. In truth, this adventure was very lonesome and he really needed someone to talk to.

"Thousands of years ago before the Great War, this facility mined time-shift stones. These stones were then used to create many magical items. Master, I fail to compute the significance in this topic."

Link shrugged, "I thought it will be useful to know." Fi lowered her head as a salute before flipping back into her sword. _I guess there won't be an exciting conversation. _Link sighed as he climbed down the stairs into the mining facility.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Rahzel tightened her grip on the brown Loftwing's mane. Luckily she managed to grab the bird before it flew off in fear. The bird bucked and dived trying to rid itself of the Hylian on its back. "Whoa, Copper. You remember me, don't you?" Rahzel whispered hoping to calm the bird. The bird squawked angrily before doing a barrel roll. Rahzel shut her eyes while the bird was corkscrewing through the air. _Calm Rahzel, you just have to hold on for a little longer. _The woman knew what she was doing was dangerous, but she had no where else to go.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Ghirahim trudged on through the night. The sun was rising, but its light didn't brighten his mood. Ghirahim mentally criticized himself. He should be overjoyed; he was closer to revive his master than he ever was before. "You have been very silent, Rahzel," Ghirahim called turning to face the empty air. Ghirahim sighed he should have brought Vladimir; this trip would be very lonely. Ghirahim looked up to the clouds and briefly wondering what Rahzel was doing. _She's probably being crowded by all these people. They are probably glad that she came back alive. _Ghirahim flipped his hair before picking up the pace.

Ghirahim shuffled slightly in the sand when a loud squawk filled the air. Ghirahim looked up to see a large brown dive from the clouds above. The bird was jerking back and forth until a body fell off its back. Ghirahim watched the figure bored. _Another Hylian. You think they'll be able to control their birds. _

Ghirahim continued to travel through the sand. Brushing some of the offending material from his arms. He looked again to the sky. He heard a slight shuffling sound and turned to face it. There standing in the sand was Rahzel. "I thought you went to the sky," Ghirahim said angrily as he continued forward.

"I did," the woman responded now walking beside the noble. "I completed my business in the sky and have come back to aide you." Ghirahim grumbled to himself. "I told you I'll see you again," the Hylian reminded.

"You're very stubborn, aren't you," Ghirahim asked not turning to the woman.

"That's what my father always told me," Rahzel said. Ghirahim felt something tug on his cape. He turned to face the albino. Rahzel released her hold on the material. "Would you please allow me to help? I promise that together we can revive your master." Rahzel looked up into his brown eyes and slightly stuck out her bottom lip. The noble could see the honesty in her eyes, but what stood out more was the bruise that was starting to form around one of the Hylian's eye.

Ghirahim broke eye contact, "Yes, you may help me." Rahzel sighed in relief. "What happen while you were in the sky?" Ghirahim asked.

"I did something that should have been done a long time ago," Rahzel answered.

"So you got into another fight?" Ghirahim asked pointing at the bruise on her face. Ghirahim leaned in, "Who hit you?" At this close distance, Ghirahim could faintly smell smoke and blood.

"The former first knight of wisdom," Rahzel answered uncaringly.

"I imagine you killed the man," Ghirahim responded, "I'm sure he deserved it."

"Oh, he deserved it," Rahzel scoffed. Ghirahim remained silent and waited for the woman to explain. "I suppose I could tell you," Rahzel sighed. "You see, my father raised both my brother and I after my mother passed away. He worked at the Academy, so we lived at the dorms." Rahzel smiled at the memory. "My brother joined the Academy and eventually graduated. He joined the Order of Wisdom when I entered the Academy. He used to bring me all sorts of souvenirs from the outlying islands that he explored." Rahzel tightened her ponytail, "I wanted to be like him. I wanted to go on adventures. I wanted to discover the far reaches of the sky and the surface." Ghirahim watched the woman now interested on what she would reveal about the Hylians' home. "It was difficult. The Academy teaches both apprentice knights and the civilian population. Once the other students found out that I wanted to become a knight, I had to deal with their downward glances. But I was top in my class grade-wise and I won the Wing Ceremony."

"So you joined this order of wisdom after your graduation?" Ghirahim asked.

Rahzel smirked, "I tried. I took the Oder Placement Test and was told that I did so poorly that none of the orders would accept me." The woman lowered her head. "I was so frustrated. I was going to prove that I was the best choice for the order of wisdom. I was going to go to the surface. But when I started to dive, a large twister appeared out of nowhere. I tried to escaped it, but I got caught up in it." Ghirahim shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what happened next. I was being pummeled by the debris in the twister and I blacked out. When I came to, I found out that my brother was the one who saved me." Rahzel sighed turning away from the noble, "That's when I met Ischard, the first knight of wisdom. He told me that my brother was fine. However later that day, he told me that my brother took a turn for the worse and died."

"He murdered your brother?" Ghirahim asked now furious at the disgraceful actions of this man.

Rahzel shrugged, "There is no evidence. And at the time I was so naïve, I didn't think someone in Skyloft could be like that. Bullies, yes, but murderers." Rahzel shook her head, "Anyways, That's when he offered me my brother's position as his second. He convinced me that it was the only way to fulfill my dream, but it came with a catch. No one could know that my brother had died. I had to become my brother."

"You were his puppet," Ghirahim deduced.

Rahzel nodded, "With both knights of wisdom saying the same thing, how could the others not listen to their council." Rahzel brushed a tear from her eye.

Ghirahim could feel a tug at his heart. He never saw the woman so vulnerable. Even after her fight the day before, the woman stood , albeit wobbly, with confidence. Ghirahim grabbed her hand and held it tightly. The albino looked down at the hand in hers before looking into Ghirahim's brown eyes. "It is in the past, Rahzel. The man can't harm you anymore," he said soothingly. "If he was still alive, I would… I would.."

"It's like you said. It's in the past," Rahzel interrupted, "All we can ever do is keep moving forward."

"To Lanaryu Mining Facility?" Ghirahim asked.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-

Link stood in front of a large gold door. He smiled to himself this door was the only thing standing in between him and Zelda. He pulled out the giant golden key that he had found earlier in the dungeon. Link spent a moment deciding on the position that the key needed to go in before he placed it in the complicated lock. The lock turned and the large door swung in. Link walked autonomously in looking over his shoulder in case that demon was here. Seeing nothing, he relaxed and started to trudge through the sand.

_I'm surprised that isn't a monster in here._ Link looked around the room. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. The sand was starting to shuffle. Link readied his sword and the sand shifter to reveal a giant scorpion many times bigger than the hero.

The large arachnid gave a loud scream and opened its claws to reveal a pair of eyeballs. _Those must be its weak points._ Link dodged the monster's claws. Link slashed at the soft tissue and the monster squealed as his blade met its flesh. The hero tried to jump away from the monster's count, but was caught in its pinchers. He shouted in surprise and pain.

Link brought down his shield; ramming it into the pincher's joint until the scorpion released him. Link used the monster's shock to slash at its eyeballs again. This time both of the arachnid arms came off.

Screaming in pain, the monster opened the single eye on its face and burrowed itself into the deep sand. Link backed up and pulled out his billows. The endless wind from the item blew away some of the sand. It filled the air and Link had to clear his throat to prevent choking. Even with this side effect, the billows had done its job. The cleared sand revealed the monster. It looked shock at its discovery. Link thrust his sword into its eye.

With one final scream the bug curled up and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Link sighed in relief. The sound of turning gears filled the air. The sand that Link was standing on began to sink. The hero braced himself to prevent himself from falling.

The sand was disappearing quickly and soon it was completely gone. With the sand gone, Link could see a door with the symbol of the goddess on it. He opened the door and walked into the darkness.

The room he walked into was a large hallway with large statues of those ancient robots that lived here. The floor in the hall had already succumbed to time and had fallen. The only way across was a mining cart. Link looked for a time shift stone. Once he had activated it, Link hopped into the mining cart. Link braced himself as it started to carry him through the hall. At the other end of the hall, Link dismounted the cart and walked through the light-filled doorway.

A soft voice sang a familiar melody. When Link's eyes readjusted to the light, he saw Zelda across a great chasm with her guardian. Zelda was wearing the simple white dress that Link saw her in last time. She was gently strumming a golden harp. She was so focused that she didn't notice him until she had finished her song. Turning to face the hero, she smiled as she recognized him. Link's heart soared and he began to run to her. Before he could take a single step the air vibrated with a loud boom. Large boulders rolled across the stone pathways. Link covered his eyes to protect them from the dust.

A familiar laugh filled the air making him shiver. _How did he find us? _Link thought as lowered his arm. Right on cue, the melodramatic demon leaped into view. Just glancing his way, the white-haired demon swung his sword upward. A wall of diamonds sprung from the ground trapping Link. The demon lord smugly caressed his blade before turning his attention to Zelda.

Link's heart skipped a beat; he was absolutely useless while he was trapped like this. With a shout, the demon was hurtling toward Zelda. The tall blonde woman ran to meet the demon.

"Impa," Zelda called frantically. Both demon and Sheikah collided in a brilliant blue flash. A large curved field blocked the demon's sword. The demon continued to slash away at this barrier obviously very amused.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!" the black-clad woman ordered. Zelda ran she was parallel with Link.

"Link," she called, "You'll need this where you're going." The harp in her hands was immersed in light. This light shot at Link. When it reached him, Link found himself holding the harp. Link looked up from the instrument to thank his friend when he saw someone.

This person was female with her silver hair tied back. The woman was going to attack Zelda. Link opened his mouth to warn Zelda when the mysterious woman tackled her. Zelda didn't even make a sound before the newcomer had knocked her out.

Impa turned, probably to tell Zelda to hurry, and was surprised to find the silver-haired woman with the blonde over her shoulder. So many things happened at once. Impa's barrier broke in glass-like slivers, the wall that blocked Link burned itself out, and the demon's helper had begun her escape. Link leapt at the demon lord while Impa quickly jumped to her feet to stop the kidnapper. Link knew that he had to focus on the demon and rely on Impa to save Zelda.

But the demon lord didn't look interested in the hero. He was watching the fight behind them. Link attacked the demon and the demon avoided the blow by slipping past Link and getting closer to the gate.

A short shout of surprise drew Link's attention. Even the demon's eyes widen in shock. Impa had snatched Zelda's kidnapper. The Sheikah held the woman off the ground before throwing the enemy into the endless chasm. "Rahzel," Ghirahim shouted as he snapped his fingers. A small platform appeared and stopped the woman's fall.

_Rahzel? It couldn't be. _

"Link. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened her," Impa shouted before disappearing into the Gate of Time. Once the thin woman had disappeared, the gear-shaped stone imploded leaving nothing but rubble.

A growl reminded Link that his job was not yet finished. "Now you've done, Link," the demon shouted with a clenched fist. "I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you last time we met, but instead I was… soft," he snarled thrusting his sword at the chosen hero. He pointed, "But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless." The demon swayed with anger, "I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shill sound of your own screams."

"No, you won't," a voice called out. Link turned to the source of the interruption The demon's accomplice had pulled herself onto the bridge. When she looked up, Link recognized her. She had went with the Academy with him. She graduated the year that he entered. "He is coming with us," the woman said. Link's jaw dropped; his old tutor couldn't possibly be aiding his enemy.

"I suppose you're right, Rahzel," Ghirahim's voice broke through Link's nostalgia. The hero readied his sword shifting his gaze between his two enemies that were on either side of him. Ghirahim took a step toward the hero. Link took a step back and attacked Rahzel who hadn't moved from her earlier position. With his back turned momentarily from Ghirahim, the demon struck him with the hilt of his rapier. Stars danced behind Link's eyes before he fell to his knees and darkness took him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Hello everyone. I'm so happy. I have 15 reviews. Thank you Smash-n-Mash for reviewing the last chapter. Would it be bad if I said I am really glad that I have you conflicted? Without further delay, I present the next chapter.

* * *

Link could feel his body swaying. Some was carrying him. The knight apprentice slowly opened his eyes. He was over a person's shoulder. Without making a sound, Link tried to observe his surroundings. Rahzel was walking beside whoever was carrying him. She looked deep in though. Link could see her bruised face. He mentally accused Ghirahim of harming the woman. _No wonder she is helping him. He beats her. _Link wondered how long the woman had been on the Surface.

"I see that you decided to join us, Skychild," Ghirahim's voice interrupted Link's thought. The demon lord set Link down on the ground. Once on the ground, Link noticed that golden ropes were wrapped tightly around his torso trapping his arms against his body. Both of his captors stood in front of him.

"Don't look so glum, Skychild. It is a great honor to be invited to my manor," Ghirahim said. Link just glared at the demon-lord. Ignoring Link's death glare, the white-haired demon continued, "May I introduce you to the lovely Lady Rahzel." The demon lord held an outstretched hand to the albino, "Rahzel, this is Link the goddess's chosen hero. Now that we now each other we should continue our journey. If you will, please walk."

Link remained seated. Ghirahim frowned and anger flashed in his dark eyes. A soft touch on his shoulder made the hero flinch. "Link, please get up," Rahzel's soft voice pleaded. Link's blue eyes met Rahzel's red ones. In their depths he could see that she didn't wish to harm him.

Without a word, Link rose with Rahzel'sl help. Ghirahim obviously pleased continued walking. Very soon, the demon lord was ahead of the Hylians. "Rahzel, how did you get here?" Link whispered as softly as possible.

"Like how everyone gets to the Surface. I fell," the woman answered matter-of-factly.

"Do you remember me?" Link asked hoping to connect with the woman.

The woman shrugged, "You were one of the students that I tutored in history." Link nodded excitedly. "You are keeping up with your studying, right. Being a hero is no excuse for poor grades," the woman said a sly grin on her face.

Link chuckled softly, "Of course, I'm keeping my grades up." Both Hylians were silent for a moment. "We thought you were dead," Link said softly. Rahzel didn't respond. "We looked for you. All of us. Karane, Pipit, Zelda, and even Groose. We looked up to you," Link said remembering how he felt when the news came that Rahzel had fallen. "You changed Skyloft."

"How exactly did I do that?" Rahzel asked.

"For one thing, more knights circle all the islands to catch anyone who falls. We have people studying weather patterns. And most important, women are now allowed to become knights and join any order."

"I didn't do any of those things, Link," Rahzel said firmly quickening her steps.

"Of course you did. You were a knight, not some kid who just got their Loftwing, so when you fell the Golden Knights decided that something had to change. Your brother advocated for each of those changes. He really regretted what happened to you," Link said.

"Yeah, my brother. Forgot he was one of the Golden Knights," Rahzel sighed.

"You two are very talkative back there," Ghirahim said spinning to face the Hylians, "Are you speaking about my impending victory?"

Link narrowed his eyes. "No, we were just saying that you look fabulous today. You know it takes many words to describe you, " Rahzel said smartly. Link expected the demon lord to be upset, but he just nodded in agreement. Link smiled slightly, maybe the person he used to know was still there.

…...

The trip up the mountain was difficult without the use of his hands, but Link found it to be more enjoyable than his adventure so far. He didn't feel rushed- Ghirahim had let Rahzel and Link set the pace- and he had company that would actually speak to him. Rahzel spoke with him the entire time and listened as the hero spoke about Skyloft. Even Ghirahim had spoke to him (most of it was about how his Master would take over the Surface, but beggars can't be choosers ). "Chosen hero, I would like to welcome you to Snowypeak," Ghirahim announced motioning to a large imposing castle nestled in the snow.

"That's a very creative name, Ghirahim," Rahzel said laughing. Ghirahim made some comment back, but Link didn't hear it. _How am I going to get out of this?_

_LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ_

With the Skychild locked up, Ghirahim relaxed in the library. Rahzel and him had started a game of chess. "So what do you plan to do with Link?" Rahzel asked moving a pawn forward.

Ghirahim shrugged, "I could fulfill my promise. Hearing him scream would be immensely relaxing." Ghirahim frown and slammed his fist on the table, "Besides the spirit maiden has gotten away again."

Rahzel sighed and picked up a knight that had fallen off the table, "I'm sorry. I thought I had her."

Ghirahim shook his head, "If I had eliminated the hero, we would have her." Ghirahim moved his bishop.

Rahzel worried her bottom lip like she always did when she was thinking. "Hope is not lost. We have the hero. All that stands between us and Zelda is Impa."

"Yes, but Her Grace is in the past. How are we to get there?" Ghirahim asked knocking over Rahzel's rook.

"There is a second Gate of Time. But it is in a dormant state," Rahzel answered taking Ghirahim's bishop.

"And you know this how?" Ghirahim asked

"I've read it Ghirahim. In the prophesy books. They also said that the hero's blade would need to be purified to awaken the gate."

"Checkmate," Ghirahim announced. Looking up from the board, Ghirahim continued, "If you can wield the blade, we can go to the same place as the spirit maiden?"

Rahzel nodded, "Well, in theory." Ghirahim grinned jumping to his feet. His chair clattered to the floor.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Come, Come, time's a wasting," Ghirahim said excitedly. The pair jogged through the castle to the armory. Ghirahim swung the door open, now very excited at this opportunity. He slid down one of the aisles and found the hero's blade. The blade was blinking blue. "Here it is Rahzel. If anyone of us would be able to wield the sword, it would be you."

"Slow down, Ghirahim. Let me catch my breath," Rahzel huffed beside him. Once the woman caught her breath, she reached for the blue hilt. When her fingers brushed it, a force pushed both Ghirahim and Rahzel back.

"I'll try again," Rahzel said her brow furrowed. Again the woman was pushed away from the weapon.

Ghirahim sighed dramatically, "It appears that the spirit that resides in the blade refuses to let you wield it."

"There's a being trapped in the sword?" Rahzel asked looking at the sword fascinated.

"It is not common, but there are instances," Ghirahim started to explain.

"Just like the two blades given to Hylia to protect the creatures of this earth. If this is one, where's the other?" Rahzel said thinking out loud.

"It is insignificant. We cannot activate the gate," Ghirahim growled upset at this complication.

"We need the hero's aide. Maybe if he understood the conditions of the Shadow Realms he would be willing to help us to free them," Rahzel suggested.

"But my Master would still be sealed, "Ghirahim growled.

Rahzel shrugged, "But he won't be needed if we can get Hylia to free your people herself."

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, "That's not the point Rahzel. I'm not reviving my master to free my people. I'm reviving my master because he is my master."

Rahzel frowned, "But he's not here anymore. He is in the past. We need to look to the future."

"Rahzel, I don't have a choice. I must serve my master till my end," Ghirahim said upset.

"We all have a choice, Ghirahim. Most of all you. You are a demon _lord_. You were a noble before you were Demise's slave."

Ghirahim clenched his jaw. "I serve Demise because I want to," Ghirahim said, but he noticed how false those words sounded.

Rahzel shook her head, "He is just like Ischard. He has hurt you and will continue to hurt you. He doesn't care about you. You're just a tool to him."

"You have no proof," Ghirahim shouted.

Rahzel pushed Ghirahim's fringe behind his rounded ear, "I doubt you were born with mix-matched ears." The noble pulled her hand away from his face.

"You know nothing," Ghirahim growled and pushed his way past the woman. He could hear her call his name, but Ghirahim didn't turn to face her. _What does she know about me? I'm not a noble; I'm a sword, nothing more. _

_LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ_

Rahzel watch the demon storm out of the room. She turned back to the blue blade. The path she was following was now split. She had wanted to free those in the Shadow Realms, but now the way seemed so murky. She could help Ghirahim and Demise would free them or she could help the hero and Hylia might listen to Rahzel's proposal. Rahzel took a deep breath; she knew what she must do.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Since the last chapter was more of a transition, I have decided to post another one today.(It also helps that I have already written far ahead).

* * *

Link kicked at the metal bars of his cell. He lowered his head. _I'm going to die, but at least Zelda is safe._

"Link?" a soft voice asked. Link focused his blue eyes on the source of the sound. Rahzel was staring through the bars of his cell. She looked concerned, but Link couldn't trust her.

"What do you want?" Link grumbled.

Rahzel held out a ring of keys. "Aren't we going to save Zelda?" the woman slipped a key into the lock and unlocked the door.

"What trick are you trying to pull? First you hand me over to Ghirahim and now you're helping me escape?"

"Yes, exactly. At the gate of time I was unarmed, so I had to get back here to get my sword that was taken away from me," Rahzel explained as she released Link's hands from their chains.

"You want to help me?" Link asked.

"Of course, you and me are both from Skyloft. We need to work together," Rahzel said pulling Link to his feet.

"Fine, but I still don't trust you."

"That is acceptable, but we got to get moving before Ghirahim catches us. Follow me to the armory," the albino woman said exiting the cell.

Link followed the woman through the dimly lit halls. "Here it is," Rahzel announced unlocking a large wooden door. Link stared slack-jawed at the armory. There were swords of every shape, hundreds of throwing knives, and a plethora of other assorted weapons. Link searched the many shelves for the goddess sword. Then he saw it. A faint blue glow lit up a glass case in a corner. Link ran to his sword. Throwing open the case, Link extracted the blade.

Fi flipped out of the blade. "Master, how is it that you are free?" the sword spirit asked. If Link didn't know her, he would say she sounded worried.

Link was about to answer when Rahzel rounded the corner, "I found my sword and shield, Link."

Hylian and sword spirit caught sight of each other. "Master, why are you with this woman? I calculate a 36 percent chance that she is trustworthy."

Link sighed, "Fi, this is Rahzel, she went to the Academy with me. She fell to the Surface four years ago."

"We will have more time to discuss this once we get out of here," Rahzel said impatiently, "here I found your other equipment." Rahzel handed Link all of the items he collected so far. He noticed that something was missing. He remembered what item that was unaccounted for.

"Rahzel, did you see a harp?" Link asked looking on nearby shelves. Rahzel answered negative and began to also search. Fi floated around the room.

"Master, there is a 98% chance that I have found the harp that Zelda gave you," Fi chimed. With all of his equipment found Link followed Rahzel out of the manor.

Link sunk into the deep snow. Rahzel led the way also making slow progress. Fi floated up ahead. Link passed Rahzel and didn't notice when Rahzel had stopped.

Hearing no footsteps following him, Link turned around. Rahzel stood still in the snow. "Come on, Rahzel. We have to keep moving." Rahzel nodded and took a step forward. She paused and Link frantically waved for her to keep moving. Rahzel stomped beside Link.

"Come on, Link. Ghirahim will notice that we escaped and I rather be as far as possible by then," Rahzel said.

…...

The pair reached the bottom of the mountain rather quickly. Link told Rahzel of his task as hero of the goddess. To be able to tell another Hylian about his adventure was a relief to Link. "So you weren't allowed to tell anyone about any of this?" Rahzel asked arms extended as if speaking about the Surface.

"Yes, this is my task and mine alone." Link quoted solemnly.

"Well, not anymore. I'm going to help you. No matter what you say."

Link smiled to himself. In truth, he really enjoyed having the woman around. "We should head to Skyloft to get some supplies. I've used all my red potions." Rahzel looked away looking uncomfortable. "Is something the matter?"

Rahzel looked unsure as if she couldn't put what she was thinking about into words. "My Loftwing is… My trip to the Surface was rough for me and my Loftwing."

Link's smile slid off his face. How would it feel to lose Crimson? Growing up, Link heard that the large birds were a symbol of the goddess's protection. Link looked at Rahzel's drawn face, "I'm so sorry. Crimson can carry both of us."

Rahzel smiled very little. With that settled, Link returned to the sky.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

The manor was in an uproar. Demons ran from room to room searching for the missing Hylians. The hustle and bustle didn't bother the lord of the manor who was standing in the cold, wet snow. "My Lord, the two Hylians are no where to be found," Vladimir's voice called out. Ghirahim puffed. Of course his sparrow was gone. She had expected that he was trying to aide his people and was disappointed in his selfish actions. "My lord?" Vladimir asked.

"Yes, thank you, Vlad. Don't worry I know where they went."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Link laughed as the wind blew through his hair. Rahzel held loosely to his waist. The large red bird seemed unaffected by the increased weight of the other Hylian. Fi flipped out of the blade and floated alongside the bird. "Master, I detect a difference in the sky," she said emotionlessly.

Link looked around trying to find anything thing different. All he could see were clouds and open sky. "What's wrong, Fi?"

"There are no other Skyloftians in the sky. According to my memory, this is a rare occurrence that usually correlates with a catastrophe," Fi explained. Link looked around and found what the sword spirit said true. He could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach; the sky was never empty. The hero nudged his heels into Crimson's side to speed up the Loftwing.

The Loftwing flew over the Knight Academy island and both knights jumped off. Using their sailcloths, both landed safely. Both looked around. The plaza was shockingly empty. "Where is everyone?" Link asked himself out loud. Link ran to the Bazaar.

Every stall was empty. Even the old man that was always at the bar was gone. "This is not good," Rahzel said beside the hero, "It looks like they left in a hurry."

"There's no sign of a struggle," Link observed as Rahzel walked to the bar.

She picked up a mug, "It's still warm."

"Let's check at the Knight Academy," Link said as he ran out of the Bazaar; his heart racing. _The demon can't come up here… can he?_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, some of you may be thinking: What happen I thought that Rahzel was on Ghirahim's side. Well, in this chapter that might be cleared up. R&R

* * *

The pair ran up the steps to the Academy. "There they are, Link," Rahzel shouted in relief. Link turned to where Rahzel was pointing. Under the goddess statue was a large crowd. Link led the way to the statue. He could catch snippets of the crowd's whispers.

"Heard that a demon did it."

"I heard that there was nothing left of them."

Link looked at Rahzel. The albino looked even paler than she normally was. Link was about to comfort her when a loud voice began to speak, "I'm sorry to report that the first and second knights of wisdom have fallen from the sky. They were exploring the storm cloud when they were hit by a tornado. Their memorial service will be held later this week if they are not found. Please do not fret; the knights of Skyloft will find them." There were mumbles throughout the crowd. A few Skyloftians in the back began to turn to leave.

"Rahzel?" Sparrot exclaimed as he saw the woman. Said woman stiffen when the fortuneteller hugged her tight. "I didn't think I'll see you again," the short man continued as Rahzel's name rippled through the crowd. Some of the Skyloftians began to crowd while others tried to push by not knowing the significance of the woman's appearance.

"Please people, I'll speak with them. I'm sure that Rahzel would answer all your questions later. And Sparrot you can talk to your niece later," the voice that was speaking earlier said. People slowly file past. Sparrot was the last to leave. Once the crowd dispensed the bodiless voice could now be seen.

The headmaster apologized to the pair, "I'm sorry. They're just curious. Let's speak in my office." The headmaster led them silently to his quarters in the Academy. Once the door closed behind the trio, the older man spoke, "I don't know if you heard, but you brother fell off Skyloft. I'm sorry for your loss."

Link placed a comforting hand on Rahzel's shoulder. "With all due respect, Sir, I really dislike being lied to. Tell me the truth. Tell the man who is saving your daughter the truth," Rahzel said roughly. Link was shocked the headmaster wouldn't lie to the entire island.

The headmaster looked from Rahzel to Link and then he sighed. "Yes, Rahzel. Your brother and Ischard didn't fall from Skyloft they were murdered."

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?" Link asked.

The headmaster shook his head, "I doubt anyone here would have done it." The bald man look into the distance. "The carnage was horrible. The knights of wisdom were only able to save some of the books in the library."

"What happened to the library?" Link asked alarmed.

"Whoever killed Jerald and Ischard had tried to burn it. But let's not dwell on the negative. After all, It's a miracle that you found Rahzel after all of these years."

Link smiled, "I wouldn't be here without her."

"You know that after you fell, Link here spent everyday for weeks looking for you," the headmaster said with a smile.

Link blushed, "Well, Rahzel and I better head off." The hero left the headmaster chuckling to himself. The pair visited the Bazaar and ordered lunch.

Sitting down at the table, people came to give their condolences and ask questions. Rahzel politely asked for some rest and the questioning Hylians dispersed for the time being. "I know that you don't want to answer questions Rahzel, but how did you survive your fall?" Link asked as their meal was placed in front of him.

"I had my sailcloth. Is Fi going to eat too?" Rahzel asked.

"She normally doesn't leave the sword," Link answered picking up a forkful of lumpy pumpkin.

Rahzel looked down at the food in front of her. "So you just treat her like an object," the woman accused.

"No. well, I never thought of it that way," Link admitted. He grabbed the hilt of his sword to call Fi from the blade. The sword spirit answered the call faithfully.

"You have need of me?" she asked floating beside the hero.

"Sit down, Fi and speak to us," Rahzel invited. The spirit tilted her head.

"I see no significance in this action. I do not require sustenance to function," The blue spirit said emotionally.

"You may not need it, but both Rahzel and myself would like to speak to you. You need to know that you are not just a tool," Link explained. The spirit's pupil-less eyes blinked twice obviously confused at the sentimentality of the Hylians actions.

"If that is what you wish Master, I'll comply," Fi answered as she lowered herself onto the stool next to Link. The hero watched in fascination as the sword spirit performed such a human act. Both Hylians returned to their meal. Link could feel Fi's unblinking eyes staring at him.

"Is that substance satisfying?" Fi asked with a tilt of her head.

Link stopped eating and turned to the sword spirit, "This pumpkin pie?" The sword spirit answered affirmative. "Why don't you try some?" Link asked pushing the plate closer to the spirit. Fi stared at the half eaten pie with a tilt of her head. Rahzel cleared her throat and Link looked at the woman. Wordlessly, Rahzel tapped the back of her hand. The hero realized that the other was indicating: Fi didn't have hands and would have a hard time eating the pie.

"Here, let me help you," Link said picking up a piece. Rahzel was chuckling as the hero fed the sword spirit. Link set down the fork and waited for Fi's reaction. The hero could literally hear the gears turning in her head. "What do you think?" Link asked hesitantly.

"The substance is indeed satisfying. This information has been saved to memory," Fi said. Both Hylians smiled at the almost human response.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel watched the hero and the sword spirit speak to each other. Now that their focus was on each other, the albino's smile slid off her face. Link is a kind soul and much too trusting. Rahzel worried her lip. If Ghirahim was to succeed, Link would die. But at the same time Rahzel knew that the only way to accomplish Ghirahim's and her goals was her current path now. And she would rather die than know that she did nothing to help those who were suffering.

Rahzel put her fake smile back when she noticed that the other's conversation began to low.

"Fi do you have any siblings?" Rahzel asked, Link looked at the albino confused.

"I am just a sword spirit. I have no kin, Miss Rahzel," the sword spirit answered trying to grab another forkful of pumpkin pie.

"What of the other living sword given to Hylia?" Rahzel asked helping the sword spirit take another bite.

"If you consider her my kin, I have only one kin. She ceased to function during the war between Hylia and Demise."

"So you lost your sister?" Link asked sympathetically; he didn't have any siblings, but he could imagine how painful loss can be. "I'm so sorry," Link apologized.

"I also lost a sibling and Link lost his parents," Rahzel explained. The spirit said nothing as if she was contemplating the idea.

"Master, it would be beneficial to travel to the Sealed Grounds immediately," Fi advised before flipping into her blade. Rahzel just shrugged with a sigh.

"Fi is right. We should be leaving," Link said standing. Rahzel got to her feet also. "Rahzel?" Link questioned.

"As the only other person who knows about your quest, I'm coming to aide you," the woman answered. "I know that you might not trust me because of the way we met, but I ensure you I'm striving to do what is right." _Or at least what is right in my opinion. _

Link pondered this proposal. The woman was an excellent swordswoman, but she was aiding Ghirahim. But then again, she probably didn't have much choice in the matter and he could use some help. "You may come, but any misstep and I'll bring you back here and tried with treason."

Rahzel nodded understandingly, "Thank you for your forgiveness."

Link walked through the Bazaar looking at all the stands. "Link, Rahzel. Come here," Sparrot called. Both knights walked over to the fortuneteller. Once both Hylians were sitting in front of the wide-eyed Hylian, he spoke, "First, Rahzel I would like you to know you can speak to me if you need to speak about your brother. I'm also grateful that you returned to us in good health. Lastly, I must warn both of you. The future has become cloudy. Not only your futures, but all those who have come to me."

Link rolled his eyes. He didn't believe that the man could read the future. In fact, until he met Fi he hadn't even believe in destiny or fate. Link looked over to Rahzel who looked on with interest.

"What could cause this?" she asked, "Has this ever happened before?"

The short man's blue eyes gazed at them getting a far away look, "When I first discovered my talent of foresight, this happened for a brief moment. But never at this scale. Whatever is causing this foggy future is something we have never seen. Someone or something has twisted the threads of fate."

"And what happens if these threads are broken?" Rahzel asked.

"If they aren't repaired, I fear what might happen for not even I could see the results."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone. I don't have much to say, so I'll let you read this chapter.

* * *

Ghirahim walked through his castle. His emotions were in turmoil. On one hand, he was relieved that the woman left, but on the other he was infuriated with her betrayal. Without realizing it, he had walked into the woman's old room. Books was strung all over the bed and every other furniture. One book was left open pages down on the bed. Ghirahim picked it up; he couldn't stand if one of his books had a broken spine. A slip of paper fell to the ground. The demon lord closed the book in his hand and set it back on the bed.

The noble picked up the slip of paper that had fallen. Written in neat print was the title of three books. Ghirahim turned the paper over. "_This person holds the answers," _Ghirahim read. The noble flipped the paper back and forth. _What person? _Ghirahim sat on the bed thinking. He should be finding out where the second gate of time was, but at the same time he enjoyed a challenge. Ghirahim looked back at the list of books. Ghirahim found the three books easily enough (they were all littering the bed). He laid them side by side frowning. The titles had nothing in common; there was a history book, a children's book, and a cook book. Ghirahim exhaled sharply. He grabbed the first and turned it around in his hands. That was when he noticed that the first three letters of the author were written on the spine. He gathered the other two and held them in a similar manner. "Gab-rie-lla. Gabriella." Ghirahim read.

"Gabriella," the noble called. The meek woman shuffled forward.

"Yes, my lord," she greeted.

"Do you have the answers I seek?"

The woman nodded and reached in the pocket of her apron, "Rahzel said to give this to you if you were to ask."

Ghirahim unfolded the page. "Ancient Cistern, In Faron Woods," Ghirahim read. "Do you know where this is?" he asked the servant.

"No sir."

"Faron the dragon would know, wouldn't she?" Ghirahim thought out loud.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Link and Rahzel left the fortuneteller numb. "Do you really believe what he said?" Link asked the older woman.

"No, my uncle is slightly insane. I mean you can't tell the future it's not set in stone," Rahzel reasoned as if trying to convince herself.

"But you looked like you believed him," Link argued.

"I never said I was sane," Rahzel said with a grin, "besides he is my uncle so I must try to be respectful." Link chuckled at the woman as he led them to the edge of Skyloft. He whistled before Rahzel and him jumped.

Crimson caught them easily. The pair was over the green pillar of light in minutes. Rahzel hadn't spoken during the entire trip which seemed odd to Link not because the woman was normally talkative but because it was as though she was thinking deeply about something. "Are you ready, Rahzel?" Link asked turning to speak with the woman behind him.

She silently nodded pulling out her purple sailcloth. Both jumped off the large bird and let gravity take control. Link swallowed the fear that always came with falling to the surface.

Then over the billowing of the wind, a loud shout started. "Link! HEEELP!" the voice screamed. Link tried to look over his shoulder when he felt a heavy weight pull him down. Link quickly unfurled his sailcloth before they crashed horribly.

This slowed Link and his unwanted skydiving partner, but not as well as he would have liked. They landed with a crash. Rahzel landed softly nearby and pulled the large weight off of Link. "What's the big idea, Groose?" the woman shouted one hand clenched in a fist the other on her hip as she stared down at the larger Skyloftian on the ground.

"Don't look at me, Link should have landed bett… WHOA!" Groose shouted when he saw the small birds that had landed on him. At his exclamation, the birds fled. "B-birds? TINY birds? Wh-what… are they?" Groose asked. Before Rahzel or Link could answer Groose, the red-haired Hylian spotted Gorko, the Goron. "And what is that thing?" he asked fear creeping into his voice. He then began to mumble to himself.

"You think he's alright?" Rahzel asked as Link got to his feet.

"Where am I?" Groose shouted. The red-head jumped to his feet and begun to shake Link, "What's going on here? Ever.."

"Shut up and listen, Groose!" Rahzel shouted. Much to Link's relief the taller Skyloftian stopped shaking him like a rag doll. Said man was about to rant again until Rahzel held up a single finger, "This is the Surface. The stories you heard as a kid are false. And Zelda is safe Now you may go back to Skyloft."

The red-head Skyloftian just stared slack-jawed. "Come, Link. We should be seeing the old lady," Rahzel ordered before turning to leave. Link also begun to leave. He felt guilty leaving Groose behind, but he knew the best place for Groose was the sky.

"Go to Skyloft?" You got to be joking. The true hero has finally arrived. You two can sit back now, Groose is here," the red-head shouted running ahead.

Link sighed. He doubt Groose could handle the task of saving Zelda. "We should probably follow him, "the hero voiced.

"Yeah, he might get attacked by a Kikwi," Rahzel said sarcastically. Link laughed at the thought of the tall Hylian being swarmed by the small furry creatures. Side by side the two walked to the Sealed Grounds.

Link and Rahzel reached the Sealed Grounds to see Groose sulking outside the Temple. Link tried to figure out what the other Skyloftian was mumbling about. Rahzel said nothing, but opened the door to the temple. Link took it as a symbol to continue his quest and walked into the temple.

"Link, I'm glad to see you in good health," the old woman greeted. Link looked back at the door which closed behind Rahzel; he worried slightly about Groose. "Don't worry about the big one. He needed to understand his destiny." Link nodded sadly; destiny was something you couldn't escape. Rahzel scoffed, but didn't say a word. "Anyways, how may I aide the chosen hero?" the old woman continued.

"Impa said that we must speak to you about the second gate of time," Link answered.

"We?" the woman asked looking back to the door that Groose had left.

"He means himself and me," Rahzel clarified stepping forward.

"And you are?" the woman pressed eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Rahzel curtsied, "My name is Rahzel Farrow." The old woman pressed her lips into a thin line. The suspicion still written on her face.

Link spoke up, "She is a good friend of mine and I think that she could be a great help on my quest."

The old woman sighed, "I do not recognize your name, Rahzel. I therefore must assume that your destiny is insignificant to this prophesy." The woman turned to Link her long braid swinging, "I must warn you hero. That your task may be difficult, but trusting the wrong people could make it impossible." The entire temple became quiet. "Now that the gate is destroyed there is only one way left to find them." Link nodded in understanding. "You must make use of the harp given to you by Zelda."

Rahzel let out a bark of a laugh, "I don't know about you, Link, but I can't play a harp."

"I'll teach you how to play it, Link," the old woman said braid swinging.

Link pulled out his harp. The metal felt cold against his fingers and he debated whether or not he was holding the instrument right. The old woman began instructing him on which strings to strum. Rahzel was chuckling in the background. After several minutes, the albino obviously got bored of watching the hero attempt to play the instrument and began to walk around the temple. Link sighed and attempted to play the instrument again. "Excellent Link, now come over to the ring in the center of the temple," the old woman instructed as she guided Link to said circle. "Now play the song you just learned."

Link did as the woman asked and began to play the song. The song ended and Link quickly put away the harp. For a moment, nothing happened. "Maybe you played it wrong?" Rahzel suggested now reappearing beside the old woman. As if to contradict the woman's remark, the ground shook violently.

A large stone pillar rose from the temple floor. It was gray with the top half a clear blue stone. "The giant slap you see before you is know as the gate of time. It is the last of its kind in existence… The only portal binding our world to the one Zelda now resides. If you manage to open the gate and pass through, you'll likely appear in the same area as Zelda. But you will need to endure many hardships and put yourself in great danger to awaken the gate from its dormant state. Though your journey will put you in harm's way.. You must endure to the end." The seriousness of this task was not loss on Link. "It is your fate, Link as the chosen hero of the godde…" Before the woman could finish the ground shook again. A loud roar filled the air. "This shaking… I fear the seal has been broken. I expected that it would react to your summoning the gate, but I never imagined the seal would break so quickly. There will be more time to explain later. Hurry to the bottom of the pit outside."

Rahzel and Link needed no further instruction. They ran out the door. The ground shook violently again. "Come, Link," Rahzel shouted ignoring Groose and the old woman. She started down the spiral path. Both skidded to a stop at the center of the pit and unsheathed their swords. Black smoke billowed from the stone spike. A large scaled head rose from the ground. Link stood in shock as the monster from his nightmares towered over him. "Back up, Rahzel," Link advised gently pushing her back.

The large beast roared and started climbing up the spiral path to the temple. Link charged slashing at the monster's scaled legs. Rahzel followed, but neither could penetrate the scaly hide. Link sliced again as the Imprisoned lifted its foot. Instead of hitting the scaled leg as he planned Link sliced through one of the creature's toes.

"Rahzel, get his toes," Link shouted to the woman. Rahzel and Link destroyed all the toes quickly Unable to balance itself, the Imprisoned fell backward. Link and Rahzel had to jump to avoid the large monster. Link slashed at the large sealing spike on its head, hoping that this would reseal the beast. The stone spike sank smoothly into the Imprisoned's skull. When the stone spike was nearly three quarters of the way into the beast's head, the scaly creature stood on its stubby legs. With a mighty roar, its toes reappeared and the sealing spike was pushed out.

"Keep hitting its toes, Link. I have an idea," Rahzel shouted as she ran off the spiral path. Link watched as the woman caught the jet of air in the center of the pit and flew straight into the air. Link slashed ferociously at the Imprisoned's toes. Link glanced up to see Rahzel standing on the monster's head. She drove the sealing spike into the creature's skull causing the beast to shake its head. Rahzel kept her balance and hit the stone spike one more time.

The creature shrieked and burst into small black shards. As the shards gathered to the center of the pit, Rahzel landed gracefully. "Now what?" the woman asked.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Hello everyone. I will like to thank Simba Sam for adding this fic to their favorites.

* * *

Link and Rahzel frowned at the sight in front of them. After sealing the Imprisoned, the pair learned that the next step was to turn the large windmills on the Academy's island. They did this successfully with the aide of a retrieving robot. And after a quick play through of the Ballad of the Goddess a path into the Thundercloud was opened. Both knights were shocked to find large centipede things flying everywhere. Rahzel tightened her grip on the hero as Link tried to dodged the creatures attacks. Link pressed his knees into his bird's side urging it forward. He guided his bird toward the large island in the center of the Thundercloud. Link slowed the Loftwing and both Hylians dismounted.

"It looks as though we need to cross the bridge," Link said pointing at the gap between the island they were standing on and another.

"We probably need to use this thing," Rahzel said running her hand over a stone slab with three crystals. Link attacked one crystal and watched as it began to glow. Rahzel ran to the center lever and pushed it till the piece of bridge lined up. After a bit of trial and error, Rahzel guided Link to complete the bridge. "We need to hurry. Ghirahim is still out there," Rahzel reminded gently.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Ghirahim stood at the edge of Lake Floria. He ground his teeth at the thought of entering the cold water. The water dragon would know the location of both the ancient cistern and the second gate of time. Ghirahim could sense the presence of an enormous magic source. He grinned with delight. _At least, I have a marker to teleport to and could avoid getting wet. _Ghirahim teleported within ten feet of this signal.

When Ghirahim rematerialized, he plopped down into water. Ghirahim snarled to himself as he pulled himself out of the water. "How dare you trespass into my domain," a growl echoed throughout the cavern.

Ghirahim turned to face the water dragon. The blue dragon was flexing her claws. Giving a generous bow Ghirahim spoke "I apologize for intruding in your lovely home. I was seeking your infinite wisdom. My name is …" Ghirahim saw the massive paw with just enough time to avoid the attack.

"I know all about you, Ghirahim," the dragon growled. The water around the platform was starting to rise and swirl. Ghirahim dissipated his cape. Cyclones of water came crashing into him. The noble dodged them only to have the dragon's massive tail crash into him pushing the demon lord into the water. He teleported back to the platform knowing that he was at a disadvantage in the water. He quickly summoned both of his rapiers. The dragon blew a torrent of water to the demon. Ghirahim created electric sparks between his fingers and shot a bolt at the stream of water. The water dragon stopped the attack to avoid getting electrocuted.

The water cyclones attacked again, but this time Ghirahim created a tornado around himself. The water was split harmlessly creating a cover. Ghirahim watched as the water dragon flew around him. The demon teleported as soon as the water stopped buffeting his wall of wind. He rematerialized over the dragon's shoulder and struck downward. Both black rapiers slid easily though the dragon's blue scales. Faron roared in pain as Ghirahim teleported back to the center platform.

He took a quick bow, "I only wish to know the location of the second gate of time."

Faron snarled and grabbed the bowing demon lord around his waist. The blue dragon's claws bit into his flesh. Ghirahim teleported behind the dragon's back, attacked, and teleported back to dry land. He snuck a glance at the wounds. Red blood stained his jumpsuit, but Ghirahim couldn't stop and complain. He jumped over Faron's paw and sent a jet of wind to split a water cyclone. The demon lord snapped his fingers and teleported over Faron's right shoulder. He manage to slice four more cuts into the dragon's side causing a couple of scales to fall off before having to return to the platform. The metallic surface of the scales attracted the nobles attention, so he snatched the fallen scales.

Faron predicted this move and caught the noble in her giant hands. Ghirahim was breathing hard. His magic was nearly depleted. "You filthy demon. How dare you desecrate my home with your filth? You took a very dangerous and foolish risk and now it's a fatal one," the dragon shouted. She began to tighten her grip.

Ghirahim snarled. Gathering all his magic, he teleported close to the dragon. He swiftly struck the dragon under her ribcage. The wound wasn't fatal, but it was grave. Pleased with himself, Ghirahim teleported himself to the edge of the lake. He faltered slightly when he rematerialized.

Ghirahim began walking or limping back to his manor. He held his side as blood dripped through his fingers. He had underestimated the dragon and now he was paying the price. Unfortunately he didn't have enough magic to heal his wounds. Ghirahim fell to his knees and cursed his weakness. The noble pulled himself to his feet. Ghirahim looked around for a place to rest. The noble was at the edge of a clearing. He walked further into the forest before climbing a tree to rest. _If I rest for a little while, I can heal my wounds. _Ghirahim closed his eyes to sleep.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Link and Rahzel landed in Faron Woods. Link took out his sword and began to douse for the trial. "You are worried about Zelda," Rahzel observed.

"She's my best friend. If I fail, she will die," Link answered.

"You don't need to shoulder all the responsibility. Impa will help Zelda and I… I'm right here beside you," Rahzel said. Link nodded his understanding and returned to his dousing. "The Surface is a lot nicer than what we were told growing up." Link ignored her and continued to focus on finding the trial. "All the adults said that it didn't exist. That the land was nothing but darkness. The air poisonous."

Link interrupted her musings, "Rahzel, I need to concentrate."

"I apologize. After living with Ghirahim for four years, I felt like it was too quiet." Link chuckled at he jab at his enemy. Refocusing on the task at hand, Link found the area of the trial. He played Farore's Courage from memory. Once finished with the song, Link noticed a flower-like design formed on the ground.

"Master, you must stick the goddess sword into the center of the design to enter the trial," Fi said as she exited the sword. Link unsheathed his sword and looked over his shoulder.

"Go ahead, It's your trial. I'm fine here," Rahzel said waving him on. Link turned back to the trial. With a deep breath, the hero stabbed the earth with his sword.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim stirred slightly at the sound of voices. He opened his eyes slowly. The noble listened closely to the voices. One was definitely Rahzel's. Even though Faron told him nothing about the Ancient Cistern, Ghirahim deduced that the location would revolve around the dragon's element of water. The noble pulled out one of the blue scales that he stole from the dragon. _Rahzel will need these to get to this underwater place. _Ghirahim dropped to the ground. The force made him hold his still healing wounds. Ghirahim took silent steps to where he previously heard the voices. Staying just within the tree line, Ghirahim spotted the woman.

She was sitting facing away from him speaking to a floating being. "Are you sure he's alright?" Rahzel asked the floating being.

"This is his task; he must complete it," the being answered.

The identity of the other woman clicked. She was the sword spirit of the hero's blade. Ghirahim clenched his teeth. How was he supposed to talk to Rahzel of the sword spirit was there? Frustrated, he picked up a rock and threw it.

Both Rahzel and the sword spirit turned to the noise of the disturbance. " Let me check that out. Stay here with Link," Rahzel told the sword woman. The albino got to her feet and walked into the woods.

Ghirahim now knew what he must do; he had to coax the woman further into the woods. Picking up another rock, Ghirahim threw it. He did this three more times. Now both Rahzel and him were out of earshot.

Rahzel turned to return to Link. Ghirahim padded behind her. He placed one hand on her mouth and the other around her waist. He leant over her shoulder. "Don't scream. I'm not here to harm you," the noble whispered into the woman's ear. Rahzel nodded her understanding and Ghirahim slowly released his grip.

Rahzel turned to face him, "It seems that you still don't understand the meaning of personal space."

Ghirahim chuckled and leaned forward, "I understand it; I just like your space more."

Rahzel turned away her cheeks a bright pink. Taking a few breaths, the woman turned back around. "You're injured," the woman stated concerned.

Ghirahim shrugged, "That's what happens when one challenges a dragon."

"Sit down. I'll help you," Rahzel said placing both hands on his shoulders. The noble complied and lowered himself slowly to the ground. The knight knelt in front of him. She pulled out a bottle full of some red liquid, a small leather pouch and bandages.

"Before you start, I would like to give you this," Ghirahim started making the water dragon scale appear in his hand. "You'll need this to reach the first sacred flame." Rahzel took it and placed the necklace around her neck. "Rahzel, even if freeing my people is not my primary objective, I still do believe that it must be done."

"You don't need to explain. Reviving your master is the best course of action to achieve my goals," Rahzel said. "Don't get any ideas, but I need you to remove your jumpsuit at least so I reach your wounds." Ghirahim gingerly pulled off his jumpsuit to his waist resisting the urge to make a suggestive comment. Rahzel pushed the bottle into his hands, "Drink this while I bandage your wounds."

Ghirahim watched the woman pull out some leaves from the small leather pouch. "These are from the stamina bush. They will prevent infection," she explained before placing a couple in her mouth. She chewed for awhile before taking the now pasty leaves out of her mouth. The knight gently spread it across the open wounds. Ghirahim hissed at the stinging. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you that it would sting," Rahzel apologized before gathering more leaves. "You should drink that heart potion," Rahzel advised as she continue to spread the pasty leaves on the demon lord.

"How do I know it's not poisonous?" the demon asked as he watched the woman began to wrap the bandages around his waist and chest. She stopped her first aide her arms still around the demon's waist.

"Are you serious?" She asked before pinning the bandage. "Give me it," the albino said with a chuckle. The demon lord handed the woman the bottle. Rahzel took a quick sip and licked her lips, "Yum, tasty posion." She handed the bottle to Ghirahim. The demon lord drank the liquid gagging at the sickly sweet taste of it. He could feel his magic returning slowly and the wounds close slightly.

"Thank you, Rahzel."

Rahzel smiled, "It's no big deal. That's what friends do." Ghirahim could feel a warmth spread through his chest. The demon lord grabbed the woman's chin gently. Her red eyes looked into his; he could see understanding. Her eyes saw him as he was not as he presented himself. Ghirahim leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. They tasted of the sweet potion and of the spicy leaves. Ghirahim pulled the woman's small frame closer feeling the need to be close to the woman only to be pushed away.

Rahzel backed slightly, "I should be heading back to Link. He could be leaving the trial soon." The woman got to her feet pulling herself out of Ghirahim's grasp.

"Rahzel," Ghirahim started getting up to stop the woman.

"The second gate is at the Sealed Temple," the woman said walking away. Ghirahim watched as the woman left. He stared at where she disappeared as he placed his fingers to his lips. He wanted to stop her, but he knew that he couldn't; They had their roles to play and play to perfection. He was his master's loyal servant; she was the hero's ally. He was a demon; she was a Hylian. He was the darkness; she was the light. They were like day and night, but she captivated him.


	16. Chapter 16

Rahzel continued forward only daring to turn back when she knew that he couldn't see her. She took deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart and lessen the burning on her ears. She traced her lips where his cool white ones touched. She shook her head; this wasn't the time for romance. They needed to revive his master. Rahzel continued to the clearing with Link each step a struggle not to run back to the noble. "What was the cause of the disturbance?" Fi's voice droned.

Rahzel looked at the blue woman, "it was just a Kikwi." Rahzel lowered herself to the ground pulling her knees to her chest. Silence quickly descended on the pair. Link stirred slightly getting both Fi's and Rahzel's attention.

The green-clad hero stood up slowly. He was disorientated for a moment before he turned to Rahzel. "How was the trial?" she asked.

Link sighed, "Nerve-wracking. There were these guardians that were chasing me. I barely got out alive." The hero stood there trying to catch his breath. Once his breathing slowed he spoke again, "As a reward, I got this water dragon scale. It must be the key to getting to the sacred flame."

"Hey, I just happen to find something that looks a lot like that," Rahzel lied showing the hero the scale that Ghirahim gave her.

"That's good. I was afraid I would have to go alone. I guess that you were destined to be my ally," Link said with a smile.

"That's the only explanation I could think of. How about you, Fi?" Rahzel asked.

"These gifts are given to the one who needs them. If you have received one, you must be an aide for the hero's journey," Fi answered before flipping back into the Goddess Sword. Rahzel got to her feet; the albino could tell that the sword woman didn't trust her.

"Since our gifts came from the water dragon, we should look for him or her," Link reasoned pulling out a map. Rahzel and Link looked over the map and both decided that Lake Floria would be the most likely location of the water dragon.

The two Hylians stopped at the lake. The entire shore was walled off and the only way to get to water was a path that was currently blocked. "The symbol on the door is missing something," Rahzel observed.

Link looked over the symbol. "You're right," Link said unsheathing his sword. He pointed it straight up. Light gathered in the blade. Using the sword, Link drew a circle. The wall shifted and disappeared. "Come on, Rahzel," Link called running along the stone path. Rahzel ran after him and almost ran into him as he stopped sharply. "That's a long way down," Link whistled.

Rahzel stood on her tiptoes to look over the green-clad shoulder. Her stomach dropped. "Oh."

Link turned around, "You scared of heights, Rahzel?"

"I lived in the sky, Link. It not heights I'm scared of," Rahzel answered with a roll of her eyes.

Link looked down, "You're scared of the water?"

Rahzel nodded, "I can't swim." She looked at her feet ashamed.

Link smiled and held out his hand, "Here, I'll help you." Rahzel took his outstretched hand. With a nod from Link, Rahzel took a deep breath and jumped with Link.

The impact with the water separated the Hylians. Rahzel pushed herself to the surface. Fear was coursing through her and she frantically looked for Link. He was no where to be seen and the water was trying to pull her down. The albino managed to take a deep breath before the current pulled her under. The water buffeted her back and forth. She tried to calm her paralyzing fear without any luck.

She could feel her lungs burning. The current slowed and Rahzel burst to the surface. "Calm down, I'm here," Link said hoping to calm the frantic woman. Rahzel could feel an arm slide under her shoulders and she grabbed the hero.

"Link, help me. I'm going to drown," the woman said tears of fear sliding down her face.

"Just hold on to me. There is a platform ahead," Link comforted swimming to said platform. When they reached the platform, Rahzel pulled herself up. She knelt there shaking for a moment before she got control of her fear again. She got to her feet.

Link was beside her wringing out his hat. "Who dares to trespass in my domain?" a growl echoed throughout the room. The voice came from a creature in a large basin.

Rahzel quickly curtsied, "I apologize for the intrusion. We would have informed you of our arrival, but we didn't know how to." The water dragon turned her head to Rahzel. Clearing her throat Rahzel continued, "My name is Rahzel and this is Link. We have searched for you hoping that you can guide us on our journey."

The water dragon grinned showing all her teeth. "At least you have manner. My name is Faron. How may I help you?"

Rahzel gave a short bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you. We are looking for the sacred flame."

The blue dragon turned her head to Link, "You both have one of my scales, but only you have the goddess's blade. You must be the hero." Link nodded confidently. "I believe that a test is in order. You hardly look like the hero type." Link shuffled uncomfortably.

"Before you arrived, I was attacked by a pompous creature calling himself Ghirahim. I stood my ground against this self-proclaimed Demon Lord, but I was wounded in the encounter. I require more sacred water for my basin. You'll find it in Skyview Temple. Once you bring me some water I'll tell you the location of the sacred flame."

"We'll bring you the water you need," Link said waving Rahzel to follow.

"I much rather Rahzel stay here with me," the water dragon said. Link sighed, but waved goodbye as he left.

After Link left, Rahzel turned to face the dragon weary of the large beast, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"As one of the three dragons that watch this land in Her Grace's stead, I know many things. I understand the course fate has designed. Rahzel you are blessed with the gift of foresight as I'm sure you're aware of," the dragon rumbled.

"It was a hunch, but you just confirmed it," Rahzel said backing slightly.

"I find it hard to believe that you didn't know of your ability when you broke the greatest taboo that comes with this gift."

"For the hypothetical case that I didn't know of my ability till you informed me, what taboo did I break?"

"You know what you did; you altered your fate." Rahzel shrugged confused. " You told your brother about the vision you saw of your death. He then saved you from your fated end."

"It was merely ignorance. I thought they were nothing but dreams," Rahzel justified.

The water dragon narrowed her eyes, "This change of events normally wouldn't draw much attention, but due to your choice in companions it has been brought to my attention."

"So knowing my objective, do you plan to kill me?" Rahzel asked her hand already grabbing her sword.

"I'm not allowed to intervene with the actions of mortals. I can, however, warn you. You must have figured why everyone's future is cloudy. If you are triumphant, many people's fate will be changed. People will die that were meant to live. Events that should have never happen will occur."

"You dwell on the negatives. What if because I did this I save many lives. That for me is worth the few that are lost," Rahzel said.

The dragon sighed, "If that is your response, just know that the path ahead is bloody."

"I'm willing to do whatever is necessary," Rahzel said defiantly.

"I have the water that you needed," Link called from afar. The hero swam forward and pulled himself onto the platform. Link looked from Rahzel to the water dragon. "Is everything alright?" Link asked concerned.

"That remains to be seen" Faron answered. Link walked forward and poured the water into the dragon's basin. Almost instantly, the reptile escaped the basin. "Are you ready to continue your quest, Hero?" the dragon asked deliberately avoiding Rahzel and emphasizing Link's status. The great reptile continued to give directions to where the Ancient Cistern was. The pair turned to leave when Faron spoke again, "Rahzel, without the order fate gives us what do we have?"

Rahzel thought for a moment before answering, "We have freedom. Freedom to choose our future."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone, I have uploaded these two chapters and a cover image for this fic. I did skip finding the sacred flames because I'm assuming that all or most of you have played Skyward Sword. Anyway without further ado here's the next chapters.

* * *

Rahzel silently exited Zelda's room where she had been sleeping. Closing the door behind her, she looked down the hall for anyone. Being the middle of the night, everyone was asleep. Rahzel padded softly through the hall. She lightly stepped down the steps avoiding the parts that creaked. The albino slipped through the hall to find Link's room. Rahzel quietly opened the Hylian's door. She entered quickly and closed the door behind her.

Link was a deep sleeper, but Rahzel was more nervous about waking the sword spirit. She silently slunk to the bed. Hanging on one of the bedposts was Link's adventure pouch. Rahzel reached in the leather pouch. Her fingers ran over the edge of many objects. She finally found the smooth surface of a jar. Rahzel removed this jar and began to look for the other two jars that Link had. Rahzel pulled the last jar out of the leather pouch. The back of her hand scraped the sharp surface of the hookshots that Link got at the last trial. Rahzel checked her hand but no wounds were noticeable.

Rahzel turned her attention from her hand to the jars she had laid out in front of her. Surprisingly the Fire Sanctuary didn't have a large monster guarding the flame so Link didn't use any of the healing substances in the jars. Rahzel pulled out her own jars: one was empty while the other held some water from the falls. Rahzel examined Link's jars. Two held a red potion which was barely visible in the moonlight. Rahzel emptied both of the jars half way and filled it up with the water in her own jar. Rahzel swished this now diluted potion, so the two liquids mixed. Rahzel put these two bottles back into Link's adventure pouch. Rahzel grabbed the last of Link's jars intending to dilute the potion in the jar, but noticed that the bottle gave a faint glow. Rahzel lifted the bottle to her eyes; inside the glass container a small fairy floated. _She could come in handy. _The albino put the fairy in her own pouch and gave Link the bottle with the red potion. Rahzel put the last bottle in her pouch and left the hero's room.

_LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ_

Link was waiting in the Academy's dinning hall. He picked at his porridge before deciding to eat it. "Sorry I'm late," Rahzel yawned sitting in front of the hero.

"Normally, I'm the one that sleeps in," Link stated eating more porridge.

"I was too excited to sleep. All of your hard work is going to pay off. We're going to get Zelda," Rahzel said standing to get some food. The pair ate in silence and left the Academy without speaking.

Within moments both were flying through the sky. The large crimson Loftwing flew carelessly to the bright green pillar of light. The large bird circled twice and Link jumped off the bird. Wind blew his blonde hair back. Relief filled his heart; Zelda was so close. The hero smiled slightly before landing. Rahzel landed beside him. Link checked to see if the older woman was safe and turned back when Rahzel nodded. Link wanted to thank the woman. She was defiantly a large help during all these trails. She face each difficulty with him. Even in the Lanaryu Sea, she swallowed her fear to help Link the entire time.

Link continued down the path to the sealed temple. The ground shook violently just like before when the Imprisoned escaped. Without any guidance, Link hurried to the sealing grounds. The Imprisoned's scaly head rose out of the ground. "Hey, Link. I've got something to help you," Groose called waving at a large catapult. "Just tell me where to place my shots," Groose advised preparing a bomb. Link nodded and hurried down the spiral path to the large beast.

…_..._

With both Groose and Rahzel helping, Link had resealed the monster quickly. After placing another seal on the Imprisoned, Link entered the Sealed Temple. Groose and Rahzel were already inside waiting. "It seems you were successful in imprisoning the monster again," the old woman greeted. "You have my thanks, Link," the woman continued when Link got closer. She turned to Groose, "You too, Groose. I do not wish to dwell on what may have happened if you two haven't been here."

Groose shifted uncomfortably, "Duh,huh, you give me too much credit Grannie. You were the one who got me to stop feeling sorry for myself and put my energy into doing what I could do to help."

The old woman chuckled, "I only did what was necessary to get you to realize your full potential." The woman turned back to Link, "Link, you must wonder what it was that you are fighting out there in the great pit. There is much I can tell you, but suffice to say it is the root of the evil we face. When you pass through the Gate of Time, you will learn more. We may seal and reseal it into its prison a thousand times, but it will always shatter the bonds that confine it. Such is its awesome power. We must destroy it at its source or suffer this fate again and again." The woman raised her hand, "There is no time to loose. Hit the gate with a Skyward Strike." Link climbed the steps to the Gate. Standing on the raised platform, Link looked back to Rahzel. The woman nodded her encouragement and Link turned back to the stone slab. The hero rose his sword. Light gathered into its bluish blade. Link brought his sword down releasing a ring of blue light. This ring struck the stone slab.

The symbol of the goddess started to glow. Blue light engulfed the slab and the stone shattered into many pieces. Link gasped and Groose lost his balance. The Sheikah and Hylians watched in awe as the pieces of the stone reorganized themselves forming a large gear. Once all the pieces settled the gear began to turn. Link sheathed his sword and turned to the old Sheikah woman. "Do not fear it. This is what we have waited for. At long last, the gate has been reactivated," the woman explained as Groose picked himself off from the floor. "Standing before is a path that transcends the flow of time. It is a portal to the past… to the very place where Zelda now waits. Go bravely, Link. The reunion with Zelda you've fought so hard for lies beyond this gate."

Link nodded gratefully. He looked to Groose. "Nah, don't worry about me. I'm going to hang out back here, Link. That stupid monster doesn't know when to quit, and Grannie here keeps yapping on and on about how we never know when it might bust free again." The red-head smacked his arm, "Someone's gotta stick around and guard the place. Might as well be me." The larger Skyloftian smiled, "And you know what.." Groose paused and then turned away, "Naw, forget about it…" The red-head walked off.

Link looked to Rahzel. "Link, this is your journey. I just helped you along the way. Besides someone needs to make sure Groose stays out of trouble. Go see Zelda," the woman said with a smile. Link looked at both of his friends. With a nod of thanks, the hero turned around.

Link reached out to the smooth surface of the gate. The gate opened to reveal a tunnel. Gathering his courage, Link ran forward to the place Zelda was.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel sighed in relief. Link didn't notice the change in his equipment. "So Rahzel. I'm glad that you didn't die," Groose said.

Rahzel laughed, "Yeah, I'm glad I didn't die, too."

"You two must have been through a lot," Groose continued.

Rahzel shrugged, "I guess so. I'm going to check the seal outside." Groose nodded and went to talk to the old Sheikah. Rahzel pushed opened the large stone doors and exited the temple. She searched high and low for Ghirahim. Rahzel had left Gabriella a note telling the course that the hero would take which was intended to inform the demon lord when to come to the sealed grounds.

"Are you looking for me?" Ghirahim's silky voice asked. Rahzel spun to face the noble. "Ah, you missed me," the demon said with a smile.

"If I say yes, would you listen?" Rahzel said putting her hands on her hips smile tugging at her lips. "Yes, Ghirahim I missed you," Rahzel said rolling her eyes. "The gate is now open and the hero's in the past."

Ghirahim's smile grew larger, "Who is here guarding the gate?"

"An old woman and a fool named Groose. I can take them out if you need me to," Rahzel suggested.

Ghirahim shook his head, "I haven't had a good fight in a while. Let me take care of them." Rahzel watched the demon lord glide to the large stone doors. With a snap, they swung open. Rahzel quickly followed the demon lord. Groose and the old woman looked in shock as the demon waltzed into the room.

"My, my the hero has left this gate unguarded. It was a very foolish mistake," the demon said with a chuckle.

"That's where you are wrong, demon. The mighty Groose is here as well as Rahzel," the red-head boasted.

Ghirahim huffed, "I hope that your fighting skills are better than your sense of hairstyles. Your hair is absolutely appalling." Ghirahim ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Come on, Rahzel. Help me teach this freak," Groose said lifting his fists moving to block the old woman.

Rahzel shook her head with a sigh, "Groose, I suggest that you leave Faron Woods."

The red-head looked at the woman incredulously, "Rahzel?" Rahzel turned away as Ghirahim laughed. The demon sped forward grabbing the Hylian. Ghirahim spun tossing Groose into the wall. The old woman had already been trying to escape. Rahzel gently grabbed the point of the woman's hat and pulled the Sheikah into her arms.

"We can't make a mess, Ghirahim. Link would suspect something," Rahzel called out to the demon. Ghirahim held his black rapier against Groose's neck.

"You are luckily foolish sky child. Rahzel just spared your life," Ghirahim said with a sigh. The demon grabbed the back of Groose's shirt and begun to drag the Skyloftian to the back of the temple. Groose struggled to get out of the demon's strong grasp. "Bring the old woman over here, Rahzel," Ghirahim called over his shoulder.

Rahzel nudged the woman forward. "The hero will stop you two. It is his destiny to defeat this evil," the old woman muttered.

"And it was my destiny to die four years ago. Destiny is not my cage," Rahzel said with a sigh. The woman didn't struggle, but followed Rahzel's urging. Ghirahim tossed Groose unceremoniously as Rahzel and the old woman got near. The demon chuckled and snapped his fingers. Golden ropes appeared binding both captives.

"You won't get away with this. Link will come back and defeat you," Groose shouted.

"It appears that we need to remove your tongue," Ghirahim said. Groose looked fearfully at the demon.

"Just gag him. We don't want blood everywhere," Rahzel said placing a hand on Ghirahim's.

"You're very merciful, Rahzel," Ghirahim whispered as he straightened. He held out his hand, "Well then, my sparrow, shall we wait for the chosen hero." Rahzel looked at the people she betrayed, but took the demon's outstretched hand with a small smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Link laid his hands on the smooth surface of the orange crystal that encased Zelda. Tears slipped past his eyes; he had worked so hard to get to Zelda. He hoped that they could return to their normal lives, but it seemed that his life would never be that simple again. The hero sighed and turned to leave wondering why was this enormous task had fallen to him. He was a simple person and only wanted to become a knight; he didn't want the future of everyone and everything on his hands. Link sighed before turning to leave. He looked back once to see his best friend. Zelda looked so serene in her stasis waiting for him to return with the Triforce.

He shuffled down the steps kicking a couple of the loose pebbles. "You seem troubled, Link," Impa's voice called uncharacteristicly kind.

Link looked up from his feet. "Why was I chosen to be this hero? I'm not the strongest or the smartest or even the most skilled. Why not Pipit or Groose or even Rahzel? I might not be able to do this."

The tall Sheikah woman knelt looking Link in his eyes, " I may not know of whom you speak of so highly, but if they are your friends each person you named must be very good people, Link. And each could be heroes in their own rights. However, it was your destiny to be Hylia's hero."

" Yes, but why me?" Link asked desperate for an answer.

"Sometimes our destinies decide our fate without our consideration. That is the nature of our existence," the woman answered. Link frowned. Impa saw this change in the hero's expression, "But I believe that Hylia chose you because you are the only one who can complete this task. You have courage that many lack."

Link nodded, "I suppose that makes sense thank you. I'll be back with the Triforce."

Impa got back to her feet, "I'm glad that I could be of service. Go now, find this Triforce and free Her Grace."

Link turned to leave. _That was helpful, _Link thought with distain as he stepped through the gate of time. Just like the last time Link stepped through the gate of time, the trip to the present was uneventful.

At the other side of the gate, Rahzel was sitting on the steps with her head in her hands. "Hey, you're back," Rahzel greeted turning to face Link with a smile. "How's Zelda?" she asked getting to her feet.

Link shrugged, "She not hurt, but she needs to remain in the past until we get the Triforce."

Rahzel nodded, " Then we shall retrieve it." Rahzel climbed up the steps to his side and looked into his eyes, "You seem troubled. Is there something I can help with besides aiding you on finding the Triforce?"

Link began to climb down the stairs not wanting to look into Rahzel's oddly colored eyes, " It's just… I didn't choose any of this. I didn't ask to be a hero and worry everyday if I'll live or die. I… I don't know, I feel as though someone else made my choice." The woman was silent so Link turned back to face her. Rahzel hadn't moved so now she was in between the gate of time and Link.

An odd expression was on her face. "It is your destiny, is it not?" Rahzel asked. Link sighed figuring that the albino will say something similar to Impa. " Link, the future is not set in stone. Fate, destiny whatever you call it doesn't have any hold on us. We choose our future," the woman said in her soft voice smiling. The woman's smile slipped slightly, " We just can't choose the consequences of our actions." Link looked at the woman unsure if the last sentence was meant for him.

At this moment, Link noticed how eerily quiet the temple was. " Where's Groose and the old woman?"

Rahzel's small smile became a frown, "About that…"

Something landed lightly behind Link. A chuckle revealed who had entered the temple. The hero spun to face Ghirahim. The hero backed up the steps so he was side-by-side with Rahzel. "Are you ready?" Link asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rahzel answered. A strong push made Link lose his balance and tumble down the stairs. He landed on his hands and knees at Ghirahim's feet. The demon grinned down at him rapier hand.

Link scrambled to his feet and unsheathed the Master Sword. He looked back to Rahzel. The woman held her blade defensively in front of her. "Rahzel?" Link asked almost wanting her to say that this was a joke. The woman's eyes narrowed, a look of determination in their depths. Link had to shake his head in disbelief. Razhel couldn't be aiding Ghirahim. The person who tutored the entire class, the one who Eagus would brag about, the one who would defend those who were bullied. She had helped him escape Ghirahim's manor, saved him from the large automaton in the Ancient Cistern, and prevented him from being charred in the Fire Sanctuary.

"Link…" the woman started in her calming voice but its comfort was lost on Link.

"No," Link shouted, "You don't speak. You played me. You made me trust you." Tears threatened to fall from Link's eyes. It was as if a hot blade was pushed into his chest. He felt sick to his stomach.

Ghirahim chuckled clapping his hands, "It was a wonderful performance, Rahzel. Truly, you are quite the actress."

The woman shrugged slightly which Link took as the woman saying that it was a simple task. Link frowned at the comfortable manner in which the two spoke to each other. With anger Link decided that the Rahzel he knew had , in fact, died years ago. This decision made, Link struck toward Rahzel.

The woman stopped the attack easily. "Calm, Link. You become very sloppy when you are upset," the woman advised using the same calming voice she had used while tutoring. Link disengaged their blade swiftly causing Rahzel to fall forward. Link saw his opening and tried to attack the falling woman. The Master Sword was blocked by a black rapier as Rahzel twirled out of the attack.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Ghirahim clicked his tongue ," Is that how you thank someone for giving you advise?"

"Where is Groose and the old woman?" Link asked staring at the demon lord.

"Don't fret, Skychild we didn't harm them. Another thing you should thank Rahzel for," Ghirahim said kicking Link.

The hero held his stomach falling to his knees. Ghirahim chuckled as he pounce slicing a shallow wound across Link's back. The hero scrambled away to meet Rahzel face to face. Link struck and the woman ducked. She kicked Link's legs from under him. She held him down face pressed into the cold stone floor.

Ghirahim waltzed to the hero as Rahzel tied the hero's wrists together. The woman pulled him up so he was sitting. "It had been fun, Skychild, but I fear our game is over," the demon bragged. The demon lord caressed his black rapier. Link struggled to escape Rahzel's grip on the back of his tunic.

Each step that the demon took as he closed the distance between the two seemed like a lifetime. Link tried to think where did he go wrong. He had thought Rahzel was on his side and no one said anything of it. Link was shaking realizing that his life would end here. He watched as the demon raised the black sword bloodthirsty smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Link closed his eyes as he saw the black blade swinging his direction.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone and Happy Labor Day. Since classes have begun again, I'll have less time to write, so this might be the last chapter for a while, but don't worry I'll try to update as often as I can. I'll like to thank TheBringeroftears for following this fanfic. And a big thank you for all you that have read all 19 chapters.

* * *

Ghirahim grinned as his black blade sliced through skin and flesh. His victim fell limp in Rahzel's arms before the albino dropped the lifeless body. Ghirahim chuckled with glee, "Rahzel, we are so close." He reached out to her, but the woman backed away. She turned away from the demon and the carnage. "Rahzel?" the demon asked stalking closer to the woman avoiding the bloody puddle that was growing.

The woman turned to face him, her face the same emotionless mask that she wore the day they met. "We have wasted too much time," she said seriously climbing up the steps to where Zelda remained frozen.

Ghirahim followed silently. He place a single hand on the smooth surface of the crystal. He sent as much magic as he could into the amber. Cracks appeared slowly. Small slivers became large cervices. In moments the entire stone crumbled.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Zelda could feel herself waking. The warm stone that surrounded her was replaced by the moist cool air of the temple. She felt relieved; Link had made it, he had gotten the Triforce. Her feet met the stone floor softly. She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry at first, but she knew that the figure in front of her was not her hero.

Zelda's vision cleared to show her worse fear. "Good morning, Your Grace," the tall demon chuckled. Zelda backed away from the demon fixated on the blood that stained his outfit.

"What did you do to Link?" Zelda asked tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll be more concerned about your own safety, Zelda," a new voice spoke up. Zelda turned to the other voice. The voice belonged to a Hylian woman that was a couple of inches taller than herself. Zelda found her frightening, but couldn't pinpoint her fear. The woman had strange crimson eyes, but colorless hair that was spotted with red blood. If that didn't cause her fear, then it must have been the cold indifferent look that she gave the blonde.

Zelda called for Impa hoping that the Sheikah was within hearing. Ghirahim laughed heartily, "I fear she can't hear you." The demon stepped aside to reveal the Sheikah woman lying facedown in a puddle of red. Zelda ran past Ghirahim and knelt by the woman.

"Impa, Impa, wake up," Zelda cried shaking the woman. "How could you do this?" she asked.

"The same way Link kills hundreds of Bulbokins in your name," the woman said in that odd indifferent voice.

"What?" Zelda asked angry that the woman compared her to Demise. An invisible force pushed Zelda down to the floor. Darkness filled her vision and hopelessness into her heart.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim lifted the unconscious woman and threw her over his shoulder. "Thank you for the distraction," the demon thanked walking to the Gate of Time.

Rahzel shrugged, "We spent too long toying with her." The pair stepped through the gate and returned to the present. They walked silently through the temple the only sound was the sounds of their captives struggling in their bonds.

Rahzel pushed open the door to the Sealing Grounds and Ghirahim gratefully slid through. He led the way down the spiral path. Silence grew between the two. Ghirahim focused on each of his steps. He was excited and anxious. The demon hadn't seen his Master for centuries and he wondered if the demon king remained the same. If the king was the same, Rahzel's life would be forfeit.

"Ghirahim, may I ask you a question?" Rahzel said breaking Ghirahim's thoughts.

"You already asked one," Ghirahim said smartly.

Rahzel scoffed and rolled her eyes. She even gave a small chuckle. "But seriously, Ghirahim. It's a serious question."

Ghirahim could sense the change in the mood. "Then you may ask it."

"It's more a favor than a question. Once your master is revived, will you protect my people. As long as they aren't interfering with the emancipation of your people, can you ensure me that they will live," the woman said looking at her feet.

"That's a large request, Rahzel. And I believe its an award greater than your contribution," Ghirahim answered. He could hear the woman sigh. He frowned at the way his resolve broke at the sound. "How about this? We make a deal. I'll do my best to prevent the deaths of your people and you'll give me something in return."

"I have nothing to give you, Ghirahim," She answered.

"You have your loyalty. I only ask that you remain my knight till the end of time."

"If the price is that small, than I'm willing to pay it," Rahzel said with a nod. "Deal," She said holding out her hand.

Ghirahim grabbed it, "Deal. Now there's no reason for that long face." Ghirahim led the way at a faster pace, "Hurry, Rahzel, my master is waiting." The demon stepped into the sealing circle and dropped Zelda to the ground.

" Now, are you prepared for the revival of King Demise?" Ghirahim asked dramatically his arms outstretched.

"Yes, now get to it," Rahzel said pulling herself into a sitting position on the spiral path. Ghirahim cleared his throat and begun to chant in the ancient language of his people. The spirit maiden begun to glow faintly. His moved his hands through the air above Zelda. He motioned an upward movement and Zelda's motionless body rose from the ground.

Ghirahim looked up from his spell and gave Rahzel a wink. "Would you like to help me, Rahzel?" Ghirahim asked slyly knowing the next part of the ritual.

"I have no magic," Rahzel stated suspicion running over her face.

"Come here," Ghirahim invited the woman. Rahzel pushed herself off her perch and walked to the demon.

"What do I need to do?" Rahzel asked arms crossed.

"Just follow me," Ghirahim said and he begun to dance. He danced to a tune in his head until he bumped into Rahzel. She raised a single eyebrow. "I'm serious. This is part of the ritual." Rahzel laughed, but followed his movements adding her own flair.

The pair traveled around and around Zelda. Black smoke was gathering and the sealing stone was glowing. Ghirahim stopped his dance and Rahzel followed suit. The noble sighed in relief; his task was done. The rest of the revival was up to Demise. "We did it, Rahzel," Ghirahim said breathing hard.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Groose was terrified. About five minutes after the demon and Rahzel went through the gate of time Grannie disappeared in a cloud of dust. The red-head quickly crawled to Link. "Wake up, Link. You can't give up," he shouted to the hero's unconscious form.

The blonde opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times. "Groose can you reach into my adventure pouch to see if I have anything that can cut these bonds," Link asked turning so the said pouch was within reach. Groose wiggled into position and begun to finger through the contents of the leather pouch. He found the Beetle which had a sharp claw in front. The red head then released Link from the rope that bound his wrists.

The hero rubbed his wrist to bring back the feeling in them. "You have some potions in there," Groose commented as the hero untied his own bonds. Link pulled out a bottle of red potion and took a long swig.

"Are you hurt? I have another bottle," Link asked concern.

Groose shook his head, "Heal yourself first; you are the chosen hero. I'll head to Skyloft to get you more potions." Link nodded his agreement and gave Groose the two bottles he just emptied (the potions were not as potent as they normally were) and his Sailcloth. "I'll be back soon. Be safe and save Zelda, " the older Skyloftian said as he activated the Loftwing statue.

Link got shakily to his feet and ran out the temple. The sky was pitch dark as if it was night. The air was thick. Link looked down the sealed pit. The sealing spike was glowing as was Zelda. Link narrowed his eyes at the pair that took the blonde woman. They were dancing and suddenly stop. They were speaking to each other as Link prepared an arrow. He drew the drawstring back and aimed so that the arrow would hopefully run through both. The hero released the arrow. Just as he fingers left the drawstring, Rahzel pushed Ghirahim back and the arrow fell uselessly in between them.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim stared at the quivering arrow. He hadn't even sense the hero near, but Rahzel did. "Allow me to deal with him," Rahzel spoke up.

"If you had listen to me and killed him or even cut off his legs (also my suggestion), we wouldn't have to deal with him. But no you just broke both his legs (though his screams were quite amusing)," Ghirahim droned looking up to see that Rahzel was already running up the spiral path. He gave her retreating form a smile. She would be just fine; she was one of the best swordswomen that he knew.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel ran up the path. Her heart was in her throat. She had hoped that the hero would retreat with his life. That was the reason that she begged Ghirahim to spare his life. The hero was her friend and she would hate for him to die. Rahzel unsheathed her sword and met the hero with a clash of sparks.

"Rahzel," Link growled. His hate of her was clearly evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Link. This is the right thing to do. I can't let you get to Ghirahim."


	20. Chapter 20

The Hylians split apart. They examined each other for a moment. Link tried to determine the best possible attack. The woman was not using her shield as she normally did. The hero decided that the unused arm would be an easy target. He struck just to miss the woman when she took a small step back. Link quickly regained his footing and begun to strike continuously trying to catch the woman off guard. However, unlike the times they sparred the woman was swifter. She dodged every attack. The hero was surprised that she was not taking the offensive. He gave the woman space. "Why are you doing this?" The hero asked getting upset at his lack of progress.

"It is the right thing to do," Rahzel said indifferently. If Link could see into her mind, he would know that she was conflicted; alas, the hero only saw the cold exterior that the woman portrayed.

"This is right?" Link said angrily, "you must be…" Link quickly struck in the middle of his sentence. The woman saw this and batted away the Master Sword. She sliced a thin red line across Link's arm. The hero hissed at the pain.

"That's the oldest trick in the book, Link. However I can explain my reasoning." The woman struck and Link reacted just in time parrying. The woman continued her onslaught as she spoke, "You see. After Demise and Hylia fought for unknown reasons, Hylia decided to seal all those who had oppose her. But she found it easier to seal any threat."

"I see nothing wrong with this," Link defended parrying an attack a little later than he would have liked. Luckily, Rahzel was projecting each of her attacks whether consciously or not Link used this insight to keep her blade away from him.

"Except that her definition of a threat was any creature that could use any type of magic. Teleportation, weather, even healing. She took each as a threat. She dubbed them creatures of shadow, demons."

Link stuck the woman, which she blocked with her own blade. The metal gave a slight creak. "There is a flaw in your logic. The Sheikah can use magic."

Rahzel chuckled, "They begged for her mercy. They gave up their riches, their customs. They became what **she** wanted them to be. They became her puppets." Rahzel looked disgusted at the thought for a moment. The moment passed quickly and Link was facing the emotionless mask again.

The change in Rahzel's stance was minimal. Link noticed this and wondered of its significance. He found out quickly as Razhel attacked. The woman that was fighting now was an entirely different person than the one from the beginning. In the beginning of the fight, Link could easily tell when and where the woman would attack, but now the woman's movements were masked and unpredictable. The strikes were coming at a much faster pace. Link could barely keep up.

Rahzel's blade created another slice across his thigh. Soon after that wound, she caught his stomach lightly. Link grew fearful. The woman was frighteningly skillful. The woman attacked and Link took a step down the path. Rahzel had to turn to face him taking a step closer to the edge of the spiral path.

A low rumble was heard. Rahzel's eyes widened as she looked down at her feet. The path crumbled under her feet. Link started to reach out to her, but stopped with his hand halfway extended when he realized that he would be aiding his enemy. Rahzel had reached out to grab the hero's halfway-extended hand. Her fingers brushed Link's fingertips before gravity took hold of her.

Link watched as the woman fell. She landed on the lower level with a thud. Link leaned over the edge to see if she had landed safely. Link shut his eyes when he saw her. The woman had landed flat on her back and remain there unmoving. He felt a pang of guilt; he could have caught her, but she let her fall. However, the hero could not think of this for too long; he had to save Zelda.

Link ran down the path. He passed Rahzel's still body, but kept his eyes on Zelda. He reached the center of the crater panting. Ghirahim heard him and turned to face the hero. Link could not read the expression that the demon gave. Ghirahim growled before his gloves dissipated and the skin under them turned black.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel opened her eyes slowly. Her breaths sounded harsh against the silence. She ground her teeth against the pain in her spine. She was shocked; he let her fall. Rahzel reminded herself of the current issue. She needed to stop Link from interfering with Ghirahim's plan. She slipped her hand into her pouch and pulled out a bottle filled with heart potion. She drank the sweet liquid before flipping onto her stomach so she can see the fight between Link and Ghirahim.

The two were circling each other eyeing the other. Ghirahim's eyes wandered to where she laid. Rahzel lifted a hand with pain. His brown eyes caught the movement and his white lips curled to a smile. Rahzel smiled back though she knew that he could not see it.

A low rumble filled the air. Both swordsmen stopped there circling and stared at the sealing spike. The Imprisoned rose from the ground. The large beast reared its head back and roared. The noise shook the ground. The monster's large jaws opened and a golden light flowed from Zelda to its gaping mouth. The blonde Hylian shrieked. Rahzel cringed at the sound.

Rahzel watched as Link tried to attack the Imprisoned attempting to stop the monster. Ghirahim stood behind laughing. Link was forced back by something that Rahzel could not see. The Imprisoned appeared to be disappearing in black smoke. The smoke dissipated to show the demon king. He was tall; black scales covered his arms and legs. The demon's hair was like a ball of flame.

Ghirahim bowed toward the figure. He was saying something, but Rahzel could not hear the words. The figure held out his hand. Rahzel's heart twisted at the sight of Ghirahim's shock face. He fell back slowly pawing the air with his hands. Rahzel slowly pushed herself up as she watch the demon lord starting to rise from the ground. Ghirahim did not move and hung oddly in the air. With a grunt from Demise, an object that looked a lot like a sword hilt was ripped from Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim remained suspended in the air unmoving.

Rahzel's heart skipped a beat, _Demise killed him. _The woman fell back to her knees in absolute shock. Ghirahim's body dissipated in diamonds and disappeared into Demise's sword. Demise turned to Link. Rahzel watched as the demon king opened a portal in the ground. The demon disappeared into it leaving Link by himself.

The hero stood for a moment before running after the demon. Rahzel knelt on the ground numb. She pulled herself to her feet. She stood shaking arms around her waist. Without any thought, she ran down the path as fast as she could. She did not know what she was doing or even her reasoning.

Rahzel stopped at the portal unsure on where she was going. Her feet pulled her to the portal. There was a bright flash of light causing Rahzel to close her eyes.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-

Link had listened to the demon king ramble on and on shifting foot to foot. He held his sword in his hand nervously. The time that he fought Ghirahim was replaying in his mind. The demon lord had played with him and said demon lord was just tossed aside by the Demon King. Link understood at that moment that there was a large chance that he would die during this battle. Demise done with his speech began to stalk close to Link.

Link tried to attack but was batted away as if he was nothing. The hero rolled out of the way of an attack and sliced at the demon king's unprotected back. The demon king spun away from the attack effortlessly. Link struck again only to be blocked by the demon's black blade. The demon retaliated barely missing the hero's soft underbelly. Link back flipped twice to create some space between and his enemy. He wished that he waited for Groose to return with some more heart potions. Link parried a blow and backed up more.

The demon struck quickly and Link raised his shield. The metal bent under the force. Link backed up faster as his shield creaked under the hammer blows of Demise. After mere moments, the shield could take no more and broke causing Link to fall back. The hero looked up at the demon as he prepared to strike thinking that this time Rahzel would not stop this blow like the last one.

The demon swung bringing his jagged blade toward the hero. A blur of silver and Rahzel stood her blade stopping the black weapon. The demon chuckled at the Hylian and backed away. Link was curious on why the demon king had backed away, but then noticed how the water-like substance under the demon was turning red.

"You're Majesty," Rahzel greeted curtseying.

The demon chuckled, "You amuse me foolish woman. What is your name?"

Rahzel straightened holding her blade in front of her, "Rahzel Farrow. I'm the reason why you are standing before me."

The demon chuckled more heartily, "You are very plucky, child."

"Yes, you may ask the hero here how I helped in your revival. Since I have aided you, I believe a reward is in order," Rahzel continued following the demon's movement with her eyes. Link watched in fascination slowly giving the two space.

"I like your courage, kid," Demise said. Link could see Rahzel's stance softened. The demon grinned manically. Link's suspicions rose.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim could feel Demise's amusement. The demon lord wished that he could warn Rahzel. He could hear her through his dark prison, but he could not see her. Why didn't she run? Why didn't she leave? Ghirahim wondered. He could feel air rush past the cool surface of his blade.

Another blade, a lifeless blade, stopped his movement. Ghirahim sighed in relief that the woman had stopped his master's attack. The demon lord's relief soon turned to a gut-wrenching fear as the sound of bending metal vibrated through the dark blade.

There was a snap. Ghirahim could feel warm, sticky blood coat his blade. Normally, he would relish the copper taste, but now he was gagging at the metallic taste and smell. He would have pulled himself out of the blade if he could, but he was trapped by his master's will.

"Rahzel," Link's voice echoed. Ghirahim cringed as his fear was confirmed. His blade collided with another buzzing with a conscious. The master sword separated and collided twice. Ghirahim could feel Demise's cold grip release and his blade rattled on the ground.

The demon lord pulled himself out of the sword to aide his friend. The noble landed gracefully. He found the woman and his heart sank.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: *sigh* This was very difficult to type up. My laptop's moniter cracked, so typing has been very slow. But don't worry this fic will be finished. I'll like to thank Lovely Kaplen.

* * *

For the first time, Ghirahim thought his heart stopped. His body seemed to be so cold and numb. The noble's knees gave way at the sight of his friend. "Rahzel?" he called voice barely a whisper. The woman didn't say a word; she didn't move from her facedown position. Ghirahim crawled to her, his legs not supporting his weight. The noble took in every detail as he neared. Rahzel's hand was still firmly holding her broken hand-and-a-half blade. Her hair curtained her shoulders turning red on its edges with her own blood. He reached outKaplan to touch the woman's silver hair. "Rahzel?" he called a little louder, actually praying to any who would listen that she was still alive. Once again, there was no answer.

Ghirahim reached the woman and gently rolled her into his lap and out of the pool of crimson blood. "Please, Rahzel. This is not funny," he nearly begged. Once again, there was no answer. Ghirahim looked over for her quickly. He spotted the large red gash that ran across her stomach. The noble bowed his head. That was it; she was dead before she fell to the ground. _He _killed her; _he _was the one who harmed her who nearly split her into two. Ghirahim would have cried if he wasn't in this accursed form, so he knelt there shaking running his fingers through her hair. "You are such a liar. You swore that you'll be my knight."

On the edge of his hearing, the noble heard a soft bell-like sound. He recognized this sound; it was a fairy. He chuckled slightly to himself as he fumbled to reach the trapped creature. The noble opened the bottle hoping that the woman wasn't too far gone. The slight creature floated around the albino as pink dust fell onto the woman's wound.

The fairy stopped her circling motion and flew away. Ghirahim looked down at the woman in his arms. Rahzel gave a gasp and continued to breath shallowly. The noble gave her a smile, but she was still unconscious. The fairy brought the woman back to life, but Ghirahim could tell that she would need to seek help soon.

A grunt drew his attention. Link was being pummeled by Demise who had left his black blade where it had fallen. The demon king was laughing manically pleased at the pain he was causing. Ghirahim looked down at Rahzel, her words echoing in his head. She had asked him to protect her people. The noble looked up again at the struggling hero. "I'll save your precious hero, Rahzel. But you must remain by my side," the noble said gently lowering Rahzel to the ground.

The noble got to his feet. Why was he doing this? Was it because she would be disappointed if Link died? No, he had promised her, and he was a man of his word. His master swung his massive fist and Ghirahim swiftly pulled the hero out of harm's way and into his arms. The noble held onto the Hylian tightly so he wouldn't get in the way.

"Master, I believe that you have taught the child his lesson," Ghirahim said trying to figure out his next words.

"You wish me to spare his life?" Demise asked disbelieving.

Ghirahim shrugged, " I always wanted a pet or two."

Demise frowned and Ghirahim wondered if he overstepped his bounds. "This wouldn't be mercy I'm hearing."

Ghirahim laughed and tightened his hold on Link who was starting to slump over. "No, of course not, Master. I just want a little fun."

"Just don't become soft. I don't need a weak weapon," Demise warned turning to leave. The demon disappeared into nothingness.

Ghirahim sighed in relief before turning Link to face him. "Listen, I only saved your pathetic life for Rahzel," the noble hissed shaking to the hero.

Link's blue eyes were losing focus, so Ghirahim shook him again, "Link."

The hero pushed away from the demon, "I'm not your pet."

"It's either my pet or death. It's your choice," Ghirahim growled turning to retrieve Rahzel. He picked her up bridal style. He gently nudged her head to lean against his shoulder before turning to the hero.

The Hylian crossed his arms across his chest. The two glared at each other before Link walked to the noble's side without another word.

The two reappeared at the Sealing Grounds. Demise had already begun the long trek up to the temple. Ghirahim and Link followed wordlessly. The hero was limping slightly, but managed to keep pace with the demon lord.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Groose returned to the Sealed Temple. He pushed open the stone doors to the Sealing Grounds. The sky was unnaturally dark and the air was thick. Groose looked down at the crater. There standing was a large being. Groose immediately decided that was Link's enemy, but the Skyloftian couldn't see where Link was. In fact, the demon king was the only being in the crater.

This large figure begun to climb the spiral path. Groose quickly retreated back into the temple. _What happened to Link? _Groose's mind was running through the worse possibilities. He leaned against the doors hoping that whoever was in the Sealing Grounds would not enter the temple.

The red-head could hear a loud voice from the other side of the door. "So you decided on two pets?" the voice asked another. _Two? _

"Yes," came the simple response. Groose recognized the second voice to be that of the demon lord who had kidnapped Zelda.

"They better not slow us down or I'll eliminate them," the first voice said gruffly.

" I ensure you that they could keep up, Master," the demon lord said. Groose began to back away from the door. He could go through the door and save Link or he could run away. Unfortunately for the Hylian, the large stone doors opened. Groose quickly begun to run away.

Groose's eyes widened when he saw the group stopping in his retreat. Link was standing behind the demon lord wavering slightly. Rahzel was lying limp in the demon lord's arms. "Another Hylian," the large figure standing to the left of the demon lord said breaking the silence.

Groose froze in shock. In a blink of an eye the demon lord was inches from him. The coppery scent of blood thick. "Play along," the taller man whispered. Groose had barely heard the remark and was debating if he had heard correctly. A black blade swept past his body barely touching his skin,. Groose fell back from the force. He laid there stunned.

"There is no longer a Hylian," the demon lord said turning to his master. Groose laid absolutely still and tried to hold his breath.

"Groose," Link called frantically.

"Silence, fool," the demon king growled. There were mumbles and a couple of scuffles, but soon everything became quiet again.

Groose remained laying there for so long. He couldn't even tell the amount of time that he stayed there. The only thoughts running through his mind was that Rahzel had died and Link soon would too. Zelda was gone; she died to revive that monster.

"They're gone you know," a voice called.

Groose scrambled to his feet. "Who are you?" he asked nervously putting up his fists. The Skyloftin decided he couldn't trust this masked person.

"My name is not important at the moment," the being said placing his or hand on a symbol that matched one that Impa had.

"You're a Shiekah?" Groose asked.

"Yes, I am. I had come to help Link, but as you can tell I came too late," the figure said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel," Groose answered looking at his feet ashamed.

"Hope is not lost… uh."

"The name's Groose."

"Well then Groose. Hope is not lost. We can yet save the hero."

"But they left already and are probably miles from here," Groose said waving his arms.

The figure shrugged, "I did not mean we save him now. We first should report to my village's elder before pursuing the monsters."

"_We?" _Groose asked.

"Of course. You want to help your friend don't you?" the figure said heading to the back exit to the temple.

"But I'm not a hero. Grannie told me so," Groose sighed.

The figure stopped and hummed to his/herself. "Impa probably meant that you weren't _the _hero, but you are a hero. Besides, fate and destiny have been altered, you might be what we need to set it right."

Groose nodded somehow feeling confident at the Sheikahs words. The pair started to leave the temple. "So I didn't catch your name" Groose hinted to his new companion.

"That's because I didn't throw it." the Sheikah responded smartly. "For outsiders like yourself, you must earn our trust to learn our name."

Groose grinned widely, "So Shiek, where are we going?"

"Can't tell you that either."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Link frowned to himself as he paced the length of the room. He could feel a pair of brown eyes following his movements. Even though the feeling annoyed him, Link refused to speak to the demon lord.

"Skychild, I really would not like a hole in my rug; It's a very beautiful rug," Ghirahim spoke up.

Link glared at the demon lord, but continued his pacing.

"My Lord," a voice called as she entered. Link stopped his pacing enough to see the being who just entered. It was a female a little shorter than the hero. She had short dark hair that peaked behind a pair of short white horns. She nervously fingered her long clawed fingers as she spoke to the demon lord. "I have bandaged Rahzel's wounds. I can bring her here if you'll like."

"Yes, If she can be move, can you please bring her here," Ghirahim answered hastily.

Link resumed his pacing, now only doing it because it annoyed the demon lord. He also was thinking about the almost concerned reaction that the demon gave. "Careful," the demon's voice came sharply.

Link stopped again to see the demon lord taking Rahzel from the servant. The servant bowed and turned to leave the room. She gave Link a small smile before exiting.

Link ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. Somehow seeing the servant, made Link realize what a mess the world had become. His best friend was dead and he was in the hands of his worst enemy.

The door to the large bedroom slammed open. Demise stood in the doorway, his large scaly arms crossed. "I've been waiting for you, boy," the demon king boomed.

Link thought for a moment that the scaly being was talking to him and nearly shivered in fear. "Of course, sir. I apologize; I was making sure my new pets were comfortable with their new home," Ghirahim answered, his voice missing the flamboyancy that normally occupied it.

There was a silent exchange between the two demons before Ghirahim lowered his head slightly and walked out of the room.

Link remained glued to his spot for a moment. Realizing that the door was unguarded, the hero ran forward. He tried to pull the door open but the large wooden door refused to leave its doorframe. Link's heart sank; he was stuck here.

A/N: I would like to open the oppertunity to you all to submit suggestions. I have an idea of where I'm heading, but I would like to see what you think should happen. If I use your ideas, I will give cedit to you. And if you have any questions for me, feel free to ask.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'll like to give a big thanks to LaCorpse, morgan1yam, jeanetta94, and xXBloodyIllusionXx for following and/or favoriting. This really modivated me to get this chapter out a lot sooner than I thought I would.

* * *

Ghirahim walked into the large room. Memories from centuries ago, told Ghirahim this was the room Demise had used as a study. Around a table, each of the nobles from the shadow realms sat looking uncomfortably. Demise took the last seat at the head of the table. Ghirahim stood behind his king silently.

"Do you know why I called all of you here?" Demise started. He looked over the motley group.

"I imagine we will be discussing how we will be organizing the shadow realms," answered the Bokoblin.

Demise nodded silently, "as I understand it. You have divided the entirety of the shadow realms into four kingdoms." Demise paused to see the reactions of the nobles. They all nodded their agreement. Ghirahim could sense his master's emotions bubbling to the surface. "Fools. I'm your king. You all serve me," the demon king shouted causing many eyes to shift down. "But what did you do? You abandoned me. Left me to endure an eternity of darkness and suffering." The other nobles said nothing but fidgeted uncomfortably. 'Now, that I have been revive I expect all of the realms to follow my command."

"Of course, Sir. I have kept your manor in the most pristine condition," the catlike steward said with a purr.

Demise turned his cold glare to the feline. "You. You moved into my home. You expected that you'll be king. You have undermined my authority." Demise was on his feet and on the steward before the cat could said a word. There was a simple crack and the demon was no more.

The nobles tried to hide their shock, but Ghirahim could see it. He could smell their fear. "Is there any here that would deny my rule?" Demise asked hypothetically. Ghirahim looked around the table; he knew that none would stand against the demon king. "Good. You are all dismissed." The nobles wordlessly passed the dead steward and exited the room. Ghirahim was going to follow when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

Ghirahim froze instantly. "I didn't dismiss you," Demise said.

Ghirahim turned to his master. "How may I be of service?" Ghirahim asked bowing his head.

Demise looked him over and Ghirahim had to suppress a cringe. "You have changed tremendously, Ghirahim. You must know that are many other powerful sorcerers. You can be replaced."

"I understand, sir," Ghirahim answered.

Demise lifted his hand. "All will be set right soon."

Ghirahim didn't respond, but left the demon king alone. The demon lord had known that his master didn't care for him, but it had never bothered him before. However, now his words grated against his mind.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Groose stumbled for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. "Is this really necessary?" Groose asked impatiently touching the makeshift blindfold his Sheikah guide had tied on his face.

"Yes," was the simple answer, "and don't call me Sheik. It's insulting. It's as if I called you Hyl because you're a Hylian."

Groose chuckled and stumbled again. His guide gave another exasperated sigh. "We're here," the guide said pulling off the blindfold. Groose's eyes widen at the sight of the village.

There were dozens of small houses set in rings around the large fire pit in the center of the village. Small children ran though the rings of houses playing some sort of game. Groose admired the variety of crops that grew on the outer edge of the village.

"Wow, this is a nice place you got here," Groose said as he turned to see everything the village had. He saw a large group of more masked Sheikah training with dummies. The Hylian started to walk over the group when his guide stopped his motion.

"You must speak to our village elder before you go wondering around," Groose's guide reprimanded guiding the Skyloftian away from the training group.

Groose followed the Sheikah through the crowd. Most of the Sheikah stared after the pair as they traveled through the village. Groose's guide stopped at the door of the largest house in the entire village. The Sheikah knocked on the round green door.

"Come in," a gravely voice called from inside. With a nod from his guide, Groose opened the door and entered the house.

The old Sheikah was crouched over a map on a table. He straightened as Groose entered the door. "Where's the one who guided you here?" the old man asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm here," Groose's guide spoke up stepping forward.

"What is he doing here? Where's the spirit maiden, her guardian, or the chosen hero?" the old Sheikah said voice raising.

"We were too late," came the reply, with a bowed head.

The older man turned away, "Explain."

"Your message was too late, Elder. When I arrived, the guardian was already killed. The demon king was revived and the hero taken. "

"How's this possible?" the old man said with a sigh.

"It's Rahzel," Groose answered with a frown.

"Who's this Rahzel you speak of?" The elder asked turning to Groose.

"She was a student of the knight academy that I go to. She disappeared four years ago. I guess she actually fell here and was brainwashed by that demon guy," Groose answered. "She tricked both Link and myself. We trusted her and she revealed the location to the Demon Lord."

The elder sighed again, " Then we must prepare for battle. It won't be long before they attack here. Both of you should report to the dojo and begin training immediately. We don't have much time." The elder rushed out of the house with Groose and the other Sheikah close behind.

The elder walked to the fire pit. "Everyone gather around," the old man's voice echoed around the village. Everyone within eyesight gathered whispering amongst themselves. "I have terrible news. Impa has failed. The demon king has been revived." There was a collective gasp and many voices begun to speak up at once. The elder held out his hands as to calm the crowd. "Please let me speak. All the warriors will remain here to continue their training. All messengers see me immediately. As for the rest of you, we must retreat to our fortress in the mountains. Prepare yourselves." With this the elder returned to his home.

The Sheikah in the crowd began to scatter doing various tasks. A handful followed the elder, but most began to run into the houses strewn about. The children were pulled along as they complained. Groose looked at the distressed village. He immediately felt an immense anger toward Rahzel. She had broken the peace in this village and many more.

"Come, Groose. We must start training right away."

"Sure Sheik. But is this really all her fault?" Groose asked.

"Your friend? I don't want to offend you, but fate told us that the hero was to win after receiving the Triforce. The hero never had a chance to attempt to retrieve it, so ,yes, your friend is at fault."

"She was never my friend."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim and Link stared at each other for several moments each not knowing what to say. A small rustling sound drew both of their attentions from each other and to the figure on the single bed in the room. Rahzel had shifted to her side; her crimson eyes opened.

Ghirahim swiftly glided to her side. " Rahzel? He called hopefully. The woman said nothing, but stared straight ahead.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel knew that she was awake. She could tell that her eyes were open even though all she saw was darkness. The thought that she might have become blind crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. After all, being blind would only affect your eyesight not every sense. That's what Rahzel was facing; she was in a state of senselessness. Not a single sight, sound, touch, nothing. Just darkness. Another thought crossed Rahzel's mind. _I must be dead. _This thought came as a fright; she believed that their was something after life. She tried to calm herself and think rationally, but it seemed an impossible task when the situation you are in is impossible to comprehend.

She remained as still as she tried to wrap her mind around this situation. Something brushed her arm. Rahzel caught her breath; it was the first sense that she felt in what felt like forever. Whatever it was that touched her removed its presence. Now that the object had moved, Rahzel could feel that she was lying on something soft. Before she could figure out what exactly she was on, the touch came again. This time Rahzel could tell that the object was a hand. She stopped it from moving away, trapping it with her hand.

"Rahzel?" a voice called out softly. Rahzel sighed to herself as she recognized the voice. She tried to call out to Ghirahim, but her voice caught in her throat. "You don't need to speak, Rahzel."

Rahzel frowned; she wanted to speak. She was pleasantly relieved as the complete darkness that encompassed her vision faded. Slowly at first just shades of gray, but then becoming shapes. Soon everything was in sharp focus.

Ghirahim was looking over her with a concern in his eyes. He looked different than how she knew him, but she could still tell that it was him. "Ghirahim," Rahzel managed to croak, "I'm fine." The demon lord's shoulders loosen.

There was a sound of indignation from behind Ghirahim. Rahzel looked around the demon lord to see Link with his arms crossed. His face revealed his anger toward the woman. "Link?" Rahzel called out relieved that the hero was still alive. The green-clad Hylian frowned deeper and narrowed his eyes.

Rahzel knew at that moment any comradeship she had with the Hylian was long gone. However, she didn't regret her decision. After all, she had just gave Ghirahim's people a chance for survival. And wasn't that good enough?

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Groose leaned heavily on his knees. Sweat dripped into his eyes burning them. "What did you do in the sky? You don't have any clue how to fight," Groose's Sheikah friend said hands still raised into fists.

Groose straightened up. He was only here for about a week and already he had learned the Sheikah's style of fighting. The instructor said that he was a natural, but Groose had still not caught up to his friend. "We were flying. Can you fly, Sheik?" Groose bragged hands on his hips.

The Sheikah's visible eyes rolled. "That's not my name." The black clad figure smacked the red-head across his face. "We don't have time to goof off. They can attack at any moment."

"But they haven't. Are you sure that they'll attack?" Groose asked.

The Sheikah nodded his head, "Oh course, They are hateful creatures. They are greedy, bloodthirsty, and every other evil you can think of." The Sheikah lowered his fists. "They killed my family; They killed so many of our people." The Sheikah became quiet.

Groose placed a hand on the Sheikah's shoulder trying to comfort the warrior. "I understand now. I knew that there was a reason why we heard all those stories as children."

The Sheikah nodded. "It's important to know their true nature. They will not sit back, not with their king revived. They will come and kill us all."

Groose understood finally why all the Sheikah had reacted the way they had. He narrowed his eyes. He knew that he must learn about his enemies. Groose said good-bye to his friend and looked for the older warriors. He was hoping to hear all of his fellow warriors' stories of the demons.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim walked into the library cautiously. Demise had called him to come and he faithfully came. The noble thought back to Rahzel. He had left her alone with the hero and the noble feared that the fallen hero would harm her. Ghriahim smiled at the thought; he was being foolish. Rahzel could fend for herself, she has proven it time and time again.

Ghirahim begun to look for his master. He stalked through the library. The demon king was sitting at the window reading. "Ghirahim," the demon king greeted without looking up.

"Master, have you found a way to free us from the shadows?" Ghirahim asked as he walked closer to the demon king.

"Not yet, Ghirahim. First we must ensure the safety of our people. If we were to send our people to the surface now the Sheikah or they Skypeople will kill them. We just need to create a little distraction to allow us time to set up a town."

Ghirahim nodded his understanding. It was just a little distraction and then it was onto his plan.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I don't know what to say about this chapter, but I think it's the worst one yet. *sigh* oh well. I will like to thank Kate499, Prometheus16, and Superwholock for favoriting, following, and reviewing this fic. To all my readers, you're the best.

* * *

The wind was cool signaling the departure of summer and the entrance of autumn. Demise had demanded that Ghirahim, Link, and Rahzel joined him at the surface. The sun had fallen hours ago darkening the sky. The stars winked into existence one by one. The moon's light gave an eerie look to the group gathered. Ghirahim couldn't feel the cold, but looked to the Hylians. Link had the same frown that he carried for the two weeks of his captivity while Rahzel had her arms around her waist trying to stay warm.

"Master, what was the need that brings us here?" Ghirahim asked after a couple moments of silence.

Demise didn't say a single word. He just gave a dark chuckle. He held out his hands. A plume of smoke appeared from his palms. The smoke dissipated to reveal the Master Sword laying in his hands. The blade flickered a brilliant blue. The sword spirit released herself from the sword floating in front of the group.

Fi's cold eyes shifted to view all of the group finally settling on Link. "Master, are you well?" she asked in her metallic voice. If the sword spirit wasn't so emotionless, Ghirahim would say that she was concerned for his safety.

"He is not well." Demise answered stepping to the hero. Black scaly hands grasped the hero by his tunic holding him in the air. Link struggled with difficulty with his bound hands. "I will kill him now if you do not heed my commands." Link didn't look at the sword spirit trying not to influence her decision.

Ghirahim could almost hear the gears turning in her head. A hush fell on the group; the only sound to be heard was the wind blowing through the trees. "I will heed your commands," Fi answered monotony.

Demise lowered Link and drew the holy blade. He held the blade skyward. He uttered a single word, "Fall." Ghirahim was brought to his knees at the amount of magic that Demise's spell called for. In the corner of his eyes he could see that Fi had also fallen. A warm hand placed itself on his shoulder. He nodded to calm Rahzel's concern.

Lightning cracked across the sky. Everyone looked up to the sky. Colored lightning flickered across the black sky. Blue, Purple, Green, every color imaginable cut through the night like a knife. Through the brief flashes of light, a shadow could be seen falling. A pinprick of darkness at first, but soon the shadow took up the sky.

It landed with a crash that shook the ground. The magnitude of the quake was large enough to cause the Hylians who were still standing to loose their balance. Demise laughed again and more lightning flashed. A figure stood up from the rubble apparently unhurt. Demise pulled Rahzel by the ropes binding her hands. Ghirahim got to his feet trying to hide his snarl.

The demon king whispered something to the Hylian. The woman looked back for a moment before turning to the demon king. With a nod from the woman, Demise untied her hands. Rahzel straightened and walked forward to the figure.

"Oh its you, Rahzel. Have you come to help me?" the figure asked with a loud voice that carried to the group. Link was going to protest when Demise muffled the sound.

"Of course I've come to help you, Beedle," Rahzel answered holding out her hand. The figure took the outstretched hand. Rahzel led the Skyloftian to the group. Beedle was grinning as he entered into view.

He was a scrawny man wearing nothing, but shorts and sandals. The goofy looking man came walking unsuspectingly. He looked at the group with that foolish grin on his face. When his eyes caught sight of Link, the merchant's face showed shock.

The Skyloftian broke free of Rahzel's grasp and begun to run. Demise chuckled and stretched out his hand. The man stumbled falling flat on his face. He was sliding back toward the demon king clawing at the ground pulling up small plants. He called out to Rahzel begging for her aid.

The merchant reached the demon king. He looked up to the demon's cold eyes. "He is the first," Demise announced releasing Link to lay a hand on the merchant's head. The man's earsplitting scream broke through the night. He squirmed under the demon's touch.

The man's hair became brittle and fell off in clumps littering the ground with brown. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the man's head and face began to melt. Link was striking the demon king's back as the demon laughed with glee. The merchant twitched twice and then the screaming stopped. Demise let his hand go and the merchant's body fell as nothing but dust.

He turned to the hero who looked like he was going to burst into tears. Demise left the group walking close enough to Ghirahim to whisper, "Just a distraction." Ghirahim stayed still as his master walked away.

Ghirahim looked to the Hylians and the sword spirit. Fi held one of her wing-arms over the hero to protect him from the rain. She was speaking to him, but Ghirahim couldn't hear the words.

Rahzel walked to the fallen hero and held out her hand to help him to his feet. Link looked at the outstretched hand. He slapped away the offered help hard enough that Ghirahim could hear the smacking sound from his distance. Rahzel didn't react, but just raised her head and walked to Ghirahim.

Rahzel crouched to look at the noble eye to eye. " Will you rust in the rain?" she asked as she removed her cloak to cover him.

Ghirahim lifted his pupil-less eyes to her red ones. If he didn't know her facial expressions, he would have thought that she didn't care about the merchant. But he did know her and he could see the sadness in her eyes. Ghirahim lowered his eyes again. "How do you do it?" Ghirahim asked meaning how could she just bypass her own emotions to fulfill a task.

The unspoken words were not lost to Rahzel. "It was something that needed to be done. If the end justifies the means, we must strive to that end," she answered as she stood up reaching down to the demon lord.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel sat cross-legged on the floor by the foot of the bed. She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly in and out. She was trying to calm the emotions that threatened to bubble to the surface. Fingers ran through her hair for the third time in the ten minutes since she started meditated. She straightened at the touch. There was a small chuckle from the interrupter. "Ghirahim, I'm trying to meditate," she said trying to sound annoyed rather than the amusement she felt.

"May I ask why?" Ghirahim's voice asked as his fingers traced the slant of her pointed ears. Rahzel opened her eyes and turned to face the noble. He was laying on his bed twirling a strand of her hair with his finger. Rahzel was sure she was blushing, but still made an effort to look angry.

"Never mind, I'm not meditating anymore," she said with a sigh.

The demon lord grinned, "Good because I had plans for today." Link made a gagging sound from somewhere out of view. "Well you are uninvited now, Link."

Rahzel turned to the hero to see him talking with Fi. Since Beedle died, the sword spirit has been here as often as she could comforting the hero. In fact, since Zelda had died, the sword spirit seemed to hang onto the hero. Rahzel couldn't put her finger on it, but it was as if the sword spirit had finally woke up.

A heavy piece of fabric fell over her face. Rahzel pulled off the fabric from her head to find that it was a heavy cloak. "Put it on. We don't have all day." Rahzel huffed but pulled on the warm cloak. She straightened it on her shoulders and looked to the noble. He was staring at her with a faraway gaze.

Rahzel put her hands on her hips, "Come on, what are your plans?"

Ghirahim pouted, "If I told you, it would ruin the fun." Rahzel rolled her eyes, but held out her hand. Ghirahim took it and interlaced his fingers with hers. He guided her out of the room. He looked up and down the hallway searching for his master. Not seeing the demon king, he guided Rahzel through the dark hallways.

He opened a large wooden door that filled the hallway with dim light. With a simple nod, both Ghirahim and Rahzel were outside of the manor. The demon lord grinned at the woman as she inspected the large garden that they were walking through.

"All the plants here are native to the shadow realms. Just don't touch any of them," Ghirahim said as Rahzel was going to touch a deep purple flower. "They may be beautiful, but they are all deadly. Kind of like you, my sparrow."

Rahzel wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult so chose to answer, " What are we doing out here, Ghirahim?"

The demon lord let go of her hand and grabbed her shoulders gently. "We just haven't spoken in a while."

"We spoke just this morning," Rahzel answered hoping for a better answer.

Ghirahim sighed. He opened his mouth just to shut it again. For once he looked at a loss for words. "Are you okay Rahzel?" he finally asked.

Rahzel tilted her head confused to which the demon lord smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, "Is there any particular reason you ask? If it's about Beedle…"

Ghirahim shook his head, "No its not about the strange Skyman. You died Rahzel. You haven't spoken about it."

Rahzel shrugged her shoulders not wanting to reveal anything, "It was nothing. I'm alive now."

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, "You Died, Rahzel. And that look on your face shows that it wasn't nothing."

"Why do you care?" Rahzel asked turning away from him.

Ghirahim grabbed her chin and turned her face to his, "Because the moment you died, I also did." His eyes widened as if he had spoken too much.

"Why would you feel like that?" Rahzel asked softly.

"I… you…. When we met, I thought you were just like any other Skyperson. Many fell from the sky and I killed them the moment that I found them. Chance saved your life and I should have killed you after you fulfilled your purpose." Ghirahim stopped for a moment. "But something you said or did touched me. You… you're not like anyone I've ever met before. I care for you."

Ghirahim released her face and let his arm fall beside his side as if the confession had taken all of his energy. Rahzel could feel tears burning at her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the noble's neck. "You can be so slow at times. I love you too, Ghirahim," she whispered into his ear. He had broke through her wall, but she didn't care, she didn't feel threatened. In fact, she felt completely at ease.

"Rahzel," Ghirahim whispered softly. He quieted knowing that there was nothing else he could say. "I love you, my little sparrow."

Rahzel chuckled, "I'm going to have to come up with a pet name for you now." She backed away from the noble to give him space. "So are we courting now?" Rahzel asked playfully.

Ghirahim looked shocked, but with a sly grin said, "Well, my sparrow will you be willing to court the illustrious Lord Ghirahim?"

Rahzel laughed and held out her hand, "I thought you would never ask." Ghirahim grasped her hand and spun her around. Rahzel felt so joyful at the moment nothing could dampen her mood. If she had been more observant she would have saw a figure hidden in the bushes.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim grinned at Rahzel as she was reading a book,. The woman looked up from the pages and gave him a smile. "You know that staring is bad etiquette," she playfully critiqued.

Ghirahim was going to respond when the door slammed opened. A short demon entered slightly giving both Hylians a glare before speaking. "Ghirahim, his majesty demands your presence. Immediately." The messenger left slamming the door again.

"It seems that Skyloftians aren't the only ones who need to remember their manners," Ghirahim said with a sigh.

Rahzel waved him out, "Hurry, go see what his Grumpiness wants."

Ghirahim grinned which shocked him he shouldn't be bad mouthing his master, but Rahzel made loyalty difficult. He got to his feet and left the room quickly. He followed the messenger to Demise's study. He walked in calmly still grinning when he entered the room.

"Good morning, Mas…ter," Ghirahim trailed off realizing the person that he was speaking to wasn't Demise. The only person in the study was the short messenger. "So where is he?" Ghirahim asked angry at being tricked.

"Demise will be joining with us shortly," the messenger answered sitting on one of the arm chairs in the room.

"What is it that he wishes to speak about?" Ghirahim asked folding his arms across his chest.

The messenger shrugged his shoulders, "He just said that he wanted you here in the study." Ghirahim sighed and begun to pace back and forth. He ran his hands over the spines of the books on the shelves.

The door opened slowly. Ghirahim and the messenger looked up to see if their king had entered. Instead of Demise's large stature, Vladimir stood in the doorway. "My lord," he greeted his eyes shifting suspiciously at the messenger in the room.

"Speak, Vlad," Ghirahim snapped.

"My lord, one of the messenger _sparrows_ has gone missing. Gabriella is worried about it," he answered looking back to the messenger.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what his advisor was trying to tell him. Then it clicked. For whatever reason, Rahzel wasn't in the room and she was no where to be found. Without another thought Ghirahim pushed his way out of the study.

"Demise took her," Vlad said jogging beside his lord. "Gabriella saw them head to the torture chamber." The birdlike demon tried to keep up with the noble's long strides.

Ghirahim had heard his advisor's words and already changed his course to find Rahzel. The noble pushed opened the door to the torture chamber. He had pictured the worst possible situation.

The door creaked opened to reveal both Demise and Rahzel. She wasn't on the rack or being skinned alive. The pair were just speaking and had stopped when the door opened. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to show up," Demise greeted, "Rahzel and I were speaking about some interesting rumors that have been spreading around the manor."

Ghirahim shifted slightly, "Rumors are typically more lies than truth."

"You may ask him, your majesty and he will repeat what I told you," Rahzel said.

The demon king looked at the noble with a grin. Without warning Demise struck Ghirahim. The demon lord fell back at the force. His master continued to hammer Ghirahim's body with blows. Ghirahim just tensed, but accepted each hit.

The blows stopped and Ghirahim looked up to see the reason. Rahzel stood with clenched fists. Multiple tools of torture were scattered around the floor where they had fallen when she threw them. "I'll tell you what you want to know," Rahzel said lifting her head.

Demise gave Ghirahim some space walking to Rahzel. The demon king spread out a map on the rack and Rahzel pointed to some point. "This is where they meet," Rahzel said.

"When are their meetings?" Demise questioned.

Rahzel shrugged, "I don't know the only ones who know when they meet is themselves. Besides I was never one of the knight." Ghirahim looked from one to the other waiting for Demise to respond. The demon king didn't answer, but rolled up the map and left the room.

The door closed with a bang. Rahzel turned to Ghirahim kneeling in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Ghirahim couldn't answer as he tried to process what had occur. While his master had no concern for his safety, Rahzel thought of him first. Ghirahim shook his head. He can't think like that. His master cared for him, he just had a odd way of showing it. "I can't believe him. He uses you. What hold those he have on you?" Rahzel demanded.

"I am his sword. I must obey him," Ghirahim answered using the same rational that he told himself. His words sounding even more false today than normal. An idea struck his mind unexpectedly. Maybe Demise wasn't a good person. He manipulated, killed, tortured. The list could go on and on. He looked up at Rahzel who was waiting for a response. "Rahzel, you are my knight, are you not? "

"Yes, Ghirahim. I am," she responded.

"Then I have a command for you. You will help me with a coup d'état."

Rahzel's eyes widened. "You want to overthrow Demise?" she asked in a whisper looking over her shoulder. Ghirahim nodded. "Okay. I will, but my sword was broken during the fight with Demise the first time."

Ghirahim smiled bringing the woman's hand to the diamond on his chest. "Then you just need a new sword."

* * *

A/N: yuck, it got a little too fluffy for a little bit. Anyways, Beedle is the first of more characters to die. I would like to mention now that I don't hate or dislike the characters that will die or have died. It was literally chance that they were picked. Also, don't expect an immediate turnout for this plan Ghirahim is cooking. Afterall, Demise is a lot stronger than any other villian (Hylia barely managed to seal him), so it's going to take creativity to get rid of him.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Woohoo! another chapter. Thank you those who reviewed. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. It has been very fun to write. Without further ado, here's the newest chapter.

Groose pulled back the drawstring of the bow that he was practicing with . He narrowed his eyes to focus on the target several yards away. With a slow exhale, he loosed the drawstring and the arrow found the bulls-eye. He pumped his fist in the air. Turning to brag about his accomplishment, an arrow split the arrow he had just shot. The archery instructor lowered her bow. "You become cocky; you die," she said.

Groose grinned, "It's not being cocky if you are that good." He pointed to his bulls-eye. The instructor rolled her eyes.

Footsteps ran to the pair. Both of the archers stopped their discussion and turned to the disturbance. Groose's masked friend stood there. "You can catch your breath better if you take off your mask," Groose hinted helpfully. The Sheikah just glared at the Skyloftian.

But he didn't say anything, but turned to the instructor. "The elder has asked all of us to gather together at the village square."

The instructor in turn narrowed her eyes, "Quickly Groose. We should be there immediately." Both Sheikah ran off leaving Groose in their dust. The red-head ran as fast as he could thinking to himself how much more fit he had become staying here at the surface. He reached the village center soon enough.

All the Sheikah warriors were gathered. They didn't speak to each other, but looked around observing their surroundings. In Groose's opinion they were all too stiff, but after what Groose heard about the demons, he understood their uneasiness. Groose went to his friend.

"Hey, Sheik, what's going on?" Groose asked.

The Sheikah gave Groose a long-suffering glance. "I don't know. The elder hasn't come out yet."

"So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in days." Groose asked receiving another long glance.

"All the other warriors and I were brushing up on our magic. That would be our only advantage if the demons come and attack," the Sheikah answered.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Groose asked pouting thinking about the cool things he could do if he had magic.

"Your people can't use magic," Sheik answered.

"But if the demons can use magic how is it advantage to you?" Groose asked.

"Only the strongest of them can use it here in the light. Hylia knew that they would find a way to here, so she ensured that we can overpower them." Groose was about to ask another question when the Sheikah elder stepped onto a small platform.

"My friends. I have just sensed a large magical signature coming from the south. No doubt it is the demon king. We must investigate this magical signature immediately," the elder said. Immediately the entirety of the crowd ran to the stables. Groose had visited there and was shocked at the sight of the animals within. Sheik had explained to him that they were called horses.

Sheik was coming to Groose riding a black horse. "Get on," the Sheikah commanded motioning to get on the horse.

"I want my own horse," Groose said stubbornly.

The Sheikah rolled his eyes. "You don't know how to ride. Get. ON," the Sheikah commanded. With a puff, Groose pulled himself on the horse. Sheik dug his heels into the horse.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim sat at the dinning table. Both demons that sat opposite from him looked at the other. "I have called both of you here because you are the only ones I can trust," Ghirahim started. "Do I have any reason not to trust either of you?"

The bird demon shook his head and the smaller female did the same motion. "We only serve you," Vladimir answered, "We served your father and are sworn to aide his line."

"Demise isn't our ruler," Gabriella spoke up, "He is the worst person to be leading us."

Vladimir placed a warning hand on the she-demon. "Careful, we are in his castle," the bird demon reminded.

"I know," Gabriella answered giving the advisor a small smile.

"What I'm going to ask you will be even more dangerous," Ghirahim said bringing his two servants' attention. They both leaned forward. "Demise is planning on destroying the Skypeople," Ghirahim started.

Gabriella gave a knowing grin, "You want us to help them?"

Ghirahim turned to the female, "Yes, I know that they aren't exactly.."

"There is no need to explain we remember how things were before the war between Demise and Hylia. The Hylians and Sheikah aren't any different than us," Vladimir spoke up.

Ghirahim looked shocked at both of them. He had forgotten that they were both older than himself. "That is only part of what I need you to do," Ghirahim said. He lowered his voice, "Rahzel and I plan to overthrow Demise." Both demons shifted slightly nervously. "I need more support. Just Rahzel and I, maybe the hero and his sword, can't destroy him ourselves. We need an advantage."

"I can look up any relics that could give you an advantage and look for others you support your cause, " Vladimir offered.

"I'll try to keep the Hylians out of Demise's hands. They would trust me more than Vlad," Gabriella said.

Ghirahim bowed his head, "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for more loyal friends." Ghirahim looked up at the two. Both grinned at him.

"I think Rahzel has been a good influence on you," Gabriella said with a giggle. "We are both proud to serve you." Both rose from their seats bowing to their lord before leaving him alone.

Ghirahim sat at the table wondering if he just killed his friends.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Groose grabbed the Sheikah's surprisingly thin waist to keep from falling. The Skyloftian was surprised to find that the Sheikah was cool to his touch. "Let go," the Sheikah said angrily squirming under the red-head's touch. Groose loosen his hold. The Sheikah reined in the horse.

"What was that for?" Groose answered angrily. The Sheikah didn't say anything. Groose looked over the hooded head and gasped. The ruins of some structure was crumbled along the ground. Groose slid off the horse followed by Sheik. They both looked through the rubble along with the other Sheikah.

Groose picked up what looked suspiciously looked like a fan. The recognition hit him. "It's Beedle's," he whispered.

"Who?" Sheik asked.

"A merchant who lived in Skyloft," Groose answered. The Sheikah's eyes widened. "But where is he?" Groose asked.

Another voice called the group. Groose and Sheik got to their feet and ran to the voice. The Sheikah that had called them pointed at a pile of dust on the ground.

Sheik turned away from the pile and the other warriors bowed their head. "What's that?" Groose asked.

Sheik looked back to the Skyloftian with tears welling up in his eyes, "That's your merchant."

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-LOZ-

Fi placed her wing around his shoulders. "Master, if you were to get to the Master Sword, I deduce that you'll have a 75% chance to escape the manor," she said.

Link rose his blue eyes to her pupil-less ones. "What is the probability that I would even make it to the Master Sword?" Link asked.

Fi lowered her head, "I cannot calculate the small amount of probability. But there is a possibility that you can retrieve it. You are the hero." Link nodded his head. The situation was hopeless he couldn't escape. He would spend the rest of his life trapped in this room with that traitor for company. Link glared at Rahzel who has been pacing since the demon lord left.

"Don't worry, Link. Everything will change soon," Rahzel said catching his gaze.

"Are you going to back stab him too?" Link spat.

Rahzel laughed, "No, nothing like that. The world is shifting. Things will calm."

Link got to his feet. "You are delusional. The only thing in the future is death. The death of everyone in the sky, yours, mine. We are all going to die."

Rahzel shrugged her shoulders, "Death is not all that you fear. Coming back is what is difficult." Link narrowed his eyes at her light manner. "Besides, these people are not the monsters that we have painted them to be. They are just like us."

Link would have argued more, but the door opened to reveal Ghirahim. The demon lord walked to Rahzel and gave her a smile. "I imagine everything went well," Rahzel said with a smile.

"I have put measures in place to protect the skypeople if Demise should attack them again," Ghirahim answered. Rahzel laughed and planted a kiss on the demon's cheek. Ghirahim looked to Link.

"Hero, we have much to discuss," Ghirahim started.

Fi floated in front of Link. "My master has no desire to speak to you," Fi said almost threateningly.

Ghirahim's pure white eyes stared into Fi's blue ones. "I have offered to set him free if he would aide me." Link perked up at the sound of the offer against his better judgment.

"What do you need my help for?" Link asked coming from behind Fi.

Ghirahim turned to him, "Rahzel and I are going to overthrow Demise. We will need your aide."

Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "How can I trust either of you." His eyes flitted to Rahzel.

"I am a man of my word. I didn't kill you at the Skyview temple just like I promised you. I will give you my word that after we have accomplish this task, I will grant you and Fi your freedom," Ghirahim said holding out his hand. "If I am to be the new king, I need to begin to repair the damage caused by the centuries our people have hated each other. This is a good beginning."

Link felt unsure about the demon's motives, but if he and Rahzel wanted to rid the world of Demise, the hero couldn't refuse. Link held out his hand and shook Ghirahim's. "Understand that this truce is only temporary," Link said.

"I would not ask anymore than that," Ghirahim answered, "We should begin training immediately."


	25. Chapter 25

Link slid to the ground exhausted. "You are doing quite well, Skychild," Ghirahim praised , "As are you, my sparrow." Rahzel already on the ground frowned. "Since you are both physically tired, I will allow you to have some rest, Hero," Ghirahim said.

"And I don't get to rest?" Rahzel said panting.

Ghirahim shook his head, "I'm going to teach you to use my magic." Link looked to the woman to see her reaction. Rahzel just nodded. "Since you now wield my blade, you have access to my abilities just like Demise," Ghirahim explained.

"I know," Rahzel said getting to her feet. "So where do we begin?"

Ghirahim guided her further from the hero. "We'll begin with a simple levitation spell." Ghirahim placed a small pebble into her hand. "I want you to imagine this pebble floating."

Rahzel nodded her head and stared intently at the small rock. Nothing happened. Rahzel bit her bottom lip and tried to think harder. "Don't think so hard Rahzel," Ghirahim said helpfully. Rahzel's eyes looked up to him not amused. She took a deep breath and looked at the pebble again.

Link watched the woman staring at the pebble for a couple minutes. When nothing was happening, he called out to Fi. The loyal sword spirit answered the call. "Master?" she asked.

"You can call me Link, Fi," Link told the sword woman.

"As you wish, Mas… Link," Fi corrected. "Is there anything that I may help you with?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, " I need someone to talk to." The blonde looked down at his hands.

Fi floated down, "As I told you, Link. You have done everything that the goddess wanted you to do. Your chances of success were 100%."

"Then why did this happen?" Link said frustrated.

Fi brought her knees to her chest sitting beside the hero. "I don't have the information to answer that inquiry," she admitted.

" Why don't you say what you think?" Link asked.

"It would be illogical for me to give you my thoughts on the matter for I'm just a sword," Fi answered. She lowered her head.

Link looked at the sword spirit. Was it is imagination or was she sad? " Were you always?"

Fi looked up at the hero, "My history is not relevant to the situation. It's revelation would not change the current situation."

Link motioned to Ghirahim and Rahzel, "He is just like you, Fi. And yet look how you two act. He makes his own choices don't you wish for that." Fi turned her gaze to Ghirahim who was now being threatened with a clenched fist.

The demon lord was laughing and even Rahzel had a smile on her face. It was true that Ghirahim and Fi were similar beings, but he had something she didn't and she wanted to know what that was. "Link, I did make my choice. Centuries ago, my sister and I chose to serve Hylia," Fi started. Link looked at her with his bright blue eyes and Fi could feel a thumping in her chest like the heart she had lost long ago. "We were the only sorceresses in the kingdom and were willing to do anything for our lady. She asked us to fight alongside her. To become her weapons and protect our kingdom."

"What happened?" Link asked now leaning against the sword spirit.

"Hylia sealed our souls into two swords…"

"Wait, so Ghirahim is your sister?" Link asked giving Ghirahim an odd look.

Fi turned to the hero and giggled. She paused at the sound shocked. She cleared her throat and continued, "No. During a large battle, Hylia had lost my sister's blade. I never saw her after that… I was so depressed that I couldn't function to my full capacity, so Hylia sealed all my emotions. But I believe that that seal has been broken." Fi shook slightly and Link gave the sword spirit a hug.

"I'm sorry about your sister. I lost my parents when I was very young. I understand the pain, Fi," Link comforted. A clatter broke the conversation.

"You did it," Ghirahim said. Both Link and Fi looked at their counterparts. Rahzel held a hand to her mouth. "Though next time you might want to look where telekinetically throw a pebble and not break any vases."

"I moved it like you told me to," Rahzel pointed out. She lifted her hand and the pebble flew back to it. She caught it easily. "I'll do it again. Hey Link, catch," Rahzel called out before the pebble flew out of her hand and toward the hero. The Hylian sat shocked as the little rock stopped inches from his face floating in midair. It spun in circles and then finally fell to the ground.

"It appears that Rahzel has found a new skill," Fi noted, "I cannot offer you any such ability. My magic isn't malleable like his." Link looked at the sword spirit then back to the other pair. The pair walked back to Link and Fi.

"If you are rested, we can return to the room," Ghirahim suggested. Link pulled himself to his feet and Fi floated beside him.

…...

The group returned without any problem and was discussing the plan of action. "Demise is hoping to bring down King's Isle," Rahzel begun.

"But no one, but the Golden Knights know where it is. How will he know where it is?" Link asked.

Rahzel looked away, "Because I told him."

"How could you do that Rahzel? First Zelda and Beedle, now the people who rule Skyloft?" Link shouted.

"Shh, Link. I didn't tell him when they were meeting," Rahzel said trying to calm the hero.

Then a thought struck Link, "How do you know its location?"

"Who do you think ran into the day after the Wing Ceremony?" Rahzel answered, "My brother was taller than I am."

"You killed your brother?" Link backed off disgusted, "and the first knight of wisdom."

"Only Ischard, my brother's murderer," Rahzel answered, but Link wouldn't hear it. The hero turned away and wouldn't listen to Rahzel's words.

The door of the room opened and there stood Demise. Link wasn't sure how to react to the presence of the demon king, but didn't fight Rahzel when she pulled him down to the floor. "Your Majesty, may I be at you service?" Rahzel asked not lifting her head from the ground.

"Ghirahim and I are going to the surface and demand your presence," the demon king's voice boomed.

"As you wish," Rahzel answered. The demon king left as soon as he entered. Rahzel pushed herself to her feet and brushed off her hands. Link also got to his feet. "Sorry for pushing you like that. Demise would have been upset if we didn't show him the respect he thinks he deserves," Rahzel said.

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting," Link reasoned as he left the room.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Groose followed Sheik through the woods. "Where are we going?" Groose whispered.

Sheik shushed the Skyloftian. "There has been reports of activity here. We expect another attack."

Groose frowned. He wasn't really good with directions, so he didn't know which sky island was near here. He looked up at the sky and noticed how dark and clouded it was becoming. The blue sky was only patches in the sea of black clouds. Groose tried to focus on the path ahead of him which had become very difficult to see. He didn't know what was going to happen, but whatever did would have a large impact.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Rahzel twisted her wrists in the restraints that Demise had put on her. They dug into her flesh roughly, but by shifting slightly the pain was greatly reduced. Just like when Demise pulled Beedle out of the sky, the sky was being lit by the colorful lightning. Ghirahim stood to her left. "Gabriella is nearby and would round up as many Skypeople as she can. You need to shift the trajectory of the island when it falls. Just like the pebble," he whispered under his breath. Rahzel nodded her understanding and looked to the sky.

A shadow appeared in the sky and Rahzel tried to focus on changing its fall. Ghirahim sighed in relief, "That's it, Rahzel."

Rahzel lost her concentration when she heard a loud growl from Demise, but there was nothing that the demon king could do; the island was at least a couple of minutes away. The demon king ran to the location where the island had fallen. Rahzel had to smile; she at least had saved somebody.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Gabriella waited where she was told. She saw and felt when the large chunk of land hit the earth. She slipped out of her hiding spot and hurriedly looked for anyone. Sure enough there were seven Skypeople. "Hurry, we don't have much time," she urged as she pulled one man with a red spike of hair out of the rubble.

"Where are we?" the redhead asked.

"The surface. Keep your head down," Gabriella urged again pulling out another couple of men out of the wreckage. The others had already had gotten to their feet. "We have to go. I've been instructed to lead to a Sheikah village nearby," Gabriella turning to leave.

"Don't listen to her. She will lead you all to your deaths," a loud voice called. The owner of the voice was a man large around the waist with a bald head. "Look at her. She's not human," the man continued.

Gabriella fidgeted. They didn't think about if they didn't trust her. "We don't have time for this. We need to leave now."

"I believe her," said one of the elfin people. He had brown hair that reached his shoulders. Gabriella nodded her thanks as more of the Hylians decided to follow her. She quickly dashed to the forest the trail of Skyloftians behind her.

"The name's Horwell, by the way," the brunette Hylian introduced himself, "and that's Owlen, Durk…"

"Its nice to meet you, Horwell," Gabriella interrupted feeling nervous, "my name is Gabriella."

"I never met a surface dweller before. Perhaps when we reach this village, we can discuss your life," Horwell offered.

Gabriella shook her head, "That will not be possible. The Sheikah don't really like my people."

Horwell frowned, "That's a shame. You seem like a good person." Gabriella didn't respond, but beamed inside. She had seen a lot during her life. She served under Ghirahim's father, saw the fall of that kingdom, saw the hatred between the so-called creatures of light and those of the shadow. But now things were looking up. Ghirahim and Rahzel were trying to break boundaries that have been in place for years and now even the Skypeople seemed willing to be comrades again.

The shaking of the ground broke this train of thought. Bulbokin shrieks filled the air and Gabriella's blood ran chill. "We have to…" Gabriella didn't finish her sentence when a red Bulbokin burst from the bush and tackled one of the knights. Things happened too fast for Gabriella to keep track.

There was screams from Bulbokin and Hylian alike. Gabriella grabbed the closest Hylian. She reached to her limited magic to increase her speed. She dodged the fighting bodies and led the Hylian out of the battlefield. She stopped suddenly not having the energy to continue.

"Go that was Horwell and you'll reach the village," Gabriella said pointing in the general direction of the village.

"My name isn't Horwell. It's Owlson," a different voice answered.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Groose and the Sheikah heard the shrieks and hurried to the location. The screams became silent and the forest became still. This urged Groose to run past the Sheikah. They were quite a ways away when Groose reached the location of the screams.

Groose held a hand over his mouth to keep from gagging. His eyes scanned over the carnage. The first bodies he saw was of Professor Horwell and the headmaster. The first and second knight of courage. The second knight of power. Groose realized that it was King's Isle that fell and that his brother must have been in the same meeting as the rest. He didn't want to believe it, but he could see the red-hair of his brother sticking out from the edge of the path. He grit his teeth as he saw a figure rise beside his brother's body.

She was a small she-demon that much Groose could tell. The Skyloftian placed an arrow on his bowstring. Taking aim for the demon's head, he pulled the bowstring back. He leaned forward. A twig snapped under his weight. Groose cursed, but release the arrow.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Gabriella bowed her head as she stood by one of the Hylian's side. She had failed her lord. A twig snapping alerted her of an attack and just like before she sped across the trees. She stopped when she was far away from the bloody battlefield. "So how did it go?" Ghirahim's voice asked from the trees.

Gabriella curtsied. "I'm sorry my lord I could only save one."

"That's one more life that Demise would have taken," said a calm voice, "Without your aide, everyone would be dead." Gabriella looked up into Rahzel's red eyes. The Hylian gave her a smile. "You did a marvelous job. Thank you," Rahzel continued.

Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are far too kind, my lady," the she-demon said rising.

"We must head back. Demise would be expecting us to wait for him at the manor," Ghirahim reminded grimly.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Groose knelt shaking. "I'm sorry, brother. I missed her," he apologized crying. A cool hand placed itself on his shoulder. Surprised that the normally distant Sheikah touched him, Groose looked up.

"I apologize. We should have come quicker," Sheik said bowing his head. Groose didn't say anything. "We can give them a proper burial back at the village." Groose didn't respond. Sheik knelt beside the red-head. "We will save the others," he said, "But first you must get up." Groose didn't argue as Shiek pulled him to his feet.

"I hate them," Groose whispered.

"Most of us do," Sheik answered guiding the Hylian away from the carnage. Groose meekly followed the Sheikah's guidance. The only thing he could focus on was the sight of the she-demon. He had her in his sights, but he missed. Her magic was what saved her and he couldn't beat that.

"Groose, Thank the goddess. You're alive," a familiar voice called.

Groose pulled himself from his self-pity to look up at Professor Owlson. Even though the instructor had always gave him detentions, seeing him alive cheered the red-head up.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LO Z-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim led the group to a study. Demise was currently researching the location of the other sky islands giving the demon lord time to plan with his comrades. "You can't stay here, my lord," Vladimir said pleading, "Demise suspects something."

Ghirahim fingered his lips, "But just leaving would be suspicious as well especially if I take the hero and Rahzel with me."

"Maybe I can be of an assistance," said a female voice startling the group.

"Lady Tifunee," Ghirahim greeted placing a hand on Rahzel's shoulder to keep her from tensing. The Twili bowed her head in greeting.

"Your advisor told me of your plans. And I agree that they must be done. I would aide your escape if you provide sanctuary for my daughter, Midna," the Twili offered raising her head confidently.

Ghirahim thought about it, "Done, I have an aquantance in the sky. His name is Batreaux. He could protect your daughter. I can contact him when we are done discussing." The Twili nodded her head gratefully. "How do you intend to help us escape?"

"I'm having a grand ball at my castle and am inviting both you and your 'pets'," the Twili answered.

Ghirahim grinned, "Then it will be my pleasure to attend this ball. I imagine that it would take several days." Both nobles grinned at the plan they had set into motion.

"This is great and all, but how are we going to defeat Demise?" Rahzel asked.


End file.
